


Take Me Home

by 70mtt



Series: Playing with Matches [7]
Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70mtt/pseuds/70mtt
Summary: Mike gets a chance of a different future, but going for it could make him lose what he has...
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Peter Tork
Series: Playing with Matches [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

A few days passed and things were back to normal—well, as normal as things could be in the pad. Pete had unpacked his bags, eventually. The younger two had made themselves scarce—Davy staying over a few nights at a chick’s. They’d played their Sunday gig, which went well, and Micky had had a second date with Gemma. She’d made a picnic, which they’d eaten on the beach. Micky seemed much happier with her. She wasn’t his usual type, but a change could be a good thing for him.

Mike sat up in bed. Pete was still asleep beside him, but Mike was awake earlier today. He’d decided, even though he hadn’t discussed it with Pete yet, that they’d go shopping, maybe even treat themselves to lunch. He’d heard about a new western-style diner had just opened on the Strip. There was news that a club would be opening soon as well, and they could check the place out. It was always worth looking out for any more possible gigs.

He decided to let Peter sleep in a little longer. After he had a cup of coffee, he changed into a biker T-shirt and jeans. Pete liked him dressed like that. Mike went to make a start on getting the breakfast things out.

The pad was nice and quiet for once, and he made the most of being the only one up, reading the newspapers for any job possibilities. They had their regular three nights a week gigs at the Dive, but if they could get some work elsewhere, they could maybe drop one of their nights. Mike didn’t want things to get stale or boring for them, and although the Jacob situation had ended well, being around him for three nights a week was a constant reminder of what could have happened.

There was an article about the new club. It sounded like it could be good for them, and was run by the same owners that had opened the diner, so the perfect excuse to scope things out today. _Some Texas-style food sounds perfect too—nothing like a burger from back home._

He was slightly tempted to go wake Pete up. Just the thought was arousing, but things had been quite hot and heavy in that department lately with plenty of make-up sex. They’d probably worn each other out, and the others had commented about the time they’d been spending in their room, but he didn’t care. It was worth the griping from them.

He took his coffee and opened their bedroom door. He looked over at Pete lying on the bed on his back. He’d pulled the sheet off himself, and Mike could see that he too was aroused. _He_ _must be having a good dream,_ Mike thought with a glint in his eye. Pete’s cock was standing to attention. S _hould I go in there and make the most of that?_

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and quickly pulled the door closed. “Don’t do that, Micky, for god’s sake. You made me jump. What are you doing up so early?”

“Not the only thing waking up.” Micky laughed, looking down at the bulge in Mike’s pants, which Mike quickly tried to cover with his hands.

“I saw what you were looking at. You’re nearly a matching pair. Can’t you two think of anything else but sex? And I’m surprised you’ve got the energy after what we’ve endured the past few days.”

“You’ve endured…what do you mean?” Mike asked.

“The noises from in there. You both are pretty vocal. I think you need to soundproof the room.”

“Anyway, you shouldn’t be sneaking up behind me. Pete’s still asleep. We’re gonna be going out soon but what are you doing up so early? You look pretty smart too.”

“I’ve been asked to family lunch with Gemma’s parents. She wants to introduce me to them.”

“Wow, so soon? She must like you, Mick. Where are you going? I’m gonna take Pete out for lunch, and we don’t wanna be going to the same place—that would be too odd,” Mike said.

“I’m not quite sure. Her parents own a restaurant in Santa Monica somewhere near the beach. She wants to surprise me where it is, but feels like things are going good for me for once…I think this relationship could last.” Micky smiled at Mike. “Why, where are you two going?”

“It’s a new western diner on the Strip, serving food like back in Texas.”

“So lots of meat, steaks, burgers, brisket, hot chilli and fried chicken! You think Pete’s gonna enjoy that? It’s more for you. Make you think of home.”

“I guess a little, but I’m sure Pete won’t mind. He’ll like queso, kolaches, and I’ll get him to try some proper sweet tea. He’ll like it…well I hope he does.” Mike pondered. “Not everything has meat in it.”

“I bet you there aren’t many vegetarians in Texas, though, Mike. But if you like it, I’m sure he’ll go for your sake. He does seem to like to please you.” Micky laughed.

“He’ll find something to eat there, I’m sure. Yeah, I guess it makes me think of home. I ought to go back some time soon. It’s been a while since I last saw my family, more so my mom,” Mike said.

“Hey, we could all go with you! Be nice to see Texas! My mom has family back there. She was born in Austin, and a few relatives still live nearby—what do you think?”

“I’m not sure what my folks would think of you three. They’re quite set in their ways. They have very southern-style values, not really keen on city types.”

Suddenly Mike felt another tap on his shoulder and turned to see Pete behind him, smiling at him. He’d put on a just pair of jeans. _Gorgeous as always._ Mike e pulled him in close for a brief kiss. Pete put his arms around Mike’s waist, soon making the kiss deeper, both of them acting as though Micky wasn’t there and not caring if he was either.

“Hey, guys, come on, there’s a minor present! Please put each other down.” Micky laughed.

“Morning, Michael. Morning, Micky,” Pete said, giving Mike another kiss.

“Morning, babe. Love you,” Mike answered, ignoring Micky watching them. “Thought you were going out, Mick? He’s off to meet his chick’s parents, Pete. So be on your best behaviour—you want them to think you’re good enough for their daughter.”

“That’s soon, Micky. She must like you,” Pete said. “You look smart too. You scrub up well.”

“She’s even coming to pick me up. I’m keeping everything crossed this time. I want this to work. I’m nervous about meeting her family though.”

“Just be yourself and you’ll be fine…maybe cut down on the jokes,” Mike said to him. “Speaking of going out for lunch, I was thinking of taking you out, Pete. Would you mind if we try this new diner? It serves western-style food though—you up for that, babe?”

“If that’s what you want, that’s fine. I don’t mind where we go. The company’s more important to me. Sounds your kind of place,” Pete answered. “I need a cup of tea first though.”

“I’ll make you one. You go and sit down. I’ll bring it over when it’s done.”

“Michael, you are spoiling me today. What can I do in return to say thank you?”

Mike brought his tea over a few minutes later. “Ginger okay? And you don’t need to do anything, babe, or maybe…” He leaned down to Pete and whispered something in his ear, which caused Pete to blush but smile back at him and nod.

Micky looked at his watch. “Gemma’ll be here in a minute. I’m gonna wait outside, leave you two alone. See you later—I’m not sure what time I’m be back,” he said as he went out of the front door.

“You wanna go get ready?” Mike asked Pete when he’d finished his tea. “I thought we could maybe have a look around Santa Monica Mall or the strip, if you want, or anything else you want. I don’t mind.”

“I’ll go get changed. We can go anywhere you want. I don’t mind either, as long as you’re with me.” Pete went off to the bedroom, emerging later in tight white pants, a paisley shirt, and a vest. “You approve?” he asked Mike. He knew the answer before Mike even spoke.

“Sure do! Grab your jacket and let’s go.” Mike picked up the keys to the Monkeemobile and they were soon on their way, and then parking just off the Strip. Pete went to look in a second-hand book store, and Mike checked out the records in the next door store. Pete soon joined him as they looked through the new releases.

Pete noticed Mike checking out a record for a while but he put it back, telling Pete he was gonna go and get them some guitar strings instead, and when his back was turned, Peter sneaked off to another counter and bought him the record as a surprise.

They headed off to the diner afterward, and the smell hit Mike as they got nearby.

“Smell that, Pete? That’s just like home, just like my mom’s cooking. She sure is a good cook, taught me all I know, and an uncle showed me how to use a grill. Come on, let’s go in. After you,” he said as he held the door open for Pete.

A waitress in a pink cowgirl-style minidress and Stetson showed them to a booth. She was small and blonde, her hair in braids, and she gave them both a once-over, her gaze stopping on Mike. “Would you like something to drink while you look through the menu?” she asked.

“Two Cokes, please, miss,” Mike answered in a stronger southern accent and winked at her.

“Hey, I think you’ve might have pulled there.” Pete laughed “But she’s got no chance. You’re mine.” He started reading through the menu. “She is kinda cute, though, I guess.”

“Well, babe, she can look—there’s no crime there—but definitely no touching. I already got myself a cute blond, and can have him anytime I want. You decided what you want to eat?”

“Most of the menu’s meat, but queso with some chips sounds okay, and some fruit kolaches for dessert, unless there’s anything else you can suggest, but I’m gonna try some Texan dishes, at least.”

“I’m gonna get some ribs and spicy fries. Then we can share some pecan pie and ice cream and how about you try some sweet tea with me afterward?”

“Okay, that’s fine. Look she’s coming back over—no flirting.” Pete laughed as she placed their drinks on the table and took their order. She also handed Mike her phone number and smiled.

Someone sat down in the next booth after starting up the juke box, all tunes from Texas too, some Buddy Holly, Blind Willie Johnson, Roy Orbison, Lightnin’ Hopkins, and Lead Belly. They all reminded Mike of back home.

Pete seemed to like the latter two musicians, even telling Mike he’d got some Lead Belly records back at the pad, and loved to play their songs, and that one day he hoped to record a blues record. Folk and blues were what he dug most.“I nearly joined a blues band before I met you guys! Glad I didn’t though—I wouldn’t have met you.”

They listened to the music and the waitress brought over their food. Pete kept sneaking some of Mike’s fries, sharing his food as well.

“This is good, Pete, just enough spice for me. I’m gonna have to try the chilli sometime, if you don’t mind coming again. The place could be better with some live music, some twelve-string or pedal steel guitar. A juke box just isn’t the same,” Mike said.

“The meat smells too spicy for me, Next time I’ll treat you to lunch or dinner somewhere. What’re we gonna do tonight? A quiet night in front of the television’s fine with me, but what about you?”

“Huh, I’m cool with whatever you want… or do you wanna go out for the night? We always seem to spend nights in front of the box lately. Has Nick gone back east yet? How about going for a drink with him?”

“You’re not getting bored with our routine, are you? Sounds a little like it to me,” Pete asked him.

“No, I’m just thinking I’d like do something different for a change. Should I call Nick?” Mike asked.

“He’s still at Annie’s, yeah. Call him if you want. I don’t mind. You two could go out together, get to know each other—that’d be different. I’m just not bothered about going out drinking, but you go for it.”

“I might just do that, but you gonna be okay on your own? I think the others have dates tonight.”

“I’ll be fine. Hey, I got you something in the record store.” He handed over the record that Mike had been looking at earlier.

Mike opened up the bag “Hank Williams? Thanks, babe! I nearly bought this but wanted to treat you instead.” He gave Pete’s hand a squeeze under the table—they always had to be careful with affection when out in public.

The waitress came over to clear their plates after they’d finished eating and tried to flirt a little more with Mike. “I like your accent! You’re actually from Texas, aren’t you? You wanna come and let me show you some of our southern-themed items? See if you approve of them…and me too?”

They walked off together and another waitress, this time a taller redhead, came over to Pete “Would you like to order anything else, or maybe have a look around?” she asked him.

“No thanks. I’ll just wait for my friend to come back,” he replied, keeping his eye on Mike and the other waitress over at the other side of the diner. He saw the redhead also walk over in their direction.

She smiled as she approached Mike and the other chick, but shook her head to the other girl. _She tried to flirt with Pete and it didn’t work,_ Mike thought, 

“What’s wrong with her?” Mike asked her after the girl walked off.

“She liked your friend, but looks like he isn’t interested in her. She doesn’t normally get many knock-backs…unless you’d both be interested in a double date?” she asked him.

“He’s a little shy, and I’ll have to refuse your offer too, miss. We’re both with someone already, but thanks all the same.” Mike laughed.

“Well, you can’t blame a girl for trying! Amy normally gets all the guys, but she’s off today. She plays sets in the club too and she’s from Texas, so she gets more attention than us.”

Later in the evening, Pete was in the pad alone. Davy and Micky were both on dates, and Mike had gone out with Nick to check out the new western club and have a few drinks, promising not to be too late back.

Pete decided he’d try and cook something Texan-style for Mike and him for supper when Mike got home. He even fried some chicken in breadcrumbs and spices, making spicy fried potatoes and plenty of vegetables. He’d gone to the local store while Mike was out, wanting it to be a surprise.

Later into the night, he heard something at the front door, someone trying to get in. He picked up the broom and opened the door, just as Mike and Nick fell through the doorway and onto the floor.

“Howdy, Pete, how y’all doing? Are the others in?” Mike shouted

“I’m fine, but do you know what time it is? It’s nearly midnight. I cooked something special for you.”

“Well I’m ready and rarin’ to go. Nick here’s gonna stay the night. He don’t wanna bother Claire—we don’t want her madder than a wet hen, and I reckon he’s had a few too many beers, Pete,” Mike stated.

“I don’t think he’s the only one who has. You seem a little drunk as well. Do you need some help?”

“No, I’m fixin’ to get up, Pete. I’m not as drunk as Nick is though. I’m sorry I’m late, and look at you—you’ve cleaned up real nice, babe.” He stood and walked over to the kitchen. Pete got him a glass of water.

“If you still want it, the food’s in the stove. I’m not hungry anymore. I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

Mike got the supper and put it on the kitchen table. “It sure looks good. Thank you, Pete. You not gonna stay up and wait for me, babe?” He took a bite of the chicken. “Could do with a bit more heat to this—I’ll show you what to do next time. I’ll try not to be too long.”

“It’s okay, Michael. Take as long as you need.” Pete sighed and went to their room.

Micky came in not much later, tried a little of the food and went up the stairs to bed.

Mike continued eating, and meanwhile Nick had fallen asleep on the couch. When he’d eaten enough, Mike headed off to their room. Hoping Pete might still be awake, he stripped and climbed into bed beside him, trying to cuddle up to him. Pete looked like he was already asleep by now and also wearing too much for Mike’s liking. So he gave up the thought of trying to wake him and soon fell asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike woke up alone in bed the next morning with a sore head. There was a glass of water on his bedside table, so he drank it all down, but couldn’t remember anything about the night before apart from going to the western club with Nick. _Well at least we got back okay and in one piece. I wonder if he feels as rough._

He sat up and pulled up the sheets. He was naked. _Did Pete and I…well, I’m not sure._ He swung his legs out of bed and decided to get up. _Coffee. That’s what I need, Strong and black._ He dressed and headed to the kitchen, where thankfully someone had already made a pot of coffee. He poured a cup and noticed Nick on the couch. Mike went over and sat in a chair.

“You any idea where Pete is, Nick?” he asked him.

“Bathroom, and I’ll warn you, he’s not in a good mood. He’s already cleaned up the kitchen. I got a few strange looks this morning, and I think he’s mad with you,” Nick answered.

“Thanks for the warning. I hope I didn’t do anything too bad.” The bathroom door started to open. “Guess I’m gonna find out now,” Mike said to Nick, but looking at Pete, who stared back as he came over to them.

“Good. You’re both awake and found the coffee. Not feeling too good by the look of the two of you, and it’s all your own fault. I cleaned up all the food you left out in the kitchen, Michael, but there’s no need to thank me.”

“Sorry, Pete. I really am, babe. Did I do anything else to upset you? I wasn’t, well…” Mike asked.

“No, you didn’t do or try anything in bed. You fell straight asleep and was snoring away within a few minutes. You woke me up when you nearly fell out of bed. You were well out of it. I’ve never seen you as drunk. Nick, why and how could you let him get in such a state?”

“It’s not my fault, bro. He’s a grown man, and Mike knew one of the bartenders and he gave us a few free drinks. We promised to go back tonight to check out this chick who’s gonna be singing there—you gonna come with us?”

“I don’t know… Are you sure I won’t be in the way? You seem to have bonded quite well.”

“Pete, you should be happy I’m getting to know your family! Your brother’s a cool guy, but I need you, babe. I love you so much—you know that, don’t you?”

“Listen, guys, I’m think I’m gonna head back to Annie’s. I’m probably in bother when I see Claire. I can’t remember if I called her to say I was staying the night, but I’m sure she’ll let me know… Bye, guys, see you later.”

“Okay. See you tonight, Nick,” Mike said as Pete started banging around in the kitchen. “Pete, can you calm down a little? My head’s pounding.”

“That’s not my fault. I’m just putting the dishes away from the meal I made us last night, the one that wasn’t quite spicy enough for you. I even cooked you some chicken,” he stated.

“I’m sorry. I had no idea you were doing that. If I’d known, I would have come home earlier.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise, Michael. That’s why I didn’t tell you anything.”

Pete passed Mike another coffee and a glass of water. “Here, drink some more—see if that helps your head. I suppose I forgive you. You owe me though, Michael. Remember that.”

“No worries. I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Mike answered. “I mean it, honest.”

Micky came down the stairs as the phone started to ring. He picked up the receiver. “Hello… Oh, hi, Mrs. Nesmith. Yeah, he’s here. Just one moment. I’ll get him for you. Mike, your mom.”

Mike got up and took the phone from Micky, who then helped himself to a bowl of cereal. “I see he’s sobered up at least. He and your brother weren’t in a good way last night. Are things okay between you two? You’d gone to bed by the time I got in.”

“We’ll be okay. How’d your day go with Gemma? Did her parents approve of you, or did you get the long-haired weirdo response?” Pete asked, whilst trying to listen to what Mike was saying on the phone.

“It went well! They liked me! Her parents are really cool. You’d like them, Pete. They’re from San Francisco, and their restaurant serves health food too. They don’t even mind that I’m a musician.”

“That’s good. Things sound like they’re going well for you. Should help you forget about Cathy.”

Mike was chatting away on the phone to his mom. “Yes, Mom, I’ll get home sometime soon… I know it’s been a while, but things are busy here with the band. So she’s getting married…when’s the wedding? I don’t know…I’ll try my best, I promise. No, I haven’t got a girlfriend, so I can’t bring one with me.”

Mike looked over at Pete whilst he was talking about girlfriends. He’d found out a cousin was getting married and the family expected him to attend, his mom hoping he’d got a girl to bring with him. She said she hoped he’d find a nice girl and have a family.

“Listen, Mom, I’ve gotta go. I’ll call you soon. Don’t worry…okay… Bye, mom.” He hung up and went over to Pete, knowing Pete would have something to say about what he hadn’t told his mom yet.

“Before you say anything, Pete, babe, I’m sorry. The time’s just not right to tell her yet,” he said.

“Michael, is it ever gonna be the right time? My family know everything. I know my dad didn’t take things well, but I still told him…is there any other reasons you’re not telling her?”

“I’ve said before my family and friends back in Texas are different to yours. They’re not as broad minded—in the south, being with a guy is wrong in their eyes. They wouldn’t accept us at all. If things were better, I’d take you to visit and tell them all. Really, I would. But I can’t, Pete.”

“Why don’t you just try to tell her? She might be okay with us? She might be happy if you’re happy. Try to tell her the next time you talk, for me, please, Michael.”

“Pete, can we just drop it for now? I’ll tell her when I’m ready. Let’s not get into an argument over this. You know I love you, and that’s all that matters for now, isn’t it?”

“I guess so… I love you too. I’m sorry for going on. Are you gonna go home for the wedding?”

“I’m gonna have to. I might go on my own just for a few days. I’d ask you to come with me, but they’d find it odd me turning up with a bandmate. You okay with that?” Mike asked.

“I suppose… Couldn’t you just take me as a, friend though? We could maybe drop some hints to your mom…she might take it better than you think. Please think about it?” Pete asked.

“Yeah, Mike, my mom’s cool with the both of you being together, as is Pete’s mom and gran—your mom could surprise you.” Micky tried his best to work on Mike for Pete, give him some help, try to push Mike to at least consider it. 

“Mick, as I said, I don’t wanna talk about it, okay? But anyway, you fancy coming to this new club with us tonight? I’m gonna ask Davy—apparently there’s a cute blonde singer playing tonight.”

“I guess so, you think it’s the kind of place we could get a gig?”

“Maybe. It’s western style, so I think some of our songs would go down well there. Nick and I went last night but there was no live music. It needs livening up, I think. It’s boring with just a juke box.”

“Cool! Yeah, I’ll come along, if you two sort things out. You’re turning into like a old married couple, kinda like our mom and dad: all loved up one minute, sulking and arguing the next. Please try and sort things out between yourselves, guys. It’s no fun to be in the middle of this,” Micky told them.

“Okay, Micky. I’m sorry I’ve been sulking. I was just upset. I went to a lot of effort yesterday cooking for you as a surprise, and you made me mad, turning up drunk,” Pete said.

Mike followed him. “I apologize too, babe. I won’t have too much to drink tonight and I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He whispered something in Pete’s ear that caused a big smile, and also gained him a kiss which made him happy.

“There you go! That was easy, wasn’t it? You both happy now that you’ve kissed and made up?” Micky asked them. “I guess we’ll need some ear plugs tonight.” He laughed.

“Okay, Mick. Hey, wait until you bring a girl home next, even though it’s been a while. I’ll make a start on lunch.” Mike opened the fridge to see what they had to make a salad. “Oh, you saved some of the potatoes and chicken, Pete. I can use them with this ham, lettuce, tomatoes, onion and we’ve some cheese as well…that okay with both of you?”

“Fine with me,” Micky said

“I’m fine with that. Want any help? There’s some carrots left, and can I have some apple instead of the chicken, please?” Pete asked Mike.

“No, you just sit there and wait. I’m making lunch for you. Micky, you can help if you want?”

Davy came in the front door. “Micky, can you come and have a look at Maggie’s car? She thinks it’s making some odd noises—she’s just outside after bringing me back home.”

“Yeah, I will. Just let me get my tools from the garage. Maggie…is this a new chick?” he asked.

“I met her at our gig on Sunday. You were too busy chatting to Gemma to notice her. She’s a right fox. Best pair of pins I’ve seen in a while,” Davy answered him.

Micky sorted out her car, and she gave him five dollars as a thank you, and even came in and had lunch with the guys. She even offered and got Davy to help her wash the dishes afterward.

Davy and Maggie left again not much later. Davy turned down the offer to go to the new club with them, having already made plans, going to the movies with a different girl.

“I just can’t keep up with him and his dates. Two chicks in one day—where on earth does he get the energy?” Mike said later when they were chatting.

Nick turned up just after dinner when they were about to get ready to go out. “Listen, don’t let me drink too much tonight. I’m already in Claire’s bad books. She wasn’t happy one little bit, and I’ve spent most of the time in bed to get away from her and Annie complaining.”

“Me neither, but Pete and I have made things up. Hey, I’ll even drive us down to the Strip, just have one beer, then stick to Cokes.” Mike made that comment whilst looking over at Pete.

All four of them were in the Monkeemobile within the hour, driving downtown to the club. Mike kept looking over at Pete to see if he seemed okay. Pete just smiled back at him when he noticed he was being watched.

It took a while to find a parking space as the lot covered both the diner and the club, and it looked like both were pretty busy tonight. They headed into the club and found a table near the stage. The same waitress who’d served them the previous day in the diner came over and took their drinks order. Pete noticed how she acted a little flirty with Mike again.

Micky stared at Mike and laughed. “She’s after a bit of you, Mike. Now, if only Davy was here, he’d be able to take her attention off you.”

“She tried yesterday in the diner—even gave him her phone number,” Pete said to Micky.

“Pete didn’t even notice the other waitress—remember the redhead, Pete? She was after you. She came over to us in a mood because you didn’t try to hit on her. You really disappointed the chick, but you had no idea at all, did you?” Mike replied.

“No, I didn’t. I thought she was being friendly. That’s part of her job with customers.”

“Ah, Pete, no way. She was so into you. You are gorgeous, you know.” He whispered the latter into Pete’s ear with a smirk on his face. “You are attractive to girls, babe.”

Pete just blushed and stared at Mike. He grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it tightly. “Well, I’m not interested in anyone else, and you know I prefer brunets.”

“Come on, you two. It ain’t a competition. I’m glad Davy isn’t here. I mean look at their uniforms, those tight shorts and tops…he’d be in his element,” Micky said to the others.

Nick looked at Pete. “You still not even having the odd drink?” He was having a Coke while the others were having a beer. Nick had sneaked one to Micky when the waitress wasn’t looking. She’d even brought over a dish of peanuts for them, that Micky was making his way through.

“Yeah, I’ve given alcohol up. It doesn’t really agree with me. I’ll drive us home, so you can have a few more, Mike. Just don’t get too drunk—you promised to make things up to me, remember.”

“No, I promise. I won’t forget.” He squeezed Pete’s knee, moving his hand up and stroking his thigh. He knew exactly how to make Pete happy.

“Can’t you two ever keep your hands off each other? Claire and I aren’t as touchy-feely as you both are!” Nick commented quietly. “How do you and Davy put up with them?” He laughed to Micky.

“We cope. I won’t go into too much detail, with Pete being your brother…I wouldn’t want to know what Coco gets up to with her boyfriend, but does he stop overnight much?” Micky asked him.

“I haven’t paid too much attention, but David seems a decent guy—they seem happy together.”

“As long as she’s happy and he’s treating her well, that’s fine with me,” Micky replied to Nick.

Soon the live music started. First an older guy was playing through Johnny Cash songs with his acoustic. He played for about thirty minutes and next up were two young guys who played a mixture of songs from various artistes ranging from Buddy Holly, Hank Williams, Bob Dylan and even a few Beatles songs, all of which went down well with the audience.

“You ought to ask if we could play a set, Mike. I bet we could adapt to an acoustic one. Some of your songs would go down well here, I’d imagine,” Micky said enthusiastically to Mike.

Nick got another round of drinks before the next singer was due on. This time they all had Cokes. Nick had promised Claire he’d stay sober tonight, and he didn’t want to upset her again.

About ten minutes later, a young blonde girl came out and took her place on the small stage. She was dressed like the other waitresses with her hair in braids, and a Stetson on—a typical cowgirl. She started a song on her guitar, not even singing along.

“She’s good,” Micky said to Mike. “Cute too. Davy’s type, I reckon. It really is a good job he isn’t here.”

She then moved onto another number, one that sounded like an original composition. Mike closed his eyes, listening to the music. He raised his head a little. _This song…I recognize it. Where did this chick learn it?_

He sang along in his head and turned a little to see the stage and get a better look at the girl singing a song he knew very well. When he glanced closely at her, she lifted her head up and he looked straight into her eyes as she looked back at him.

 _Amy! What are you doing here?_ Mike thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you okay, Michael?” Pete asked him “She’s good, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Pete.” He nodded to him, still watching the girl on the stage who had now moved onto another song, another he recognized. It had been a while since he’d seen Amy, but he remembered seeing her play back home in Texas, and wondered what she was doing in LA.

As the girl spoke between her music, she explained the next piece was a poem a friend had written, that she’d put to music, and she looked over at Mike as she started to strum her guitar. This time she’d changed to a twelve-string acoustic.

“She must be the waitress the other girls at the diner yesterday were talking about. Sounds like she’s from Texas. They mentioned her name was Amy,” Pete said to Mike.

“Look over there at the other table—the guys who came to watch us the other night! I can’t remember their names. One had a radio show and the other was looking for people for the local TV show. She’d probably go down well,” Micky pointed out.

Mike looked over at them. They were due to come back to one of their gigs at The Dive sometime soon, and he and the others hoped it would lead to bigger things. It looked like they were scoping out most of the local clubs around the Strip for talent. They could do with the cash it would bring—the Monkeemobile needed some work that Mike didn’t think he or Micky could do.

The girl onstage was now coming to the end of her set, finishing off with a few versions of popular country songs. She’d improved, Mike thought, since he last saw her play.

He left to go to the men’s room as she was just finishing her last song, which she got a big round of applause for. Micky noticed her talking to the TV guys, they were showing her some paperwork, but she didn’t look like she signed anything. She shook their hands and thanked them.

When she’d finished, she walked by the guys’ table, and they noticed she was looking at them or searching for someone else, but she gave up and went over to the bar, getting herself a soda. On her way back, she noticed Mike sitting at the table again.

She went back over to the bar. “I’m just gonna go and freshen up. I’ll be back out soon, could you send a round of drinks over to that table on me.” She pointed Mike’s table out to the bartender.

“Hey, Mike, did you see those two guys talking to the singer? Looks like they’ve came here to look for acts. I hope they get back to us soon. She was good though,” Micky said.

A waitress came over with five Cokes and five shots and placed them on the table. “Amy said to bring these over. She’ll be out soon,” she said and walked off.

“Amy? Isn’t that the singer who just played, Michael?” Pete asked him, looking puzzled.

“Yeah, that’s her name,” he was saying as Amy came back to their table, pulled up a chair and sat next to Mike.

“Hi… Michael Nesmith, I thought it was you that I saw earlier. Is nice to see you—you remember me? It’s been quite a while since you left back home.”

“Yeah, hello, Amy. S’good to see you. I didn’t expect I’d see you again, especially around here in LA. What brought you to California?” he asked.

“Well I moved out here for the music scene. Things were getting quiet for me in Houston, and friends of my folks own the bar and diner, so they offered me a job and a regular set. Too good an offer to turn down. I wasn’t sure if you’d be still around or had moved on to somewhere else. You’re looking good,” she said to him.

“Hi,” she said to the other three and held out her hand. “Nice to meet y’all. Mike and I used to know each other back in Texas. We’re from the same little town. Been friends since junior high school.”

Mike introduced everyone. “Amy, this here is Micky. He’s the drummer and he sings in our band. Pete here plays guitar, banjo, bass, and keyboards and this is Nick. He’s Pete’s brother. He’s not part of the group. The other member is Davy, another singer—he’s out on a date with one of his many girlfriends.”

“So what kinda music do you play? Country, folk, rock and roll? I have to come and see you play.”

“We play a bit of everything. We do three nights a week at The Dive. It’s not too far up on the Strip. We’re getting quite a following,” Micky answered her.

“Y’all from California then? I’ve only been in town over a week. The place seems so big and loud compared to back home. I’ve not seen much of the place though. Been busy working.”

“Just Micky’s from LA. Pete’s from Connecticut and Davy, well, he’s from Manchester in England. We’ve been playing together about two years now. We live in a beach house up in Malibu.”

“Cool, so you’re all room-mates too! Living right on the beach near the ocean must be great.”

“Listen, guys, I’m gonna get off, catch the bus back to Annie’s. I promised Claire I wouldn’t stay out all night. Probably see you tomorrow, Pete. We’re catching a late flight back—wedding planning to do,” Nick said.

“Ha-ha. She’s got you under the thumb, Nick.” Micky laughed “Wait until you’re married. She’ll be the one wearing the pants, bossing you around.”

Nick soon left and Amy started chatting with Mike. The manager came over and interrupted them. “Sorry to disturb you, Amy, but the next singer’s gone home ill. Could you do me a favor? Do another set, maybe, to help us out? I’ll pay you extra, of course.”

“I guess so…but I’ve not really got enough material for another set… Hey, Mike, would you like to come up and play with me? Remember the songs we did? I bet you noticed I’d put some music to one of your lyrics you wrote for me. Those TV guys were here for the next singer, so it could be a good chance for me. I’ll even split my fee with you. They pay me well here.”

“Yeah, only if you two don’t mind?” Mike asked Pete and Micky.

“No, go for it,” Pete replied

“Be cool to watch you play something else,” Micky answered. “Extra money’s always handy.”

 _Well I guess this could help with the repairs to the car._ “So, I guess that’s a yes. I noticed you got a twelve string—is it the same one we played?”

“Sure is, Michael, the one mom bought me for my birthday. Remember how I pestered her for months until she gave in to me? One moment.” She came back with the guitar and put it in his hand.

“Oh my god, yeah. She gave in eventually and spent a fair bit on it too. Your dad could always talk her round. How are your folks doing?” he asked.

“Good. They moved—they actually live over the street from your mom and stepdad. Your mom’s always talking about you, how proud she is of you. It’s been a while since you were last in town though. I think she expects you at Lucy’s wedding. My parents and I have been invited. I think I’m gonna go. You gonna be going?”

“Maybe, I’m not sure what I’ll be doing yet,” Mike answered her.

“You can’t not go. Your mom misses you so much. She was telling me before I moved out that she hoped you’d got yourself a nice girl. She asked me to look you up and report back to her.”

“Well, I spoke to her on the phone this morning, but I don’t know if I can afford it,” he replied.

“You must be doing well if you’ve got regular gigs and live in Malibu, I’m sure.”

“The pad isn’t the flashiest, and all four of us from the band live there. It’s not too big and needs quite a bit of work doing on it, but we like it. It’s home.”

Micky laughed. “The place is a bit of a mess, I suppose, but the location is the best, just a short walk to the beach.”

“So is there a girl on the scene, Michael?” she asked Mike, giving him a friendly nudge with her elbow.

Mike looked over at Pete before he answered Amy’s question. “No, there’s no, girlfriend. I haven’t had a girlfriend in a while… I’m…”

“You wanna come and help me decide on a few songs? We can decide what to do together, see if you remember some of our old sets? You two don’t mind me taking Michael away for a while?” she asked Micky and Pete. “We won’t be too long.”

“No…no problem. We’ll be okay, won’t we, Pete?” Micky said watching how Pete was looking at her.

“Thanks, guys. Coming, Michael?” she said to him.

“You go on ahead. I’ll be with you in a minute or so. Sorry about this, guys. You really don’t mind? Texas girls can be a little full-on. They talk direct and go for what they want.”

“Sounds a little like guys from Texas too, don’t you think?” Micky laughed at Mike.

He walked off and found the dressing room backstage, and sat down as Amy was getting ready. “Make yourself comfortable. Here, I grabbed a couple bottles of beer for us. How have things been with you? How’s your life out here?” she asked.

“There’s not much to talk about my life. I moved out here, tried a few things on my own, but that didn’t work out too well. I met the guys, we found the pad and formed the band. Our name is the Monkees, by the way. We’ve improved over the past few years, and things are going well for us.”

“Sounds good. I moved out here when Mom and Dad’s friends said they were opening this place up. I was working at the club they still have back home, and I just thought a change of scenery would do me good. I got myself a small one-bedroom apartment nearby for now.”

“We were lucky when we started—Micky knew a lot of the clubs and we’ve worked at quite a few. I was gonna try and see the manager here but I’m not sure we’d go down too well.”

“They seem to hire mainly country-style singers and duos, people with acoustic sets…hey, if you don’t mind playing on your own, I’m sure they’ll let you play a few gigs! Want me to have a word?”

“No, that wouldn’t be fair on the other guys. We play together. I couldn’t do that to them.”

“That’s a shame, but no problem. But you’re fine singing with me tonight, aren’t you?” she asked.

“It’s fine. I’m looking forward to it. I’m doing a favor for an old friend, and we did always sound good together, didn’t we?” Mike told her.

“Yeah we did. I still play some of our old set, but there’s some that work best as a duo. We should do them tonight. I need to impress those guys from the TV show—you could be my good look charm.”

“We’ve got them coming to see us play sometime soon. We weren’t so good the first time they turned up—had a few personal problems—but they’re giving us another chance.”

“Good for you. Personal problems? Not you, I hope, but I’m always here for you if you need a friend to talk to anytime, Michael.” She held his hand. “Come on, time for my next set. You can play my twelve string. It always sounded better in your hands.”

They were soon set up on stage and Amy introduced Mike as an old friend and bandmate from back in Houston. They went straight into a version of _Ring of Fire_ , followed by _I_ _Walk the Line_ , _San Antonio Rose_ and _It Ain’t me, Babe_ and then Amy went into some of her own songs, which Mike kept up with. She announced their last song would be something Mike had written for her a few years back, which she’d added some music too.

The crowd seemed to enjoy the music, giving them a big round of applause. Mike saw Micky and Pete clapping at the end, when they’d finished their last song.

Micky looked over at Pete who looked deep in thought. “You okay, Pete? You seem miles away.”

“I’m fine, Micky. Just thinking a little.”

“Hey, you’re not worried, are you? Look, Pete, they’re just old family friends. Looks like he enjoyed playing something a bit different. It’s not as though we do songs like they did. You play different styles of music with your friends and other groups, because you enjoy that, and get paid to do it.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I see what you mean. Thanks, Micky.”

“No problem, Pete. They were good, don’t you think?”

“Yeah of course. Mike always plays well. He ought to sing more of his songs at our gigs. Why don’t you suggest it?”

“All right, good idea. Gives me a break. Look, they’re both coming over now.”

Mike and Amy sat down with Micky and Pete, and the manager brought over a round of drinks as an extra thank you for the set they’d done. Pete passed his beer over to Mike and went to get a Coke instead, then came back and joined them.

“I don’t really drink alcohol,” he said when he saw Amy look between them.

“That’s fine. A few of the girls are staying behind after we close. It’s Nicole’s birthday and we’ve got her a cake and some gifts. You’re welcome to join us, all of you, and I think Nicole took a liking to you, Pete. It is Pete, isn’t it?” she asked.

“She’s not the red-haired girl from the diner yesterday? I politely told her I wasn’t interested.” He looked at Mike to see if he was going to say anything.

“I don’t think we will, but thanks, Amy. I’ve got something I promised to do for someone,” Mike answered as he looked in Pete’s direction, causing him to smile.

“I understand. No worries. But, anyway, thanks for joining me, Mike. It was like old times. Has he ever told you both of us and another couple of guys had a band back in college? We did folk and country numbers and got a few local gigs and college parties. Nothing too big, but people liked us. Mike wrote the words to the song I played tonight. I decided to add some music, not to the standard of his writing, but I did the best I could.”

“Don’t put yourself down. It was good. I still write. Well, we all write songs for the band. Pete did music at college so can do all the technical parts, but things are a joint effort.”

“Let me know your next gig and I’ll be there. I’ll make sure I get the night off. Be good to check out some new places,” she said to them.

“So you knew Mike from junior high through to college?” Pete asked.

“Yeah that’s right. We met in…what was it now, a math class? Neither of us seemed that interested and got talking afterward about music. We went to high school together. Mike went off and joined the air force, then we ended up at the same college when he came back to town.”

“So you’ve known each other a long time?” Micky asked before Pete got the chance.

“Sure. He taught me the basics on the guitar as well. He got me into performing, made me realize music was what I wanted to do for the rest if my life and was the reason why I’ve never took a serious job.”

“So you’ve never moved on from working in bars?”

“No, waitressing…anything I could to save some money. You see, I want to put out my own record. Gonna finance it myself too, send it out to radio stations and record companies—that’s why I’m glad I saw you again, Mike. I wanna know if you mind me recording our song and the other one. I didn’t play that tonight, the song you wrote for me. I want that to be the single. I’ll give you credit for the writing. What do you think? Would you do that for me?”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Pete and Micky went to Annie’s. She was having car trouble and was supposed to be taking Nick and Claire to the airport—they were flying home in a few hours, not in the evening like Nick had thought. Micky was having a look at the car for her, and he soon had it started.

“There you are. Just dirty spark plugs. Didn’t take long,” he said as he came inside to wash his hands. Annie handed him a soda.

“I need to ask a favor. Christine’s had to go into work for a stocktake, and I promised to take Nick and Claire, but I don’t really wanna take the twins. I was wondering if you’d mind looking after them for me, Peter? I shouldn’t be too long and I could do with a break from them.”

Pete looked over to see what Micky thought. He didn’t look too bothered about it. “Sure. We can take them back to the pad. Will you pack up a bag with diapers and bottles for them?”

“Of course. Thanks, Peter, thanks Micky.” She gave them both a big hug.

Nick and Claire came into the living room with their luggage. “I’m sorry we won’t be here for the naming ceremony, but we’ve bought the twins these outfits for you from me, Claire and Mom. Take plenty of photos and send us some copies. The next time I see you, bro, might be at the wedding.” He hugged Pete tightly. “Micky, tell Mike he better take care of Pete for me. He may be my big brother, but I’m taller than him so he looks up to me.” He laughed.

“I will,” Micky replied, after getting hugs from both Claire and Nick.

“You’re all invited to the wedding remember, all four of you, and Christine, of course,” Claire said.

“Oh, these are beautiful. Thanks so much, guys. Tell Mom thanks too. They’ll look so cute in these, like the angels that they’re not.” Annie said.

“I’ll go get them both settled into the stroller,” Pete said, going upstairs to get the twins, leaving Annie with Micky as Nick and Claire were putting their things into the car.

“Is everything okay between Peter and Mike, now Jacob’s not around as much? Christine says he’s been busy getting things ready for college when he’s not at work,” Annie asked Micky.

“I’d say so. They’re back to being all over each other, loved up as usual, spending most of the time in their room, so yeah back to normal”

“That’s good to hear. I worry about him, but I’m glad he’s got friends like you and Davy, and of course him and Mike are good together. He’s changed Peter for the better, and I’m glad.”

Pete shouted to ask Annie to come get Dylan as he was ready, but he was changing Summer’s diaper. When was that was done, he brought her down and put her in the stroller. They said their goodbyes to Nick and Claire and started to walk home.

“You know you asked me if I was okay last night? Well, I couldn’t help watching Amy interact with Michael, and she doesn’t seem interested in him physically, but more focused on her music and asking him for help with that. And well, he did keep rubbing my knee and up my thigh under the table, to let me know he wasn’t interested..” Pete said to Micky.

“No wonder you had that big smile on your face before we left. As I said to Annie, you two can’t keep your hands off each other.” Micky laughed, patting Pete on the shoulder.

“Can’t help being happy, Mick. Hey, we’ve been together six months soon—I want to think of something nice to surprise him, show him how much I care…will you help me?”

“Of course I will, Pete! Let’s see what Davy thinks too. Between us, I’m sure we can come up with something special for you, we did help getting you together in the first place—my plan worked then.”

“Thanks, Micky. You’re a good friend. I don’t think I’ll cook though. Didn’t work out too well the other night. I’m sure we can come up with something.” Pete smiled.

They were soon back at the pad, unfolding the stroller after they held a twin each, and taking them and putting them on the couch quietly as they were both asleep.

“We’ve got company, Mike, is Davy back yet?” Micky said as he was looking for Mike. He found him in the downstairs bedroom. “They’ve brought their own food, and Annie gave me a cake as a thank you. Come and get some before me and Pete eat it all.”

Mike came out, finding Micky in the kitchen cutting a slice of the chocolate cake for himself. Pete was over on the couch with the twins. He went over and sat on the floor near Pete’s legs. “Morning, Pete,” he said as Pete bent down to kiss him.

“I was gonna see if you wanted to go out, but if you’re babysitting, unless Uncle Micky…oh and Uncle Davy…” Mike said as Davy walked through the front door.

“Me and Micky what Mike?” Davy asked him.

“Well I was wondering if you two would mind looking after the twins so me and Pete can escape the pad for a bit—what do you say?”

“I don’t know… What’s it worth to you? What can you do for us in return?” Davy asked.

Mike was about to answer him but the phone rang and Davy picked it up. “Hello…no, I’m Davy… Yeah, Mike’s here. I’ll get him for you. One minute… Mike, some chick on the phone asking for you.”

Mike walked over and took the phone from Davy. “Oh, hi. I’m fine, thanks. How can I help you? Well, I’m not sure… I was just about to go out. Just give me a moment. Pete, Amy’s on the phone. She wants to know if I’d mind going over and practicing with her at the club while its empty. She wants some help working out a few things. You okay with that? Come with me if you want?”

“It’s fine, and yeah, I’ll come with you if you want,” Pete answered him.

“We’ll come too. You ought to check out this chick, Davy, she’s just your type—long legs, blonde, slim and cute… Now if I was single, I’d be tempted.” Micky laughed.

“Yeah, I’ll be over soon. You mind if I bring the guys over, and, well, a couple of kids we’re babysitting… That’s good… See you soon then. About thirty minutes. Bye, Amy.”

“All right, you can all come. Amy says she’ll get some lunch for us all. You all ready?” Mike asked.

“I just need to get these two ready, then I’m done,” Pete said.

Micky and Davy grabbed their jackets and nodded to him. “We’ll go wait in the car. I’ll drive then you can help Pete and have one of the twins,” Micky said, holding his hand out to Mike for the keys.

Pete and Mike soon joined them in the back seat after Pete had loaded their stroller and bag, each holding onto Dylan and Summer. They were soon near the western diner and club. Finding a parking space in the front lot, they all got out of the car. Mike and Davy went in front and Micky helped Pete with the stroller and getting the twins fastened in it.

Amy was waiting at the entrance to the club having a coffee. “Hi, Mike, morning and thanks for coming down. I sure appreciate this.”

“Hi, I’m Davy. You must be Amy. The others have told me about you.”

“Yeah, you’re the English guy, right? Love the accent—so quaint! You’re the first British guy I’ve met. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I can tell from your accent and the jacket your wearing that you’re a Texan, like Mike.”

“Sure am. This is from college. Remember, Mike? You gave me your letterman jacket. Yeah, I kept it as a reminder of you and the good old days. Y’all wanna come on in?”

They went in and Micky helped Pete again with the stroller. “So that’s why you’re not interested in Nicole, Pete, you’ve got children? Oh they’re so cute! You started a family young then?” she asked.

“Oh no, they’re not mine. This is Summer and Dylan, my younger sister’s babies. We’re just looking after them for the morning. She took my brother and his fiancée to the airport, and I offered to give her a break because her partner’s at work.”

“Well you look a little alike. A family resemblance, I guess. Who wants a drink—Cokes for everyone?” She went and brought the drinks for them. “What would you like for lunch? I could order burger and fries for everyone?”

“Yeah, but no burger for Pete, he’s a vegetarian.” Mike told her

“Can we have some of that pecan pie? Mike brought some home yesterday. It was good. With ice cream too,” Micky asked her.

“That’s fine. I’ll go get everything ordered for you, and after that you okay to get playing, Mike? We can go through some of the old songs, I won’t be long.” She got up and went to the diner.

“Do you know if she’s single, Mike?” Davy asked him.

“No idea, but I don’t think she’d be your type. She always went for tall southern guys—she likes the accent.” Mike laughed.

“I know just what you mean. I kinda dig a tall southern guy too.” Pete winked at Mike.

“Where do you think you’ll find one of those here in California? Well, I suppose Mike might be able to help you find one, maybe. You think you can help Pete out, Mike?”

“Micky, what are you like? He’s already got me, and anytime he wants! You jealous or something, boy, because I ain’t interested in you?”

“Hey, you sure aren’t my type either, and I wouldn’t go behind Pete’s back even if you were,” Micky said. “I’m a one-woman man at the moment, unlike someone we know.” He looked at Davy.

Amy came back and sat down. “That’s the food ordered. Shouldn’t be too long. We can eat and then make a start if you want, Mike.”

“No problem, that’s fine with me. Do you wanna come and see us play tonight at the Dive?”

“Yeah, that would be cool. I’ve got tonight off too. I’ll be there—can’t wait to see y’all play.”

Davy decided to be cheeky and come straight out with his question. “Are you single, Amy? I was wondering if you fancied going out one night, maybe to see a movie.”

“Thanks for the offer, Davy. Yeah, I’m single, but I’m happy staying that way at the moment. I just got out of a relationship that wasn’t going too well. I wanna concentrate on my music career and myself for once,” she answered.

“Wow, another no, Davy! You’re not used to that, are you?” Micky said as he nudged him.

“Shut up, Mick. At least I don’t get as many knockbacks as you do,” he shouted back.

“Come on, you two, quit the arguing. You’ll wake up the twins and we’ll have them screaming the place down. Sorry about this, Amy. Can’t take them anywhere without them acting like brats.”

“S’okay, they’re just like my younger brothers. They argue and wind each other up as much as possible, so I’m used to it.”

The food was delivered by Nicole and the blonde waitress from the other day a few minutes later. Nicole looked at Pete and the stroller beside him and turned her nose up. They soon finished eating and Amy got up and brought back two guitars.

“Here, Mike, you play the twelve-string. You’re so much better than me with it. You guys gonna stay and watch? An audience would be good, see what you think?” she asked the others.

Davy decided to go next door to the diner to check out the waitresses, more so the blonde who’d served them their food. Micky went to visit the men’s room. Mike and Amy got themselves settled on the stage. Pete decided he would stay and watch.

They both were soon playing their guitars, messing around and changing song arrangements. Pete thought he could maybe have made a few suggestions, but country music wasn’t really his thing, and Mike looked so happy playing the acoustic with her, not having his performance to worry about. Pete could see how Mike was at ease with Amy, but he at least knew he had nothing to worry about. She just seemed into the music.

Soon they both working out new things together. She was listening intently to everything Mike suggested, what she should add and change—he was even adding lyrics to hers. Pete assumed their band in college must have been good, as just listening to them playing together now showed how well they gelled musically, just as he and Mike did.

Amy went off to the restroom and Mike came over to Pete. “What do you think? She’s good, isn’t she? It’s been cool playing with her. Hey, I could suggest she adds some banjo for the recording—that would work. What do you say, could you work with her?”

“Are you sure it would fit in, or you just want me involved? Because I’m fine with you helping her out. If she asks you, you should go for it. I’d come along and watch,” Pete replied.

“Don’t know what I’d do without you, Pete.” He sat beside him and squeezed his hand, quickly letting go as soon as the door opened and Amy came back in. Pete understood why. Mike wouldn’t want anything getting back to his mother and especially from a third party. Plus they didn’t know how Amy night react.

“So, I think that worked out really well, don’t you? Thanks so much for all the help, Mike, you always knew how to improve my songs. It felt just like it used to, us playing together. I’ve been working solo since the band split.”

“We better go and see what the other two are up to, or how much they’re annoying the waitresses next door. You reckon Davy’s worked his charm on any of them?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. A lot of the girls do date some of the male customers we get, and I’m sure they’ll fall for that British accent. It is kinda cute. I’ll see you both tonight—looking forward to it.”

They said goodbye and went to find Micky and Davy, who were both at a table with two blonde waitresses. “Hey, guys, meet Mindy and Sherrie. They’re coming to see us play tonight, and Mindy and I are going to see a movie tomorrow. We’ll see both you girls later.” Davy smiled at them.

“Sometimes you surprise me, Davy. Is there anywhere you can’t pick a chick up? We’re losing count of them all—how do you have the energy?” Mike said to him.

“I wonder how on earth he remembers all their names, and have you ever dated a girl twice, maybe after a long gap, because I’m sure they won’t forget when you don’t call them back?” asked Micky.

“Can we drop the twins off before we go home? I’m sure Annie should be back by now.” Pete asked Micky.

“Hey Mike, you know the jacket Amy wore? She said it was your letterman jacket—what is it with girls wearing guys’ jackets?” Davy asked.

“Is it different in Texas? Because normally a guy gives his letterman jacket to a chick he’s dating. I didn’t get too serious with a chick to do that, and there were more guys at tech college,” Micky said.

“No, Mick, it’s the same in Texas. Amy and I were dating for most of the time we were at college.”

Mike suddenly heard Micky gasp.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on, Pete and Mike were getting ready in their bedroom to leave for their gig. Pete stared over at Mike and decided to ask him about what had been on his mind for a few hours.

“In the car, you said you dated Amy at college, was it?” he asked.

“Pete, can we maybe talk about this later? We need to set off soon, so it’s not the best time right now. Things are a bit too busy—like I said, remind me later when we get back home,” he answered.

They’d soon packed all their instruments into the trunk of the Monkeemobile and were waiting for Davy to finish in the bathroom. Micky was knocking on the door. “Come on, Davy, hurry up! We need to set off. Mike and Peter are waiting in the car for us. Get away from the mirror and get your ass out here now.”

“All right, all right. I’m on my way. Just give me one more minute.” He came out of the bathroom and shook his head at Micky. “Can’t a guy have some peace when he’s on the toilet, for god’s sake?”

Davy got into the car while Micky locked the front door. Mike drove them down to the Strip. He kept checking how Pete was looking. He hadn’t meant to mention about his past with Amy, especially not to Pete, but he could tell Pete was mulling things over in his head. Luckily for him there wasn’t much traffic and they only hit one red light, so they were at the club early.

It didn’t take them long to get the drum kit set up and tune their guitars, and they had twenty minutes before they were due to play. Davy and Micky got a drink and went to wait outside for Gemma and Davy’s date to arrive. Since getting together with Micky, Gemma had been at every one of their gigs, down at the front supporting him. She was still pretty quiet around the others, but Mike could tell that she seemed right for him. Micky deserved some luck with chicks.

Pete had gone upstairs to see if he could find Vicky. She’d asked him to go see her because she had a favor to ask him. He found her mid-discussion with Ronnie in the kitchen.

“Everything okay? Do you want me to come back later? I can see you’re busy now.”

“No, it’s okay, Pete. I need to go downstairs to the bar anyway. We can talk later,” Ronnie said to Vicky as she left the room. Vicky didn’t look too happy.

“Everything okay with you?” Pete asked her. “You said you wanted to talk—what can I do for you?”

“Oh, Pete, I just wondered if you could swap a shift at the hotel with me? But I’m not sure if I need to now. I wanted to take Ronnie to see a friend of mine about helping us out with something, but she told me she doesn’t want anything to do with this guy.”

“Oh no problem. You wanna talk about it? I could do with something to take my mind off something that’s going around in my head.” He asked her.

“No, not now, we’ll get around things another way. Do you wanna talk about your problem?”

“Mike’s invited a friend to come see you play tonight, but she was more than a friend—she’s an ex, his old college girlfriend who he was in a band with too.”

“Ah, Pete, so you’re panicking as usual. Can’t you see how things are between you? Mike loves you. Look you just survived Jacob and your dad trying to mess things up—I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“I guess you’re right. Thanks. Are you sure you don’t need any help with your problem? I’ll do what I can to help you out anytime. Remember that.”

“Thanks, Pete. It’s something me and Ronnie need to talk about first. And same for you. I’m always here for you. Get yourself downstairs— the others will be wondering where you are.” She gave Pete a big hug and he went down and found Mike having a drink, Amy beside him.

“It’s Coke,” he said, holding his glass up. “You done upstairs? Is everything okay between them? Ronnie looks like she’s in a bit of a mood.”

“I think she and Vicky have had a disagreement about something, but Vicky didn’t wanna talk about it. I’m sure they’ll sort things out,” Pete answered.

“Who’s Ronnie?” Amy asked “There’s only other girls around?”

“She’s the redhead behind the bar. She runs the club. She and Vicky live upstairs. We’ve kinda become good friends with them. Pete plays piano at the same hotel as Vicky,” Mike answered.

“So they’re two girls who are together as a couple? That’s different, I suppose.”

“You don’t have a problem with that, do you?” Pete asked.

“Of course not. Each to their own…what’s the matter with Pete?” she asked Mike as Pete went over to join Micky and Davy on the stage.

“Well his sister, Annie, she’s in a relationship with another girl, and Pete’s really friendly with Vicky, and you probably noticed he’s quite a sensitive guy. He worries about things more than he should.”

“Okay, but hasn’t she got twins? She must have been with a guy.”

“That’s a long story. She had an ex and, well, she got pregnant, and ran from her folks. Listen, I can’t really go into it. I need to go and start our set anyway. Hope you enjoy it?”

Mindy, Sherrie and Gemma came over and joined Amy. Gemma introduced herself as Micky’s girlfriend, and said she came to all the Monkees gigs, telling them they should go and see one of the weekend gigs as the crowds were better, but they were the best band around the Strip, she thought.

They’d made a few adjustments to their set. Micky had managed to persuade Mike to step up and sing some more of their songs, which all gained plenty of applause from the crowd, which quite surprised Mike. He knew Micky and Davy were much better singers, and of course always popular with the chicks.

After their first set, they went over and joined the girls. Ronnie came over to the table as Mike and Amy were talking about playing together earlier in the day. “Hey, if you wanna go up and play a few songs, that’s fine by me. I’ll stand your group a few rounds of drinks.”

Amy looked at Mike. “You up for it?” He nodded and picked up his guitar. Ronnie went up and introduced them. They played two of the songs they’d been playing that morning. It also seemed to go down well with everyone who was in the club. Afterward, Ronnie, who looked really happy, approached them before the guys were due to start their second set.

“Can I have a word with you please? Mike, how would you and your friend like to do a set here tomorrow night? The duo we booked cancelled this afternoon—one of them is sick—you’d be doing me a big favor. Just think about it and let me know, please?”

Amy looked at Mike. “I’m up for it if you are. I’ve got tomorrow night off, so I can do it. Come on, Mike, it’ll be like old times. We could do with getting together tomorrow sometime so we can plan a set, if that’s okay with your friends?”

“I guess so. I don’t think the others will mind, and the money’s handy.” _Well the work on the car should be covered, I hope. “_ Yeah, okay I’ll do it,” he replied.

“Thanks so much guys. Just one long set should be good. I’m glad you could help me out.”

“No problem, Ronnie, we’ll get a set sorted out. I better get back on stage—we’ve got a set to play.” He noticed Pete had been watching them. “You okay?” he asked as he walked by him. Pete nodded and they started to play _I’m a Believer_ going straight into _Papa Gene’s Blues_ and _You Told Me_ , then finished the set with _She Hangs Out_.

As they finished, Mike was a little worried how to tell the others about the gig he’d organized with Ronnie for him and Amy. He was hoping they’d be cool about it. He decided to be upfront and tell them when they got off stage.

“Guys, can I just have a minute with you? There’s something I need to tell you about. Well…it’s that Ronnie’s asked me and Amy if we wanna play a set her tomorrow night. She’s been let down by a duo and needs an act. Are you all okay with this?” he asked trying to gauge their reactions.

“Well I’ve already got a date planned, so it doesn’t bother me,” Davy said.

Micky looked fine about it. “I’m going to a party with Gemma and her family. It’s out of town so I’ll won’t be back until the morning after. So go for it, Mike.” 

Mike looked at Pete, not sure of what he would say. “It’s okay by me, if it’s what you want to do. I’ve no objection,” Pete answered him.

“Thanks, guys. Amy and I just need to sort out some details with Ronnie. You go get a drink and I’ll be with you as quick as I can, or are you two going somewhere else?” he asked Davy and Micky.

“We’re taking Gemma and Mindy for something to eat. I shouldn’t be home too late. I doubt he’ll be home until the morning.” Micky looked at Davy and laughed.

“Okay. I promise I won’t be long, Pete. You don’t mind, do you?” Pete shook his head and started to help the other two pack the instruments into the car.

Davy looked at Pete. “You sure you’re okay with tomorrow? I mean, you two would have had the pad to yourselves for the night. You gonna be all right on your own?” he asked him.

“Of course I will, Mick, I’m a big boy. I hadn’t really made any plans. Well anyway, there’ll be other nights. Mike looks really happy about this chance.” Pete left them to go to the bar to get a drink.

“I think he’s disappointed, but he won’t let Mike know that. He’s probably thinking about the comment Mike made earlier, you know, the one about Amy and him dating,” Micky said to Davy.

Mike and Amy had gone upstairs to see Ronnie, as the back room was busy with a private party. They found her with Vicky in the kitchen having a bit of a heated discussion. Mike glanced between them, sensing some tension. Ronnie introduced Amy to Vicky and she took them through to the living room for a chat.

“So is it still okay? The other guys cool with it? I was thinking a set half past eight until ten—that’s what the duo were going to be doing. Is that fine with both of you? It’ll be the usual rate, Mike.”

Amy and Mike looked at each other and nodded. “Looks like you got a deal, Ronnie. We won’t let you down. How about you coming around to our pad tomorrow, Amy? We’ll work on a set list and do some rehearsing…how about you come about eleven? I could come and pick you up if you want?”

“It might be best if you come and get me. I wouldn’t know where to go. Pick me up about twelve as I’ve got a few things already on in the morning.”

“So if everything’s okay, I’ll see you both tomorrow,” Ronnie said.

Amy said her goodbyes to both of them and left, leaving Mike and Ronnie alone.

“Is everything okay between you and Vicky? You weren’t having an argument, were you? You wanna talk about anything?”

“Has Pete said anything to you? I know he was chatting up here with Vicky earlier…yeah we’re having a few problems. It’s well…we both want the same thing, but we can’t agree how to go about getting it, and who goes through with it. It’s kind of complicated. I’m gonna chat to my parents, see if they can suggest how to help. It’s something they’ve been through. Sorry, probably confusing you.”

“Yeah, it does sound complicated, but me and Pete are always about if you do wanna talk about anything. Just give us a call. Speaking of, I better go and go see what he’s up to. See you later.”

“Thanks, Mike. Maybe you…no forget about it. See you tomorrow.”

Mike went downstairs and found Pete at a table just finishing a Coke. “You finished and ready to leave now?” he asked Mike as he got up.

“Yeah, everything’s all sorted. Amy’s already left—have the guys gone? We going straight home or is there anything you wanna do?”

“No, home’s fine, Mike. It’s been a long day. I’m tired…unless you want to do something else?”

“How about we call and get a pizza on the way? I’m kinda hungry. That okay, babe? Oh, by the way, Amy’s gonna be coming around tomorrow to work on a set list with me. I’m gonna go pick her up before lunch—you don’t mind, do you?”

“Sure, that’s okay. To both questions, about the pizza and Amy. I can maybe help out too, if you want any help with anything.”

“Thanks, I might take you up on that. You always have a good ear, and I always value your opinion.”

The journey home was quiet. Both Mike and Peter had things on their minds that neither seemed to want to talk about. Mike made a brief stop not far from the pad to collect a pizza.

Back at the pad later, after they’d finished eating, Mike decided to do some cleaning, something the younger pair didn’t seem to do much of. He made a start checking through the fridge and their cupboards for anything out of date. He was trying to keep himself busy, feeling a little nervous about playing a gig tomorrow without the other three.

Pete went off to their bedroom and went to look in the closet. He wanted to look for some of his notebooks. He’d remember something about a song he’d started a few months back. He was moving boxes all around when a few fell from one of the higher shelves. He knelt down to retrieve everything to put it back.

He gathered it was Mike’s things. It looked like some photos from when he was in the air force. _He sure looks good in that uniform,_ Pete thought to himself. There were some more from college. He recognized Amy in a few of them. She and Mike looked very happy together, smiling and posing with their arms around each other. Someone had even taken one of them mid-kiss. Most of them had dates and places and even their initials scribbled on the back.

There were also ticket stubs, concert flyers, programs, even a menu. These had dates on them that corresponded with the photos. Even a menu with ‘ _our first anniversary’_ written on it. The writing was similar to something Pete had seen before. He tried to think where as he carefully returned everything, putting the box back.

He sat on the bed trying to think. He looked around the room and saw Mike’s books on his bedside table. He picked up the one Mike was currently reading, and looked at the gig flyer he used as a bookmark. It had a printed photo of Amy and Mike on it. It looked like a performance from their college days, on the back, handwritten, was ‘ _This doesn’t count as a date!’_ Pete wondered to himself, with Mike keeping this close by, and seeing it most days, _does he still have feelings for her?_


	6. Chapter 6

Peter had feigned sleep when Mike had eventually come to bed. He’d had too much going through his head to even think about talking to him. He hadn’t slept much, tossing and turning all night, but he awoke with Mike’s arms wrapped around him. He turned and looked into Mike’s brown eyes.

“Morning, Pete. You okay? You’ve been restless all night. I was worried about you—even had to force you back into bed twice. It looked like you were gonna sleepwalk. Something must be stressing you out to cause you to act like this?” Mike sat up and asked him.

“I don’t know. Bad dream, maybe, but I’m okay. Don’t worry about me.” He sat up and wrapped an arm around Mike’s waist and put his head on his shoulder, Mike instantly started stroking his hair.

“Well, you better promise to tell me if there’s ever anything bothering you. No bottling things up, like you usually do. Remember that.”

“Yeah, Michael, I won’t do that. And I’ll talk to you.”

“Good. I’ll go make us some breakfast. We’ve got some eggs that need using so I’ll do scrambled egg with toast and bring it to you in bed. Won’t be long.” He bent down and gave Pete a quick kiss.

Mike soon returned with a tray with food for both of them. “I added some tomatoes as well. They needed using, I’m sure there’s only me that checks if the food in the fridge is going off.”

Getting up after they’d finished eating, Mike knocked some things off his bedside table, and his book fell open when it landed on the bed. Pete noticed the flyer again and held it up to Mike.

“This is you and Amy, the photo printed here—is it from an old gig of yours?” He turned it over. “What does ‘ _this doesn’t count as a date’_ mean?”

“I can’t remember, and yeah it was one of our college gigs,” Mike replied.

“But you’ve kept hold of it for quite a few years, so it must mean something to you. How long did you date for?

“Does it really matter, Pete? There’s nothing really to say. You know I’ve been with other guys and girls before. I’ve just used it as a bookmark for years. Don’t know why. Just have.”

“Okay. I’m sorry. I just…can’t help myself overthinking things at times. Everything’s fine.”

“Good. Don’t worry. I’m with you, remember. I’m gonna have a shower before I head out. I’m gonna go to the store then pick Amy up. I’m nervous about tonight. It’s not gonna be the same without you up on stage with me.”

As Mike got up to leave, he opened a drawer on his bedside table, threw the book in it, and left Pete on his own. Pete stayed in bed, then went to shower after Mike was done in the bathroom.

When Pete had finished in the bathroom, he found a note on the kitchen table. It looked like he’d just missed Mike, as he heard the Monkeemobile driving away.

He looked around the rest of the pad to see if either of the other two had returned home. There was no sign of them. As he came in from the sun deck, the phone rang.

“Hello,” he said to the person on the other end. “Oh, sorry, Mrs. Nesmith, you’ve just missed him. He left about ten minutes ago. I’ll ask him to call you back.”

“That would be good, Peter. Do you know where he’s gone? I just wondered as I heard Amy Miller’s in town. I was calling to see if Michael had heard or met her?”

“Yes, he knows. We all met her the other day at a club she works and sings at,” Pete told her.

“How did he seem about seeing her again? I know it’s been a while since they last saw each other, and they had an amicable split, but I’m hoping they might rekindle their feelings for each other. She was so good for him. It was such a shame she didn’t move to California with him. She just told him to go on his own to pursue his dream.”

“How long were they together? He never told us anything about her before.”

“They were on and off since junior high, but got serious in the last year of high school. She even waited for him when he was away in the air force, and they lived with each other while they were at college. I think the longest they were not on and off was two and a half years…they were perfect together. It broke my heart when they split up, but I’m hoping they get back on track. You’ll have to keep your eye on them for me. Does it look like they’re getting close”

“Well they’re playing a gig together at a club tonight. He’s out picking her up now.”

“Good, that sounds promising. Peter, don’t say anything about me calling. I’ll surprise him later, but I’m hoping to hear some good news from him soon. Goodbye, Peter.”

Pete sat on the couch, now even more confused about how he felt, and he tried to take everything in. So Mike and Amy had been together a long time and had even lived together. Mike’s mom wanted them to reconcile. _There’s no chance he’ll tell his mom about us now._

The door opened and Micky walked in. “Morning, Pete. Mike about?”

“Yeah, he’s gone to the store, then he’s going to meet Amy. She’s coming back here to rehearse with him for tonight’s gig. Are you back for long, or going out to meet Gemma?”

“I’m not meeting her until about six. She’s gone to work—half-day shift. I think she’s definitely the girl for me, Pete, and her parents like me too, so that’s a good thing. I’m even taking her to Mom’s for dinner on Friday. I hope she likes her.”

“I’m sure she will. Your mom will just want you to be happy, and Gemma does seem good for you. She’s totally different to that Cathy chick.”

“Thanks, Pete. I hope we get as close as you and Mike are, or anywhere near that. I mean, look how you two are good for each other. You’re perfect together—good as a couple,” Micky said to him.

“Well his ex is around now, and I guess I’m a little paranoid and unsure of how he feels about her.”

“Peter…he loves you! He tells you often enough. She’s an ex, remember? He’s with you.” Micky sat beside Pete and gave him a hug. “Stop worrying, Pete. It’ll be okay, believe me.”

“Thanks, Micky. You’re a good friend.”

“It’s okay. I’m here for you anytime, if you need to talk or whatever. Don’t forget that.”

Pete returned the hug to Micky. He was glad he’d turned up when he had. It had helped. A few minutes later Mike walked in through the front door with Amy.

“Excuse the mess, and welcome to the pad. Sit down and make yourself comfortable. Oh hi, Micky. Would you like a cold drink, Amy? I’ll put these groceries down and get you one.”

Amy had walked over to the window, looking out to the sun deck and beach. “What a great place to live. I’d love to live somewhere like this, so close to the ocean. You’re so lucky. You’ve got a small stage too. Lots of interesting items around too. I like it.”

“We like it. I pick up a lot of odd things that I can’t resist.” Micky laughed. “Same as meeting these guys, I suppose.”

“Hey, did you stop overnight at Gemma’s? I thought you were coming home last night, Mick.”

“I was gonna but things went well, and what more can I say? She asked me to spend the night with her! My life’s improving for once.”

“Good to hear. I’m happy for you. I just wish some of it would rub off on Davy. He always seems to have a few chicks on the go at once—one should be enough for a guy.”

“What about you Mike? Is there someone you’re maybe interested in? I’m sure there’s a girl out there for you. Some of the girls from the diner and club have asked me about you…well, about all of you. I can easily arrange dates for you,” Amy said.

“I’m fine with how my life is at the moment. There’s probably only Davy would would take you up on that offer,” Mike answered her.

“Should we start rehearsing? I’ve brought some of my songs and music with me. You’ve got quite a few instruments here.” She walked around the band stand. “Oh, an old upright piano! Do you mind if I have a go? I only know a few basic tunes though.”

Mike looked around for Pete but he hadn’t noticed Pete had gone into their room, “Sure. I don’t think Pete will mind. Most of the things up here are his, even the French horn.”

“Yes, I remember you saying he played quite a few instruments and studied music,” Amy said as she sat down at the piano. She started to play a nursery rhyme. “This is about my limit.”

Soon she and Mike had their acoustics out and were playing together, Mike making notes as they went along. Micky was watching and listening to them. “You sound good together. Shame I can’t come to support you tonight, but I bet you’ll have a great night.”

“Thanks, Mick. It might be better in a way that none of you will be there—I’m still quite nervous about it all, but I’ll miss you all with me. It’ll be odd.”

“I’m hungry—do either of you want a sandwich?” Micky started getting things out of the cupboards. “I’m gonna check if Pete wants anything.” He went over to the downstairs bedroom where Pete was lying on the bed reading a book.

“Pete, you want some lunch? I’m making sandwiches. We’ve got some cheese and tomato. Are you hiding in here to avoid seeing Mike playing with Amy? And don’t say no because I know you too well. Come on out.”

“All right. I’ll come out and even eat one of your sandwiches, but afterward I might go to Annie’s.”

“Good. Hurry up then,” Micky replied, pulling Pete up off the bed and into a hug.

“I’m still trying to think of what to do for our anniversary. I wanna get Mike something special, but it’s less than a week away, and I’ve got no idea what to do.”

“We’ll help you think of something. Don’t worry—you panic about everything too much. Just chill, follow me, and watch Mike play. He’s nervous and will need you there for him.”

Pete helped Micky make lunch, and watched Amy and Mike for a while. “I’m gonna go and see Annie. I’ll probably be back before you leave.” He didn’t go over to Mike, sensing Mike didn’t want Amy to know about the relationship in case she told his mom. “Bye, see you later.”

He was at Annie’s ten minutes later, letting himself in. Annie was busy getting the twins dressed. “Oh, are you going out? I thought I’d come round and see you.”

“Just taking the twins to a mom and baby group. We’re meeting on the beach today. Come with me. There’s often a few guys that turn up. I’ll be ready in a minute. Would you put Summer in the stroller? Dylan’s not quite ready yet—trouble here decided to fill his diaper.”

“Come here, Summer. Me and mommy are gonna take you and Dylan out. Have you got hats for them? It’s hot out there. Oh I see you’ve already packed a bag…prepared for anything.”

“I have to be, with these two. They’ve got sun-cream on as well. Dylan, stop wriggling about so much. Stop kicking. Yes you are so cute. Look at those cute dimples, just like your Uncle Peter.”

“They both have a look of you. Pass him over and I’ll strap him in the stroller, so you can get yourself ready…there you are, both all settled.”

When they arrived at the beach, there were just over a dozen people. Two guys sat together talking. One of them indicated to Pete to come join them. They told him to help himself to a drink from a cooler that was in the middle of the group.

“Hi, I’m Steve and this is Carl. You’re new to the group—come sit with us, leave the chicks to fussing over the babies. So you’ve got twins? A handful, I bet.”

“Oh no, I’m not their dad. Annie’s my sister. I’m Peter, by the way. Thanks for the Coke.”

“No problem. Good to see another guy here. Often I’m here on my own amongst these chicks talking about diapers, rashes, teething, and sore nipples. It sure ain’t fun. You’re lucky you don’t have to deal with the sleepless nights, crying, baby sick and dirty diapers,” Carl said to Pete.

The women were talking over problems they were all having with their babies. The two guys got another bag and started up a bbq, getting out some burgers, steaks and sausages.

“Do you wanna help us, Pete, get away from the chicks talking?” Steve asked him.

“I’d rather not help cook the meat. I’m a vegetarian…is there anything else needs doing?”

“You can get the bread and salad out of the other bag and maybe turn the radio on? We could do with some music, make this into more of a party,” Carl said.

Pete turned on their radio and it was tuned to a country music station. He didn’t think he should find a different station so just went and sat beside Annie. She looked over at the radio, the guys at the bbq, then stared at Pete. “You okay?” she whispered to him.

“I’m fine. I need to talk to you, but it can wait for now.”

“Oh, sorry, girls. I forgot—this is my brother, Peter. He was at a loose end so he came to help me with the twins. He lives down here too, just down the beach,” Annie said as she introduced him.

Annie got the food that she’d brought out of her bag, mainly cakes and cookies that she’d baked. After that she passed Summer over to Pete while she sat with Dylan. Some of the other moms had fetched sandwiches, fruit, chips, dips, slaw and some doughnuts.

The moms all chatted and surprisingly the babies all stayed pretty quiet. Dylan and Summer always seemed to enjoy being around music, but they soon started getting tired, so Annie packed her things up. She said goodbye to her friends, and she and Pete walked back to the house.

Inside and when the twins were settled into their cribs, Annie decided to find out what was bothering Pete. She knew he was bottling things up. “So what’s bothering you then? Don’t say ‘nothing’ because it’s so obvious. I know you too well, Peter. Talk to me.”

“I really don’t wanna talk about it, sorry,” he replied.

“It’s Mike and Amy, isn’t it? Is it their gig tonight, or do you think they’re getting a little too well? They’d have to be good friends to work together and they were in a band before you met him… I think their gig should go well. I listen to the radio a lot lately, and Christine seems to like the kind of things Amy plays, and the DJs are even predicting a country music revival.”

Pete looked worked up. “Can you please just drop it? I’ve had enough of country music today. It’s everywhere I go! Can you please try a be a bit more sensitive to my needs!”


	7. Chapter 7

Pete was walking back to the pad. He wasn’t in the best of moods, upset and angry at himself more than anything, as he’d snapped at Annie and just left without giving her a chance to answer him or even react to what he’d done. He kept a slow pace as he wasn’t in a rush to get home, hoping Mike and Amy would already have left for the club.

The door was locked so he took that as a sign that no-one was home. He went in and sat on the couch, grabbing his acoustic on the way.

Mike and Amy had left about five minutes before Pete got to the pad. Micky had gone with them as Gemma was going to pick him up on the Strip near the club. When they’d arrived, Amy had gone in on her own as Micky had said he wanted to have a word with Mike.

“You need to talk to Pete when you get back after the gig. Just reassure him everything’s fine between you. He thinks you won’t want Amy to know you’re together in case she mentions anything to your mom and you know he’s bothered that you haven’t told her about you being a couple.”

“Okay, thanks, Mick. I will. You have a good night. See you tomorrow.”

“I hope the gig goes well. Good luck and show them what you can do. You’ll both be great. It’s a shame I can’t stay and watch. Bye, Mike.”

Mike went inside and noticed Amy already talking to Ronnie and got them both a beer. “Hi, Mike. None of the others come to watch you?” Ronnie asked him.

“No, they’ve all got other things on. In a way, I’m glad. I wouldn’t want to go wrong in front of them and I’m already nervous about it.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll be great. It’ll be like our old gigs—we were always good together.” Amy went off to tune her guitar and get ready.

“I’m surprised Pete didn’t come to support you. Is he busy too?” Ronnie asked Mike.

“I think he felt he’d make me more nervous, and he said there was something he wanted to do.”

“Okay then. Good luck. I’m sure everything will be good. Just keep your eyes on your guitar and forget about the crowd. There’s a few regulars who’ve come to see you.”

“Thanks for this chance, Ronnie. Hope we don’t let you down.” He went and joined Amy.

“You won’t. Don’t worry,” Ronnie shouted to him.

Amy pulled him close and hugged him. “You’re gonna be great, Mike. Listen to Ronnie. I’m so looking forward to playing this gig with you.”

“Thanks. Me too. Well, ten minutes until we start,” he said, taking a swig of his beer. 

Back at the pad, Pete didn’t know what to do. He’d read the magazines that were on the coffee table; there was nothing on the television that interested him, and when he put the radio on, it was playing country songs, the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

He turned the radio off and looked around the pad. The place was too quiet without the others. He decided he’d do something to surprise Mike. Mike always complained the others rarely did any cleaning, so Peter got out all the cleaning products from the cupboard under the sink, filled a bucket with water, poured in some detergent, got some cloths and went to start in the bathroom, scrubbing out the tub, basin and even the john and floors. He was on a roll.

_I need to do something to take my mind off the fact Mike’s playing music with someone else, a chick who’s an ex, someone he was with for over two years and lived with, someone his mom liked and knew about, someone his mom wanted him to get back together with…_

In no time, the bathroom was spotless and smelt much better. He even cleaned the window, then decided to start on the kitchen, emptying out all the cupboards to start on washing them down, knowing that would keep him busy for a good while.

The phone rang again. Pete had ignored it the previous two times, expecting it to be Annie or even Mike’s mom, and he really didn’t feel like talking to either of them right now, but he picked it up, deciding to try and get rid of whoever it was as quickly as he could.

On the other end of the line was Vicky. “Hi, Pete. You don’t mind me calling, do you? I was hoping you were coming tonight. I wanted to have a chat, but Ronnie told me only Mike and Amy had come. You okay for a chat—you got the time?”

“Of course. No problem. Is everything all right? I’m here for you anytime, remember. I decided to stay at home. I’m cleaning the pad, but I can take a break.”

“Okay. I’m just a bit stressed. Ronnie and I are still having a few issues. She stayed at her dads last night, claiming she needed to talk to him about something, I don’t know why we couldn’t have both gone today to see him together.”

“My head’s all over the place too. Mike’s mom called today. She has no idea that we’re together. He hadn’t mentioned it to her, and I don’t know if he ever will, and she’s hoping he gets back with Amy.”

“You said she was an old college girlfriend of his.”

“Yeah, his mom told me they were together about two and a half years, so that sounds pretty serious to me. She said they were perfect together—they even lived together for a while.”

“Pete, they’re only playing a set together! They don’t look like a couple. You know what moms are like, and he is an only child…I’m sure he’ll tell her about you when he’s ready.”

“I hope so. Things have just seemed different since Amy’s been around. We haven’t…well…had sex in a few days and I feel kind of awkward. I just want things back to normal. Everything was so good after we’d got through the issues with Jacob.”

“He’s back behind the bar tonight. I saw him when I went down to see if you’d turned up with Mike. He’s quieter than normal. Do you want me to hop in the car and come round for a chat?”

“No, it’s okay. You’ve got your own problems. Hopefully after this gig, Mike will be back to his normal self. What did you wanna talk about? Sorry for going on about my problems.”

“I’ll maybe call Annie tomorrow, see if she wants to meet up for a chat. You don’t need any more on your plate. Sounds like you’re getting yourself stressed out as well…we’re a right pair.”

“I don’t think she’ll be too happy with me right now. I snapped at her and then took off. I ignored the phone twice because I thought it might be her. I need to apologise to her, but might wait for now.”

“Well, I’ll tell her we talked and you felt bad about what happened, or you could come and talk with us? Might be easier for you. Sounds like things are going well downstairs. I hope it puts Ronnie in a better mood. Al least you took my mind off some of my problems. Thanks, Pete. I’ll see you soon.”

Pete hung up the phone and went back to finish off in the kitchen.

Back at the Dive, Mike and Amy’s set was going really well. They had got quite a big crowd in, and quite a few were country fans wearing Stetsons and western clothing. Amy and Mike were seated on stools half-facing each other. Mike was really enjoying himself and wondering why he’d been nervous. His songs were getting a good response, as were their old numbers, and Amy’s new work, and the bar seemed busier than normal.

Most of the set was songs from their old band, with some covers of country songs and sone duets that they’d played while practicing earlier at the pad. They ended the set with the song that Mike had written the lyrics and Amy the music for, and the crowd they them a big round of applause when they finished.

Just as they came off the stage, Amy put her arms around Mike and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. “Thanks so much for tonight! That was brilliant. I wanna play again sometime soon again with you—don’t you agree we’re good together?”

“Yeah I guess so. It was cool playing something different. I enjoyed it.”

Jacob came over with two beers for them. “These are on me. I’m having a few drinks in the back room with some of the other staff after we close, just to celebrate—I passed the first round of the admission process. Is Pete not here with you?”

“No, he stayed at the pad. Sure we’ll have a drink with you. You okay with that, Amy? You’re not in a rush to get home, are you?” Mike asked.

“No, that’ll be cool. I’m up for it.”

“Great. Ronnie put a pool table and pinball machine in the back room—either of you play pool?”

“I’m pretty good. Some of the guys back home used to lose cash taking me on.” Amy laughed.

“I’ll take you on later. I better get back behind the bar. Catch you both when I’ve finished.” Jacob left to start collecting empty glasses.

“Hey, you got a minute?” Ronnie asked them. Another guy stood beside her. “This is Robert. He’s a friend of my dad’s, and, well, he’s looking for a house band for a club he’s opening next month. He wants to talk with you.”

Robert sat at an empty chair at their table and held out his hand. Mike and Amy both shook hands with him. “As Ronnie just mentioned, I’m opening a new club in LA at the beginning of September and I want someone who can play three nights a week. I’ll pay more than the scale amount. I had planned to come to see the duo, but you two kids were so much better than what I’d heard of their work.”

“Thanks. Glad you enjoyed our music” Annie said.

“Yeah, haven’t you heard the radio lately? Country music’s headed for a big revival out here and I want to sign you up before anyone else hears you and wants you.”

“That sounds brilliant, Robert. I’m very interested, but I do play at another bar a few nights…would you be fine with that? And also I’m normally a solo act. This gig was just a one-off,” Amy said.

Mike started to comment. “Yeah, I already play in a group. We’re the house band here at this club. I don’t mind playing the odd set with Amy, but I couldn’t commit to it permanently.”

“Would me as a solo act be a problem? Because I’m very tempted by your offer,” Amy said.

“I’d like you as a duo, but I’m sure it could work out…maybe you could do one set as a duo each week? I need to go, so think about it. Here’s my number—call me when you decide?”

“You need to think if this is a better offer than the bar you’re already playing at, and if you could work around playing at both. I’ll try and play the odd set with you but I can’t promise anything.”

“It’s okay, Mike. I understand you already have the group with the guys. It’s not fair on them. I couldn’t ask you to work with just me.”

“I know. Thanks. I mean, I know I split on you and the group before, so I do kind of owe you, so I’ll try and work something out with the others.” 

“Let’s forget about it for now and go find this back room with the pinball machine and pool table. Are you willing to take me on?” Amy smiled at him.

Meanwhile back at the pad, Pete had been busy. He’d finished cleaning up the kitchen, stripped and changed their sheets and put them in the washer, mopped the kitchen floor, swept the living room and done some dusting and tidying, in there and the closet. He hoped Mike would be happy that someone else had made an effort for a change.

After reading for a short while, he decided to work on some music at the piano. Playing always helped to take his mind off things that were bothering him. He played until he started to get tired and went off to bed. He wasn’t going to wait up for Mike. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to hear about their gig, even though he felt a bit selfish.

Back at the club, Amy had won a game against Mike and Jacob and some of the other staff who were now all in the back room. Amy was just setting up the table to take on Jacob.

“You wanna have a bet on this game?” she asked him.

“Nah, I don’t think so, because I guess I’m gonna lose. I can tell by that look in your eyes. And I need to save my cash for college.”

Mike went off to the bar and came back with beers for Amy and Jacob, and a Coke for him as he needed to drive home and wanted to stay sober after what had happened earlier in the week.

“So how you two know each other?” Jacob started to question Amy. “Sounds like a Texas accent to me—old school or college friends?”

“Both. We met at junior high school, went through high school and college together as well. We dated for a few years, even had a band together until Mike decided to move out here to California to start a new life. We split and ended the group because I didn’t want to leave at the time, but I decided to go for it and came here the other week—just wish I’d moved out here earlier.”

“I haven’t been around that long. Came here to do my masters at UCLA. I’ve known Pete for years. We went to the same college. He flunked out whereas I finished my degree.”

“Similar to me and Mike. I finished my course and he quit before he moved over here.”

Mike watched them play and listened to them chatting. Amy soon beat Jacob and he got her a drink as her winnings. “Remind me to never bet against her, Mike.” Jacob laughed and said goodbye. He had an early start, going to sign a few papers for college in the morning.

“I think we should head off home too. Are you gonna be okay, Amy? You have had quite a few drinks—it might be better if you come back to the pad with me. I’d rather not leave you on your own.”

“Sure, Mike. That’s very thoughtful. Let’s just grab our guitars and I’m ready,” she replied.

They were soon in the Monkeemobile, making the journey back to Beechwood. Mike parked the car in the drive and walked Amy into the house, putting her guitar by the couch.

“You wanna go straight to bed or do you want a coffee?”

“Bed, I think. I’m tired.”

Mike showed her to the spare room.

“I can sleep on the couch. You don’t have to give up your bed for me, or we can share?” She sat on the bed and looked at him.

“No, it’s okay. I’m gonna take the couch. I’ll leave you to get settled. Good night, Amy.”

“Night, Mike.” She pulled off her jeans and climbed under the sheets.

Mike left her alone and went to the closet to get some bedding. He didn’t feel he should disturb Pete so didn’t bother going into their room. He looked around the pad, noticing how clean things were. _Looks like Pete’s been busy._ He made up a makeshift bed and was soon fast asleep.

Pete woke up not much later. He rolled over, noticing Mike hadn’t come to bed. _Is he home yet?_ He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and heard someone snoring quietly in the spare room. He opened the door slightly and saw it was Amy and she was on her own. As he turned to go back to his room, he noticed Mike asleep on the couch.

Mike must have sensed something, as he stirred, opened his eyes and looked over at Pete.

“Why didn’t you come to bed? You could have woken me instead of crashing out here.”

“Pete, Amy stayed over. She had a few too many drinks. She thinks she’s sleeping in my bed, and I’d rather not tell her, and I didn’t want her maybe coming out here and wondering where I was. We could do without her checking our room and seeing us in bed together. I can’t risk my mom finding anything out yet, babe. I’m sorry.”

“So what other people think is more important to you, Michael?”

“No, Pete. I just wanna tell my mom myself, when I’m good and ready, and in person.”

“All right. So no one else can know. Okay, at least I know where I stand,” Pete answered, trying his best to hold back tears.

“Just for a bit longer, Pete, I promise. I’ll tell people when the time’s right.”

“When do you think that might be? It just feels well…like…can I ask you one thing, Michael? And I want an honest answer from you…am I just your dirty little secret?”


	8. Chapter 8

Mike woke early. He hadn’t really slept too well on the couch and Pete’s outburst in the early hours had surprised him. He told him he’d talk to Amy this morning, tell her about them and that he’d tell his mom soon. He decided to hit the shower after he’d had a coffee. No-one else was awake.

After he’d finished his drink, he went off to the bathroom, not hearing the front door open and Micky coming in. Micky saw someone had made coffee and helped himself to a cup.

He’d just sat down at the kitchen table when Amy came out of the spare bedroom. “Hi, Micky. Is it okay to get a coffee? I guess you’re wondering why I’m here? Mike invited me to stay as I’d had a few drinks, and he thought I shouldn’t be on my own. I stayed in his room and he slept on the couch. Do you mind if I call a cab? I need to get home.”

“Okay…his room.” Micky looked a little confused “Sure. The phone’s just over there.”

She made a quick call to a taxi company and came and sat with Micky. “Yeah, I said I’d take the couch, but he wouldn’t let me. Too much of a gentleman.”

“Mike mentioned to us yesterday that you two dated when you lived in Texas…were things pretty serious between you?”

“We were together about two and a half years, and we even got engaged and were talking about marriage, but we both wanted different things at the time. He wanted to come to California and I didn’t want to leave my family in Texas at that time, so we decided to break up. I regret it and wish I’d gone for it now—there’s so much opportunity here.”

“Yeah, there is a varied music scene. Plenty of clubs for all ages and types of music. I used to play in a covers band before I met the guys,” Micky said.

“I wish we hadn’t broken up. I guess I missed him. We survived being apart when he was in the air force. I’m gonna ask him if he wants to make a fresh start, try again as a couple… What do you think?”

“I don’t really know what to say. I know he seems happy to see you, but I really think you need to have this chat with him.”

They heard a car pull up outside. Micky looked out of the front door. “Your cab’s here.”

“Thanks. I’m gonna do just what you suggest, Micky, I’ll call him later, see if he wants to come round to my place. I could even cook his favorite meal. He’ll like that. Goodbye and thanks.” 

Mike came out of the bathroom five minutes later, and went to get another coffee. “Hi, Micky, you’re home early. We’ve got a guest—Amy stayed overnight in the spare room.”

“Yeah, I was talking to her. She left about five minutes ago, but she thinks she slept in your bedroom and in your bed, and that you slept on the couch. Why didn’t you go sleep in your room with Pete and tell her the truth? I think she needs to know.”

“I was gonna talk to her this morning, honestly. I promised Pete I would, but it’s hard. I don’t want her telling my mom—I need to be the one who tells her. She can’t hear it from someone else.”

“Well, you need to talk to her as soon as possible. She’s hoping you might get back together with her! She even mentioned about you being engaged and that you were thinking of getting married.”

“We were, Mick, but I got cold feet and ran. I came here and tried to forget about her. I feel really bad about how I treated her, and seeing her again has confused me. I don’t know how to deal with it.”

“Well, you need to get things sorted between you as soon as possible. Tell her how you really feel, and what you want from her. She says she’s gonna call you later, so just be honest with her.”

Neither of them had heard the downstairs bedroom door open or noticed Pete in the doorway. He’d heard most of everything they’d been saying and quietly closed the door and got back into bed.

 _So they were engaged to be married, she wants him back, and he’s confused, doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings. I guess I know where I stand now. How can I compete with her?_ This time he couldn’t stop the tears falling, burying his head in his pillow.

Mike told Micky about the offer that they’d had from the guy opening the new club, and how Amy was all for taking it, and mentioned he might agree to a set a week with her.

“What if the guy wants more from you? We’re doing really well with our regular nights at the Dive—you can’t do anything that will affect us or make us drop a night so you can work with Amy.”

“No, Mick, the band’s the most important thing to me. I just feel bad how I let her down and want to make it up to her. I broke up our band to come out here—I guess I owe her something.”

“Are you gonna tell Pete and Davy about this offer? I think they have a right to know if you’re gonna be working with Amy, so we can work around things,” Micky said.

“Have you any idea what time Davy’s due back, or is he out all day?”

“I’ve no idea but I think you ought to talk to Pete as soon as possible. Tell him what you told me. Be totally honest with him, and tell him you’re gonna talk to Amy, tell her that you’re together.”

“Okay, I’ll do that. I just need a minute to think of how to break it to him.”

“Sure. By the way, you been cleaning up the pad this morning?”

“No wasn’t me. I think Pete must have done it last night. He’s cleaned the bathroom too. It’s spotless…guess he was bored on his own last night,” Mike said.

“Exactly why you need to talk with him. I think he was looking forward to it being just you two at home last night.”

“But he told me to take the gig with Amy,” Mike answered.

“You really think Pete would have said no, don’t do it to you? He wouldn’t say no to you, to anything! You should know that by now, Mike.”

“I guess not. He rarely says no to anyone, always puts other people first before his own needs. I need to make it up to him, convince him Amy’s just a friend and will only ever be that, and he’s the only one I really want.”

“Go on, go now. No time like the present,” Micky tried to encourage Mike. “Reassure him.”

“All right, I’m going. I’ll go see if he’s awake.” Mike went off to their bedroom and paused before opening the door. Micky was staring at him. He took a deep breath and walked in. “Morning, Pete.” He noticed Pete was sitting up in bed. “I’m sorry about last night.”

“Sorry for what, Michael? For not coming to bed last night, or not telling your mom about me? Are you embarrassed about being with me? Do you still want to date women as well—have we got an open relationship on your part?”

“Pete, that’s a lot to answer. I’m with you only. I promise there’s no one else. I didn’t come to bed as I didn’t want to disturb you, and of course I’m not embarrassed, and I’ll tell my mom when I go home for the wedding.”

“Okay, why wait till then? Why not now?”

“Pete, you’re lucky—most of your family took the news about us well, but you didn’t tell them over the phone, did you? I’ve only got my mom, and she deserves me telling her face to face! Please, babe.”

“Okay, I guess I understand… Did you manage to talk to Amy and tell her about us?” Pete asked.

“No, sorry, she’d called a cab and left by the time I’d finished in the shower. I’ll try talk to her the next time I see her, but I’m not sure when that will be.”

“Good. Have you got anything else to tell me? How did your gig go?” Pete asked.

“It went really well. We’ve been offered regular nights at a club that’s opening next month, but don’t worry—I told Amy our band come first, and I’ll only play with her on nights we aren’t playing.”

“So we won’t get much time together if you do that. Did you even consider that before you agreed anything with her? Is she more important to you, because it looks like it to me.”

“Pete, I split on her and broke our band up to move here. She had to start all over again. I feel bad about that. I feel I owe her something in return, and this makes it up to her.”

“That’s all, is it? I understand that. I’d feel the same.”

“Yeah, that’s everything apart from what it with the place being so clean? Why did you do it?”

“I was stressed and needed something to do. I wanted to surprise you. Look Mike, clean sheets—I even did some laundry.”

“Come here and give me a hug, please. I need one, and you give the best hugs ever. Don’t forget that I always need you, Pete. That’s the truth—I love you.”

“I love you too, Michael. I’ll get dressed and be out soon,” Pete answered.

“Oka., I’ll leave you to get ready. Let’s do something today, even if it’s just a walk on the beach. I think we need some time to ourselves. I’m sure the others won’t mind.”

Mike left the room and sat on the couch. Davy was now home and he and Micky were chatting in the armchairs.

“Hi, Mike. Micky was telling was telling me the gig went well,” Davy said. 

“It did, thanks. I guess he told you we got offered some gigs at a new club.”

“No, I haven’t said anything about that. I was leaving that for you to tell him. How did Pete take the news and did you get everything sorted out?” Micky said

“Hey, come on then, tell me, Mike. Is this gonna affect us? What happens if you agree to a gig with Amy and we get offered something on the same night—who you gonna choose to play with, us or her? Who’s more important? Have you thought about that!”

“Hopefully it won’t come to that. I only said I might do one gig a week with her. She needs to work around her sets at the other club as well.”

“I never thought of that, Davy! Who would you pick, Mike—you say you feel guilty about what you did to her, so will she take priority over us?” Micky asked.

“Why you feel guilty? What did you do to her?” Davy looked slightly riled up.

“I broke up our band to come out here. I told Mick and Pete knows too. I’m sorry. As I say, hopefully that won’t happen. Nothing’s been agreed or signed yet anyway. Can we just drop it for now, guys? I don’t need another row.”

“Another row—you and Pete I guess.” Davy shook his head at him.

“Yeah, you got that right, but we’re sorted now, so theres nothing for either of you two to be concerned about. It was just a small misunderstanding, nothing major.”

Pete chose that moment to open the door. He wouldn’t tell the others he’d been listening. _Mike’s already keeping things from me. Why didn’t he bring up his and Amy’s engagement? How come he can talk to Micky about these things and not me, his partner? And how long have those two been talking together behind my back?_ he was thinking to himself.

“Oh, hi, Davy, Micky. How did the party go, Mick? Still getting on well with Gemma’s parents?”

“Yeah, I got introduced to more of her family last night. Her grandparents are cool. They like me too and things went really well. I’m going to another big family meal on Friday.”

“Pete, what do you think about Mike offering to do gigs with Amy? Who do you think he’ll choose to cancel on if it comes down to playing a gig with us or her on the same night?” Davy asked him.

“Davy, I said drop it, please. We don’t need to get into this now.” Mike was getting a little stressed.

“I’m sure his loyalties are with us, Davy, our band…well, I least I hope so. I don’t think he could do that to us. We’ve made the group a priority over everything else—I know I’ve always turned down anything that would clash with any of our work. I couldn’t do that to any of you.”

“I know that, Pete, but Mike’s past with Amy could affect his judgement. I think if a situation like this occurs, we should all vote and go with the majority. Does everyone agree? Mick, Pete? You too Mike.” Davy had moved to the kitchen to make himself some tea. He filled the kettle and checked to see if the milk hadn’t gone off, looking for a clean cup.

“Well that does sound the fairest way to deal with things, so I say yes,” Micky said to them all.

“I agree,” Pete answered. “What about you, Michael?”

“It looks like whatever I think or say, it won’t make much of a difference if you three are always gonna agree on anything,” Mike said, looking a little unhappy.

“So does that mean you’d consider your ex over us and over Pete? He’s your partner now.” He came to sit with the others, drinking his tea.

“No, Davy. I promise I will work around our existing commitments. I will also put the Monkees and Pete first over Amy and any gigs with her., I promise you that—can we really leave this now?”

“Yeah, Davy, let’s talk about something else. Like you say, vote if it’s ever an issue,” Micky added, looking like he was getting a little fed up with the conversation and rifling through the magazines, looking for one to read. He put the others back on the coffee table.

“All right, guys, I’ve decided what I’m gonna do.” He took Pete’s hand in his. “I’m gonna talk to her and tell her I will always put you guys and the band first, and, Pete, I promise I will talk to Amy about us, tell her we’re together and how important you are to me.” He pulled Pete in close and kissed him.

“That’s good to hear. I’ll drop it now then.” Davy went to the kitchen to look through the cupboards. He found an open packet of cookies and put one in his mouth.

“You look like a little chipmunk stuffing your cheeks.” Micky laughed at him.

The phone suddenly rang, and Davy picked it up. “Hello…yeah he’s here. I’ll get him for you… Mike, it’s Amy. Perfect chance for you to tell her now.” He handed him the receiver.

“Hi Amy. I’m glad you called. I need to talk to you about something.”

“Mike, can I talk to you first? We’ve got a problem. The guy from the club last night called me about the gigs they mentioned. He definitely wants us two nights a week, but there’s one condition—it’s both of us or nothing. He won’t take me on as a solo act! They want a band, and I really need this chance. Mike, you’re not gonna let me down again, are you? Think about it and call me back.”

Mike looked over at the others as he put the phone down. They were busy chatting away with one other, happy after what he’d already told them…but now he had a tough decision to make.

_What on earth am I gonna do? I’m gonna have to let someone down, but who?_


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day went okay, Mike thought. He said Amy was busy and at work, so she didn’t have time to talk for long. Davy did as he said and didn’t say another word on the subject. Mike went for a walk with Pete on the beach later in the evening, but Pete was quieter than normal. He said he was thinking about something he’d been talking about with Vicky. He’d also said he was upset because he’d snapped at Annie and walked out on her yesterday.

They at least slept cuddled up together in the same bed. They hadn’t had sex for a few days but Mike happy Pete was letting him be close to him. He didn’t sleep too well, too much going through his mind. The call from Amy had put him in an awkward position. He needed to make a quick decision and he didn’t know what to do for the best.

He woke a little later than normal. Pete was already up and had left a note to say he’d gone for a swim. Mike showered and dressed and went to make some coffee in the kitchen. Davy came in the front door after being dropped of by yet another date.

“Morning, Mike, check this out!” He threw over a copy of the _LA Free Times_ newspaper. “Amy and your gig from the Dive the other night got a write up. A good review too, and the Monkees get a small mention too…bit of publicity, I guess.”

Mike sat down out the table with his coffee and started to read it. He’d had no idea a journalist had been there, but, as Davy had stated, it was a good review, commenting on how two kids from Texas were playing the latest sounds to hit LA, and how country rock was the next big thing, and to go and see them play while they were still playing the smaller intimate gigs. Mike was credited as being the guitarist of the Monkees an upcoming local group.

“Wow, that’s good. I wonder if Amy’s seen this. I ought to try and get another copy—where did you pick this up, Davy?” Mike asked.

“Gas station just off the Strip. They had plenty of copies. They normally have copies at the local store.”

“Thanks. I might take a walk down there and get a few copies, take one for Amy. I need to see her later about something. I didn’t get much chance to chat to her over the phone.”

“All right. Just get everything sorted. Get some bread while you’re at the store—what we’ve got left is a little stale,” Davy commented while getting some to toast.

“Pete’s gone for a swim. When he gets back can you tell him where I’ve gone?”

“You going to Amy’s straight after or later on?” Davy asked.

“I’ll go afterward. Is there anything else we need?” Mike went to check the ice box and the cupboards. “I’ll bring some milk and cereal too. See you later.”

“Bye, Mike, morning Micky,” Davy said as he saw Micky coming down the spiral staircase. “You want some toast?”

“Yeah, thanks, Davy. Any coffee made?”

“Looks like some’s still left in the coffee machine. You just missed Mike and Pete’s down the beach, gone for a swim.”

“How are things between those two this morning? You any idea?”

“No, Pete was already out when I got in and Mike hasn’t said anything. He’s in a good mood as his and Amy’s gig got a good review in this.” He passed the paper over to Micky.

Micky read it and wasn’t sure what to think. “Do you reckon this could change what he was on about last night? Is he gonna still want to play with Amy, and fit things around our gigs?”

“I don’t know. It could go either way, but I don’t wanna be stuck in the middle of this. I know Pete will give in to him, and agree to whatever Mike wants, so us two need to stick together, okay? I know you and Mike are close, but we’ve gotta think about the group and our future.”

“Sure, Davy. I understand. I’m with you,” Micky answered.

Pete came in a few minutes later, grabbing a towel from the closet. “I’m gonna have a shower, then I want to run an idea by you two. It’s just something I’ve thought of doing, for our anniversary.”

Pete was back out and dressed just over ten minutes later. He came into the living room, still finishing off towel-drying his hair. “Is Mike out?” he asked the other two.

“Yeah, he’s been gone a while. Not sure when he’ll be back,” Davy replied.

“I bet I know where he’s gone, but never mind. I what to know what you both think—I’ve decided to take Mike out on Monday and make a day of it, make some things up for a picnic, either on the beach, or a park, then on to the drive-in… And also, if you two are okay with it, I’m gonna book a hotel room for us for the night for a treat. I’ll get a discount with working for them.”

“That sounds good. So you want to keep it a secret from him! We can help, Pete,” Micky said.

“Yeah, go for it. Have a lie in as we’ve got our gig Sunday night. Mick and I will treat you to breakfast in bed then you can tell Mike and surprise him, and we’ve got the pad to ourselves Monday night. Just don’t come home too early—we might as well take advantage of it too.” Davy winked to Micky.

“Thanks, guys. I can book a room when I go for my shift this afternoon, so that’s sorted.”

“I’m sure he’ll love it, Pete. Promise we won’t say a word,” Micky added.

“No, it’s just between us three. Wonder if he’s planning anything? Has he said anything to you, Micky? If he has, tell us when Pete’s gone out,” Davy asked.

“No, Davy, he hasn’t said a word to me, but I’m sure he’ll be planning something special.”

“I hope so too. I remember how you all surprised me with the piano and party for my birthday—you put so much thought into it for me. I’m gonna ask Annie if she bake some cakes for me as well.”

Meanwhile, Mike had bought the groceries and found a few more copies of the paper and was on his way driving down the Strip to see Amy. He found a parking spot across from her apartment, went up the stairs to the second floor of the building, found her number and knocked on the front door.

Amy came and let him in, as dressed like she’d just got out of bed, and looking a little tired. “Hi, Mike, wasn’t expecting you. I’ve only just got up. I worked late last night—really busy night too.”

“It’s okay. I just popped round for a chat and to show you this.” He handed over one of the papers to her, open at the page with their review.

She read it and smiled at Mike. “Wow that’s brilliant! This is great for us. I wonder if that’s why my boss called this morning and wants us to play tonight. He offered us a really good rate too. I said yes…hope you don’t mind. I thought you’d be up for it. I know your band don’t play anywhere on Fridays. It’s not too short notice, is it?”

“No, I’ll play with you tonight, but I can’t make any promises about the future. I feel bad about it, but the Monkees and the guys have to come first. I’m sorry, Amy.”

“Mike, I need these gigs though. What if we can work around the nights your band play? It’s only two nights a week—I’m sure things can be sorted and you can do both. I can’t do this without you.”

“Well, I’m not sure…what happens if the group are offered another gig and I can’t play with you?”

“We sort out the dates of ours well in advance, get them agreed with the club, get a proper contract, get the union to help us, then you make sure not to plan any Monkees gigs on those nights, okay?”

“I guess so. I’ll do my best,” Mike answered her.

“Thanks. Do you want a coffee? I know I need one. I need something to help me wake up?”

“Yes thanks. I could do with one. So what time do you want me here tonight?” _The guys aren’t gonna be too happy about this, but I do owe Amy. I’m sure they’ll understand why I’m doing this._

 _“_ Here you go.” Amy passed him his coffee and sat next to him on the couch. “Mike, can I ask you again…is there definitely no girl in your life right now?”

“No, none at all. I’ve not dated a chick this year,” he replied.

“I’m asking because I need to tell you this. There’s been no one serious in my life since we split. There’s been a few guys but things went nowhere. I guess I’m saying I never really got over you, and I’m hoping now I’m here, living near you, we can start dating again, see if it will work out this time.”

“I don’t know, Amy. I’m sorry.” Mike looked quite shocked by what she’d said.

“I’ve never stopped loving you, Mike. I forgive you for running out on me, just please give me, no, us another chance.” She leaned and tilted her head to Mike and went to kiss him. Mike responded for a minute. He and Pete hadn’t been this intimate in a few days and it felt good for a brief moment, but he stopped before anything went too far.

“Sorry, Amy, no. I can’t do this. It’s not you. I’ve got too much on my mind.” Amy was already standing, trying to encourage Mike to get up and go with her to her bedroom.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you still liked me. I still love you, Mike. Just forget about the negative thoughts. You and I and you were destined to be together—I’ve still got the ring you gave me.”

“I do have feelings for you, but only as a friend. I can’t take this any further. Please understand, Amy. It’s for the best. I’ll work with you, but I can’t give you anything else. I’m sorry,” Mike told her.

“It’s okay, Mike. I’m sorry for pushing you. Friends is good,” she answered, looking disappointed.

“We’ll always be friends, and I’ll always be there for you. Don’t worry about that. Let’s just get this gig tonight sorted. This review today could help get a better crowd. Let’s try you doing most of the songs—see if we can change that guy’s opinion to hire you,” Mike said to her.

“Thanks. Mike. Fingers crossed. How about we record some of our set? My boss has a tape recorder. Then we could go around and play it to people. What do you think?”

“Yeah, ask him if we can borrow it, and if he’ll do the recording for you. It could help. We ought to do it one night. I’ll have to have a word with Ronnie about it. Anyway, let’s get started with planning the set. Call him when we’ve finished.”

“We could go down the diner and ask him. I’ll buy you some lunch,” Any suggested “Unless you want to have something here? I’ve plenty of food in, and even some of your favorite cake.”

“How about we practice, then go have a break and eat and have coffee and cake when we get back?”

Their practice went well and they went to the diner for a break. The redhead Nicole from the other day was serving and came to their table.

“See, I told you, all the guys go for Amy. Guess you must be the lucky one—she normally turns them down. Where’s your cute friend? I was tempted to try and persuade him for a date… Give him my number.” She scribbled it down on her order pad, ripped it off and past it to Mike.

When she took their order and left them alone, Amy started to chat to Mike. “She’s a nice girl, Mike. She wouldn’t mess Pete around, and she’s asked me about him a few times. You think you can talk him around? Even just go on one date with her? I’m sure it would be fine.”

“I don’t know. He really is shy with chicks.”

“Well, leave it to me. I’ll get them together,” she said as she took the note from him. “It could work out, you know, we just need to give them a little help in the right direction. Between us, we’ll get them together. What do you think.?”

“Hmm, I don’t know.” _I don’t wanna even think of Pete with that chick. He’s mine, and mine alone._

Back at the pad, the other three had finished lunch which Pete had made. Micky and Davy were washing and wiping the dishes and putting them away.

“I’m gonna call at Annie’s on my way to the hotel. I need to make up with her. I kinda fell out with her the other day, and I feel bad and need to get things sorted and apologize to her,” Pete said.

After Pete had left, Micky went over to his drums and Davy sat down with a magazine. “Things must be okay with those two, otherwise Pete wouldn’t be planning a surprise for Mike,” Davy said.

“Yeah, I’m glad about that but I don’t think things are totally back to normal with them yet.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“They seem to be getting on out here, but not getting it on in there, if you know what I mean.” Micky pointed at the downstairs bedroom. Davy just responded by nodding back to him.

“We need to make sure we get them back as they were, before Amy turned up, even if we have to keep Mike away from her, or one of us needs to be with them. Okay with you, Micky?”

Pete had got to Annie’s and knocked nervously on the door. Christine answered it. “Hello, Pete.”

***

“Is Annie in? Do you think she’ll want to talk to me? I know I upset her the other day, but I’m sorry about what I said to her. Could you ask her if I can come in?”

“One minute. Annie, you’ve got a visitor.”

“Who is it?” Annie asked as she came to the side of Christine. “Oh, Peter, what do you want? Are you in a better mood today?”

“Yes I am, and I’m so sorry, Annie. I don’t blame you for being mad at me. I was horrible to you. I’ll go if you want? I’ll understand. I’ll do what you want.”

“You know what I want Peter? Come here and give me a hug. Of course I forgive you—you’re my big brother.” She pulled Peter into her, wrapping her arms around him.

“Come on in. I’ll make you a cup of tea and we can talk.” She led Pete into the kitchen.

Back on the Strip at the western diner, Mike and Amy had finished eating and they were waiting to talk to her boss. She asked Nicole to ask him about them using his tape recorder for their set. He came over and sat with them.

“So, Nicole says you guys want a word with me. I help you out and even tape the whole thing for you. It’s the least I can do because I’ve already agreed to something on your behalf…I didn’t bother asking if you were up for it, as only a goddamn fool would turn something like this down.”

“What, Geoff? What’ve you done?” Amy asked him, glancing between him and Mike.

“Well this guy came in this morning with a few people. They ordered breakfast and tipped well, then asked about you two, and if you play here,” Geoff replied.

“Okay.” Mike wondered where this was going.

“He asked me if you’d both be interested in doing an interview with him in LA on the radio. They read your review and wanna do a follow-up and interview you. They need you to record some of your songs for them. What was it he said…yeah, a session, then interview you live on air. This guy does the breakfast show. Hey, they’re even gonna shell out for a fancy hotel for you as you’ll need to stay overnight.”

“Wow, Mike, this sounds too good to be true! I’m up for it, are you?” Amy looked at him with pleading eyes.

“I guess I can’t say no. Yeah, I’ll do it,” he replied.

“Good. I thought you’d agree so you’re not too mad that I said yes in advance?”

“No, of course not. It’s great news. When is it, Geoff?”

“They want you recording the session Monday afternoon, then on the breakfast show Tuesday morning.”

_I’m not gonna tell Pete until Monday morning, not let him be worrying about this all weekend_


	10. Chapter 10

Micky and Davy had persuaded Pete to go with them to Mike and Amy’s gig, not telling him the real reason why, that they wanted to make sure Amy didn’t get too close to Mike when they were off the stage. They made Pete sit at one side of Mike and Davy on his other. Micky had invited Gemma along as well, but for once Davy didn’t have a date.

Mike went off to the restroom. Amy was helping with serving and brought them all Cokes. “Here you go, guys. Thanks for coming. I’ll catch up with you later. It’s very busy in here tonight.”

“Hey, Pete, did you get everything sorted at the hotel?” Davy asked him.

“I did. I managed to get a decent room with a good discount, planned a meal in the room and breakfast from room service. Just not a word to Mike—gonna surprise him Monday morning.”

“Well, anything we can do to help, you just need to ask, but we’ll keep quiet, won’t we, Mick?”

“Yes, of course, Davy. I ain’t gonna say a word.” Micky mimed zipping his lips closed.

Pete laughed. “Thanks, guys. Well, I just hope he likes it. Vicky’s working Monday at the hotel so she’s gonna help me, and Annie’s gonna do the picnic food for me. We made up.”

“Shush, Mike’s coming back—change the subject,” Micky whispered.

“Have I missed something? What are you lot talking about?” Mike asked them.

“Nothing really. I was on about something I’m arranging for Gemma’s birthday next week, but look she’s coming back, so quiet, guys.” Micky had thought of something quick to say to Mike.

“No problem. I understand. That’s good of you. I’m glad you’re happy, Mick. I’m glad you’re all here—Geoff, the owner’s, taping everything tonight, and I’m gonna ask if he’ll lend me his equipment to see if we can tape one of our gigs this weekend, if Ronnie doesn’t mind.”

“That would be cool. I’m sure she won’t mind us doing that.” Pete gave Mike’s knee a squeeze and smiled at him. “You think of everything to help promote us.”

Mike leaned over to whisper to Pete. “I know what I want to help myself to tonight, when we get back to the pad…you, me, our bedroom later, babe.” He raised an eyebrow and Pete smiled back

Nicole came over and asked them if they needed any more drinks or snacks. She looked down at Pete and put a hand on his shoulder and started to stroke it. “I was wondering if you’d changed your mind about taking me out…I could show you a good time,” she said.

Mike was glaring at her but only Micky and Davy noticed. Mike was interrupted by Amy who’d come to take him backstage to get ready before they played.

Nicole was persistent, trying again. “Come on, Pete. Why not? It looks like Amy and Mike are dating—we could all go out on a double date? What do you think? How hard is it to say yes? I know you’re shy, but I don’t bite, and I know exactly how to give a guy a good time…come see me later,” she said to him.

Micky looked at Davy and Pete and laughed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look as scared, Pete.”

“Why did she say Mike and Amy are dating, though?” Pete said, looking worried.

“No idea. She might just think that. Just ignore the comment. Just think about whatever comment Mike whispered to you—that sure put a smile on your face.” Micky replied. 

“Or you could”—Davy was thinking—“You could use this to your advantage, to make Mike jealous. Try that, see how he reacts.”

“Davy, I couldn’t do that to him, or use anyone.”

“Also, Davy, the chick’d probably eat Pete alive and not let go or leave anything behind for Mike.”

“Micky, please. Don’t say that.”

“Just ignore these two, Pete. You’re doing the right thing,” Gemma said to him. “It’s not good to use someone to make someone jealous. It can hurt people. I’ve had it done to me before.”

“It’s okay, Gemma. It’s not something I’d ever do to anyone. I just couldn’t.”

“She doesn’t look your type anyway, Pete. A bit too loud, I’d say. I’d imagine you with someone who’s a little sensitive.”

“I haven’t really got a type, Gemma. I’ve never had a girlfriend. I didn’t think she’d suit me.”

“Oh, look, they’re coming on to start playing.” Micky started to clap and shout as Mike and Amy sat down with their guitars, Geoff set up beside them to start recording them. They did a modified set from the one they did at the Dive—Mike sang less this time as he wanted to promote Amy as much as possible. He was looking around to see if he could recognize anyone in the crowd.

Pete was enjoying watching Mike play. He didn’t pay much attention to Amy, and he saw that Mike was watching him back, which he took as a good sign. He felt like Mike was playing for him and wished he could play on stage with him like Amy was. They played well together, ideas and songs bouncing off each other, like when they rehearsed.

Davy looked at Micky and beckoned him over, whispering to him, “How can she not tell or see that those two can’t keep their eyes of each other? Or is she too blind for Mike? Because to me, it’s as obvious as the nose on my face.”

“I’ve no idea, but remember we need to keep them apart. Nicole’s still watching Pete, too. You think I ought to drop hints that she’s got something missing, to be his type?” Micky laughed.

“Or maybe got a couple of extra things too much…nah, don’t say anything. I’ll try and chat her up. The Jones charm rarely fails. I’ll keep her away from him.” Davy winked.

Davy got up and walked over to the bar where Amy was waiting for an order of drinks. “Listen, Nicole, isn’t it? You ought to give up on Pete. He ain’t interested, but I’d take you out…how about a movie at the drive-in tomorrow?”

“I’m not sure. You’re a little small. I don’t normally go for guys shorter than me,” she answered.

“Haven’t you heard the saying good things come in little packages? And how do you know if you haven’t given a guy like me a chance? How about it?”

“Okay, then.” She took a piece of paper from her order pad and scribbled down her phone number and address. “Call me tomorrow after ten and you can come and pick me up. You have got some wheels, I hope, because I ain’t got no car. Catch you later.” She blew him a kiss.

Davy went back to the others. Pete was still watching Mike on stage.

“What did I tell you? Had her eating out of my hand in minutes, and I’m taking her to the drive-in, if Mike will let me use the Monkeemobile tomorrow. You here that, Pete? I got that chick off your back! Things I do for you guys.”

“You benefit too, though, don’t you Davy? Not a bad thing to do to help out a friend.” Micky laughed.

“Thanks, Davy, I do appreciate it,” Pete said to him.

“Pete’s not the only one looking like that at Mike—I think Amy’s hung up on him! What are we gonna do? Mick, you got a plan?”

“I’ll try and think of one, but for now we stay either side of him, keep her out of touching distance. Mike should just be done with it and tell her the truth,” Micky replied to Davy.

After Mike and Amy had finished their set, Nicole pulled Amy over to one side for a chat. “I saw you talking to the guys…did you have any luck with Pete?” Amy asked her.

“Well I’ve ended up with a date tomorrow, but it’s with Davy, the cute, small English one. Pete just wasn’t interested. No idea what’s wrong with the guy. How about you and Mike coming with us? We’re only going to the drive-in—should be okay.”

“I’ll talk to Mike. He’s insisting we’re just friends, but I hope the more time we spend together brings us closer and back together. I’m gonna go join them,” Amy said, walking away.

Mike had gone and sat with the guys next to Pete. Davy was beside Pete and Micky and Gemma were on Mike’s other side, but Amy pulled a seat up and asked Pete to move over so she could sit next to Mike. Pete didn’t object and he made a space for her, not noticing Davy shaking his head at Micky.

“Mike, Nicole just told me she and Davy are going to the drive-in tomorrow. She asked if we want to go with them. We can all have lunch together too—we need to get together and decide what we’re gonna do with the recording we’ve done tonight.” Amy put her arm around his shoulder.

“I’m not sure…I’ve got already got something planned. I’ll let you know in the morning,” he said.

“Yeah, remember Mike, you’ve got that meeting with the guy from the musicians’ union. That’s around lunchtime,” Micky mentioned to Mike to give him an excuse to say no to Amy.

“What time are you thinking of leaving, Michael? I’m thinking about going back to the pad soon. It’s been a long day,” Pete asked Mike.

Mike looked at his watch. “I think I’m gonna head off now. Davy, Micky what plans have you two got? You coming back to the pad with us?”

“I think I will join you. I’m tired,” Davy replied

“I’m going for something to eat with Gemma but shouldn’t be too late. She’ll be giving me a lift back, won’t you?” Gemma nodded yes to Micky. “We’re gonna head off now. See you later, guys.”

“All right. Pete, Davy you ready to go? I’ll call you soon to talk about the recording, Amy. That okay?”

***

They were soon in the Monkeemobile, driving up the Strip back to the pad. “By the way, you owe me Mike—I’m going on a date with that Amy to stop her keep hitting on Pete, so what you gonna do for me in return?” Davy asked.

“Davy, it’s not as if you’re doing something out of the ordinary or anything that’s hard work, but I’ll do a few days of your chores. Is that okay with you?” Mike asked him.

“Yeah that’s good, and if you two are gonna well…need I say, can you keep the noise down? A guy does need some sleep,” Davy said to them.

Back at the pad, Davy went upstairs to his room, and his radio started to play a few minutes later. Mike soon took Pete’s hand and dragged him quickly into their bedroom.

Within seconds, Mike had Pete slammed up against the closed door and was kissing him like his life depended on it. One hand was undoing the buttons on Pete’s shirt and the other went straight for his belt buckle. Pete was too busy lost in the kiss and trying to pull Mike in closer to him.

Mike moved Pete’s hand to his crotch, showing him how hard he was already. “Look what you’ve done to me. I saw you all night watching me play, and giving me that look of yours, teasing me, making me want you and this so much.”

Mike stopped for a minute staring into Pete’s darkened eyes. He and Pete were both as aroused as each other. He slipped Pete’s shirt from him and caressed his chest, kissing and sucking both nipples one by one, sneaking one hand down to unbutton the fly of Pete’s pants. Mike was happy to find that underneath Pete as usual wasn’t wearing underwear. 

“Perfect. Just as I like you. Pete, you know exactly what you do to me, don’t you?” Mike purred and smiled slowly, urging Pete to move with him to the bed. Within a few minutes, he had Pete lying down on the bed and was easing his pants off. He then undid his own belt buckle, pulled the belt out, whilst all the time looking down at Pete, ready and waiting for him.

“You stay there, babe. Don’t move a muscle. I’ll be with you soon. You’re sure worth waiting for.”

Mike undressed as quickly as he could and was soon lying on top of Peter. He stroked Pete’s cheek, giving him a small kiss, and moved his hands farther down between them. Taking a gentle hold of both their cocks, he started stroking them together in perfect unison. Pete’s body became flushed and he had a blissed-out look on his face. Mike was sure he saw his eyes sparkling, like Davy claimed his did when he saw a chick he was trying to flirt with.

Mike had no need to flirt with Pete. He had him just where he wanted and needed him—in his arms and in his bed. Their bed. He kissed him again, deeply, this time, then rubbed their noses together, which gained him a little giggle from Pete underneath him.

“Michael…please.”

“What do you want babe?” _I know what I want. Hope you want the same._

 _“_ Michael…I want, no, need you inside me…now, please?” he pleaded, his eyes darker than before.

“One minute, babe. I just need…” Pete had already anticipated what Mike would need and passed him the tube of lube from under his pillow. “Perfect as always.” He coated his fingers and started with two, getting Pete ready for what he was asking for. Mike scissored his fingers and entered a third. “Nearly there, Pete.”

Mike slicked his cock up and waited before he entered Pete. “May I, babe? You ready for me?” He grinned at Pete, catching the eager gleam in his eyes. “Oh, I think you’re more than ready.” He rubbed the pre-cum from Pete’s dick and sucked his fingers afterward, entering Pete in one swift move whilst Pete was busy watching him.

“Oh my god, you’re tighter than normal…so good though,” he shouted, his cock clenched tight by Pete’s muscles. He moved in out and out, starting at a slow pace, making sure to hit Pete’s spot at every third thrust, which soon had Pete writhing beneath him in sweet agony, his dimpled smile on his face which was now tinged with pink along with his neck and chest.

“Michael…” he screamed out loud. Mike was hoping Davy was asleep, or the music was covering up the noises. Pete would be getting more vocal soon, each move of Mike’s hips and each deep thrust of his cock providing pleasure to the man he loved. He took hold of Pete’s erect cock and started to stroke him in time and keeping pace with each perfect push.

“Pete…I love you. You’re my everything. God…you know exactly what you do to me, don’t you?” he said, leaning down to kiss Pete, to also keep Pete’s shouting in ecstasy under control.

“I’m gonna come.” Peter managed to speak out before Mike pushed his lips apart and massaged his tongue with his. Mike was also almost reaching his climax and wanted them to come together. He gave one more thrust, taking him and Pete over the edge. Within minutes Pete had come all over him, and his climax released into Pete pulse after pulse, almost like something was being drawn from deep within him for them both to share and experience together.

Mike watched Pete’s eyes, and his breathing settle down. Still inside Pete, he eventually withdrew, relaxing by his side and pulling him close into a hug. He kissed Pete on his forehead then moved his head a little and stared directly into Pete’s eyes.

Pete looked back at him lovingly. “I’m gonna tell you once again how much I love and adore you, how you’re so special and mean the world to me. You are my world, Michael.” He took Mike’s hand and kissed it tenderly.

“Love you too, babe,” Mike answered, hugging him tightly.

“I know you’re confused with Amy being back on the scene and I understand you dated her and loved her, but I also know that was in the past.”

“Thanks, Pete. I still have some feelings for her and I suppose if you and I weren’t together I might’ve acted on them, but while ever you’re mine, I’m yours. She’ll never be any more than a friend to me.”


	11. Chapter 11

Mike woke up with Pete still in his arms, his head resting on Mike’s chest. Mike moved Pete’s bangs out of his eyes and stroked his hand down his cheek. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand. It was only nine-thirty and he had no plans for the rest of the day, apart from their usual Saturday night gig at the Dive, so decided not to wake Pete.

He remembered he’d told Amy he’d call her about what they were gonna do with the tape they’d had recorded of their set last night. But that could wait—he was enjoying being comfortable in bed beside Pete, and nothing else mattered right now. 

He just lay there and watched Pete sleeping. _Pete wants me to tell my mom…maybe if I earn some more money working with Amy, I could surprise Pete, get some plane tickets, take him to Texas as my guest at the wedding and introduce him to my family as my partner. If mom doesn’t accept him, I’ll have the cash to book us into a hotel, and we can a have a break away from everything._

He decided to get up. He got dressed and went to get the coffee started. He found the phone book to look for a travel company to arrange their flights with. He jumped when he felt someone behind him, tapping him on his shoulder.

“Don’t do that!” he shouted at Micky. “What you doing, sneaking up behind me?”

“What are you up to, sneaking around with the phone book?” Micky asked him

“Looking at planning a surprise for Pete, so don’t you go saying anything when he’s around.”

“I won’t. I’m good at keeping secrets. You planning a vacation? I saw the section you were looking at before you shut it.”

“No, and why do you ask that?” Mike replied.

“Just thinking that you two can’t go away and leave me and Davy at home alone.”

“Why. Micky? You’re not children—I’m sure you could manage to look after yourselves. Or would you be expecting to go with us?”

“Well, all four of us could go…it wouldn’t be fun here, just me with Davy. He’d just be out on a date every day, and have a different chick here every night. He could even be using your bed—do you want that, Mike?”

“He hasn’t already, has he?”

“I’m not sure…he could be up to anything when he’s alone, or here with a chick, and your double bed is much better than a single bed.”

“I hope that comment means you haven’t been using it… I think I’m gonna be locking the door when neither me or Pete are at home.”

“No, I haven’t, Mike, I promise. The bed smells of you and Pete—it’d be too weird, just like fucking a chick in your parents’ bed, but Davy…?”

“Micky, please, I really don’t wanna think about that, and not a word to Pete, okay!”

“I doubt Davy would use our room. Moving the beds together would seem like too much hard work for him to do.”

“If we do go away, I’ll arrange for someone to move in and keep an eye on both of you. I could always ask Coco.” Mike went over to the kitchen and topped up his coffee cup.

“Aww, Mike that’s not fair! She’d just boss us around too much—it’d be like having my mom here with us. You wouldn’t do that, would you?”

“After what you’ve just said, it seems like the perfect solution. Anyway, I’m only looking at flights—thinking of taking Pete with me back to Texas for the wedding and to meet my mom.”

“Ooh! Okay, good idea, and you can tell her you’re a couple. I think he’d like that.”

“Thanks, but nothing’s planned yet. I’m gonna use the money I’m making doing these gigs with Amy, and it would only be for a few days.”

“All right. I suppose we could put up with Coco for a few days. So…introducing Pete to your mom! You think she’ll like him, that he’s good enough for her only son?”

“Well, I hope she does and takes the news well that we’re together.”

“How can anyone not like Pete? He’s like an adorable puppy, the shaggy hair that you like to stroke, and those big brown eyes.” Micky laughed.

“Anyway, how come you’ve never invited Gemma to stay over? Davy’s out most nights so you’d have the room to yourselves to do whatever you wanted.”

“Mike, she’s a pretty private chick. She won’t even get it on in her parents’ house as she’s worried they’d hear us, so I doubt she’d be up for it here.” He pointed to upstairs.

“There’s more to a relationship than just sex, Mick. Just spending the night in the same bed together is part of it. Sleeping and waking up next to the person you love is the best…cuddling up together and just kissing’s intimate.”

“But after getting worked up frenching a chick, I just want to go to the next level. I wouldn’t be able to help myself.” Micky got up to get some bread to toast. “You want some?”

“Yeah. I get it, and understand kissing can lead to so much more. Pete sure is good at getting me going in all the right places, and I agree I can’t help myself with what I do to him afterward.”

“Mike, too much information. Please, that’s something I don’t need to be imagining. You want some toast or not?” He buttered a few slices, then turned to the cupboard to look for some jelly.

“Yeah, just jelly on mine. Do a few extra slices and I’ll take Pete some.”

“What, wake him up with something sweet to nibble on?”

“Micky, why do you have to make an innuendo out of everything? I hope you’re not like this around Gemma. God knows what the chick would think.” Mike took some toast from Micky and put it on a plate while he made some tea to take to Pete.

“Breakfast in bed? You are spoiling him! How come me and Davy never get this treatment, or are you just trying to keep Pete’s energy levels up?” Micky laughed, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

“I’m not even gonna respond to that. I’m gonna go see if Pete is awake.”

Mike made up a tray with the toast, his coffee and a herbal tea and went to his bedroom, entering quietly in case Pete was asleep. He was still lying in bed but awake, looking over at Mike and smiling. “Morning, Michael, you’ve brought me breakfast? Thank you.”

Mike sat on the bed as Pete leaned up against the headboard. “I wanted to treat you,” he said, passing over a slice of toast with strawberry jelly. “What you wanna do today?”

“Haven’t you got to see Amy about the recording you did last night? We could go see her and go for some lunch afterwards. Are we rehearsing this afternoon?”

“No, let’s have the afternoon off. There’re other things we can do. I’m sure the others won’t be bothered to miss a day.”

There was suddenly a knock on the door. “Is it safe to come in—you both decent in there?” Micky didn’t wait for an answer and put his head around the door. “Oh good, you’re still dressed. Mike, Amy’s on the phone, says she needs to talk to you. Shall I tell her to call back?”

“No, tell her I’ll be there in a minute. That’s okay. You don’t mind, Pete?”

“No, go do what you need to do. I’ll eat this then get dressed and be out there soon.”

Mike went and picked up the phone. “Hi, Amy. How you doing? How can I help you?”

“Hi, Mike. I’m good, thanks, really good. How soon can you get to the club? Geoff’s played me some of our tape and it sounds amazing! You’ve gotta come and hear it as soon as you can.”

“Well, I’m not really doing anything right now?” He glanced at his watch. “I could be there in around thirty minutes depending on the traffic. You mind if I bring Pete with me?”

“No, bring any of the guys. I’ll see you soon, Mike.” She hung up. Mike replaced the receiver and looked over at Pete.

“Pete, I need to go out. Do you wanna come with me? Amy wants me to go and check out the recording we made last night. We can go for lunch after I’ve done.”

“Yeah, why not? There’s the music store nearby, and I wanna see if they’ve got this new record in. Just let me go get my jacket and I’ll be with you in a minute,” he replied.

Davy was coming down the stairs just as Pete was coming back out of the downstairs bedroom. He went over to start brewing himself some tea and looked in the icebox for some milk. He also got a box of cereal out from the cupboard.

“Morning, guys. You and Pete going out, Mike? I’m going out soon. What time do you need me back to rehearse? Hope it’s not too early—I’m taking that Nicole chick to the drive-in. Oh, I wanted to borrow the Monkeemobile, and I guess that’s a no to that now?”

“Mike, why don’t we go to Annie’s and see if we can borrow the Chevy? I know Christine isn’t working today. They’ve got friends coming to see them. Then Davy can borrow the car.”

“Okay, we’ll do that. Here’s the keys, Davy. Be careful with her—she’s due to go into the garage soon.”

“No problem, Mike. Of course I will and thanks for this, both of you, and well, this is a favor I’m doing for you guys. Don’t forget the chores you promised to do, Mike.”

“I don’t think you’ll let me forget, will you? Come on then, Pete, and, Davy, take as long as you want. We’re not bothering with rehearsals today, so see you both later,” he said as they both left.

“Sure looks like Mike’s in a good mood. I guess they made up last night and he got some.”

“Yeah, and he’s planning on taking Pete to Texas, to the family wedding and to introduce him to his mom as his partner, but this stays between us—he wants to surprise Pete.”

“All right. Scouts’ honor. I won’t say a word, so does this mean we get the pad to ourselves for a few days? We could plan a party—well, a small one—get some chicks over…” Davy said.

“No, he doesn’t want to leave us on our own so he says he’s gonna get Coco to come and stay while they’re away, and I doubt she’d be up for a party.”

“Micky…Micky, we need to talk him out of that idea! It’ll spoil our fun. We need a plan, okay?”

“Sure, but I doubt he’ll give in, and he’s already said he’s gonna lock their bedroom up.”

“We still got two bedrooms though. I’m sure we can think of something,” Davy replied, going to pick a magazine up off the coffee table. “Just give me some time to think about this.”

“Okay, if you say so,” Micky answered.

Mike and Pete had gone to the girls’ house to ask Annie if they could borrow her car. “Sure, here’s the keys. You might need to put some gas in.” She looked in her wallet and gave Mike five dollars. “There you go, and don’t argue either. You all do enough for me, and I’d still have to get some if you borrowed it or not.”

They were soon on their way down the Strip. The traffic was a little busier than normal, and a few lights were against them, but they soon arrived, found a vacant space and parked in the lot in front of the club. Mike went to the club and Pete in the direction of the music store.

“Don’t be too long. I’ll get a Coke for you,” Mike shouted to Pete, who just waved his hand and nodded back at him. Mike went in through the front door and found Geoff and Amy sitting with another guy, someone Mike kinda recognized. Amy saw him looking over.

“Mike, over here. Come and join us. Geoff’s just been playing some of the tape to me and Alex here.”

“It sure is good,” the guy said. Mike recognized a Texas accent. “You both play well together. Thanks for inviting me over, Geoff. This works out well for me, so lucky I came into town early.”

Amy started to talk. “Mike, this is Alex. He’s playing at a club in LA on Monday and Tuesday night, and he needs a support group, and, well, he asked me if we can do it, just after a listen to a few songs.”

“I hope you don’t mind me hearing the tape before you did, Mike, is it?” Alex held his hand out for him to shake. “I’m so glad I did though. You’re just what I’m looking for. I need an answer quick from you. I know it’s short notice, but what do you think?”

Mike shook his hand and looked over at Amy, who looked really happy. “Well, I think I know your answer to this.”

“Yeah, Mike. I wanna go for it—it’s too good an opportunity to turn down, and we’re gonna be in the city on Monday and Tuesday anyway, so one more night won’t make a difference, and the money’s good.”

Alex showed Mike some form of agreement he’d made up for them to sign. “I hope you don’t mind this. It’s just I’ve already been let down by someone, and don’t want it to happen again.”

“It’s a good offer,” Geoff said to Mike. “More publicity…this could lead to so much more for you kids.”

He looked over at Amy again, sitting there with a pleading look in her eyes. “I guess so. Pass me a pen and I’ll sign. It’s only these two gigs in LA, isn’t it? I’ve got other commitments—I’m in another band and have to work around that,” Mike said.

“No, it’s just these two nights then I’m off to Nashville to make a start on my new record. Thanks for this, guys. I can’t hang around—got a car waiting for me outside, got some meeting to go to. See you on Monday. I think you’ll go down well with my fans.” He got up and left by a side entrance.

“Thanks, Mike. This means so much to me—you’re a great guy.” She pulled him up into a hug. “Pete not about? Listen, you stay there and I’ll get you some cold drinks.”

“Pete’s over in the music store—oh no, he’s here.” Mike saw him walking in the door, and he came and sat beside Mike. “Did they have what you wanted?” Pete showed him his purchase.

Amy brought over a tray of Cokes and sat at the other side of Mike. One of the other waitresses came and sat with them.

“Can I talk to you a minute, Amy? I think I’m pregnant. I’m late and I don’t need this right now. Lenny and I still live with our parents. They won’t be happy.”

Amy took the girl’s hand. “You done a test?”

She shook her head.

“Well then, how do you know? It could be a false alarm. It can happen. I had one of those.” She stared straight at Mike. “Do you remember, Mike, when we thought I was pregnant? We even got engaged and started planning the whole big white wedding, but it turned out I just was having some women’s problems. Get yourself off to see a doctor. Come on, let’s go find the phone book. Sorry, guys. Shouldn’t be too long, Mike.”

Mike looked over at Pete, who looked in a dazed and confused state, and he couldn’t blame him. He felt the same, having so much of his past revealed to the guy he loved.

“Pete, I’m sorry you found out like this. Say something to me, please, babe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who's reading this, i'm adding some hints for my next fic which i'm just planning in my head right now.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning when Mike awoke, he noticed Pete’s side of the bed was empty and felt cool, so he’d been up a while. Yesterday, after what Amy had said to the other waitress at club, things had felt awkward between the two of them, and he’d been surprised Pete hadn’t wanted to talk about it.

He wasn’t sure how he would have answered. It was part of his past that he wished had’t resurfaced. He felt bad about what he’d done back then, how he’d reacted, that he’d taken it badly and run away as fast and as far from the problem as he could, but now it was back to hit him face first. He’d been such a coward. Amy was happy one minute, thinking of marriage and them starting a family, a new life together, then the rug was pulled so fast from underneath them.

The doctor had told them it was a false pregnancy. Amy was having hormonal issues which were causing all the symptoms. She’d taken the news badly and really needed him to be there for her, but he’d panicked, told her it was over between them, as he didn’t know what to say to her, how to comfort her, and handle the situation. He needed time away from her and home. He also felt bad for feeling relieved about not having to go through with it.

Now she was back in his life, and seemed to have forgiven him. She’d even asked if they could make another go of things, have a fresh start. He’d said no, and hadn’t mentioned his relationship with Peter to her, and he loved Pete and wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.

He’d thought for a moment that if he and Pete hadn’t have got together, he might have said yes to her. If that was because he felt sorry for her because of what he did to her, he couldn’t be sure, but at least that wasn’t an option to him, and he would never cheat.

He dressed and went out to the kitchen. Pete was talking to someone on the phone, and he’d already made coffee, and tea for himself.

“Thanks,” Mike mouthed to him as he helped himself to a cup.

“Bye, see you soon.” Pete hung up the phone. “That was Annie. She wondered if we could look after the twins for a while—she and Christine need to go out, and Coco’s not home.”

“Oh okay,” Mike answered.

“It’s not gonna be a problem for you being around them? It’s not gonna be difficult? I know you’re thinking about what Amy brought up yesterday… I can take them out somewhere.”

“No, it’s fine, Pete. There’s no problem. Is she dropping them off soon?”

“She’ll be here in about twenty minutes. I might take them for a walk though. I could do with clearing my head for a bit,” Pete replied.

“I really don’t mind, Pete. We could take them somewhere together, if you want?” Mike replied.

“Do you wanna talk about anything? It could help.”

“No, Pete, not now and I really am okay, so don’t worry.”

“Okay. I’m gonna get a quick shower before Annie gets here. Won’t be long.”

“Sure. I’ll think I’ll get some breakfast—you want anything?”

Pete shook his head to him.

Mike had a dish of cereals and sat and ate them on the sundeck, looking out over the ocean. The beach seemed quieter this morning. A few surfers were out riding the waves, a couple walking their dog with a few children running behind them, and a young family out having fun.

His thoughts were interrupted by Micky walking up and sitting next to him. “Morning. Everything all right, Mike? You got something on your mind? Wanna talk about it?”

“Did Davy come home last night?” Mike asked him.

“No, Nicole came to the gig and he went back to her place with her. You know Davy.”

“Yeah, has the guy ever just dated a chick for at least a week or over?”

“Not that I know of since we’ve all lived together. None of us ever seemed to be dating anyone for too long, though—maybe you and Pete have the record for the longest relationship. I hope me and Gemma last though. Things feel right with her.” He smiled at the thought of Gemma.

“Well, Amy was kind of my longest relationship. Pete found out about the engagement yesterday, and that we had set a wedding date, and something else, that I’d kept secret since I left Texas.” Mike pushed the dish farther over on the table.

“Did he not take it well? It’s all in the past though, so it shouldn’t bother him.”

“He’s been quiet since yesterday. I think he senses it’s not something I feel comfortable talking about. He’s right—I was an idiot back then and I’m ashamed of what I did.”

“Okay, you don’t need to say anything about it to me if you don’t wanna, but if you do need to talk, you know I’m here for you. Just don’t let it affect things between the two of you,” Micky replied.

“I won’t, but you know how Pete can get worked up.”

“I know. Just don’t give him a chance. Get things sorted before he does.” He patted Mike on his shoulder.

Pete had come out of the shower and was watching Mike and Micky talk outside. _Why does he always tell Micky things? Is he keeping anything from me? Should I question Micky? No…he’d probably not say anything to me._

He walked out to the sundeck, making a little noise so they both knew he was there, which made them stop talking and turn to him. “Not interrupting anything, am I?” he asked them.

“No, Pete, we weren’t talking about anything important,” Mike said, holding his arm out to ask Pete to come closer to him. “Come sit over here with me?”

“You got still wanna take the twins out with me?”

“Yeah, sure. We can take them to the park, have some time on our own with them. We could drop the tape recorder off with Ronnie while we’re out. That okay with you? Get tonight’s gig taped?”

“Fine with me. I could do with seeing Vicky about something she’s helping me with.”

“What’s that then?” Mike asked.

“Nothing much, just something to do with work at the hotel,” Pete replied.

Annie knocked at the door a few minutes later. The twins were in their stroller. “I brought these as well as you said you might take them out, so you can strap them into the car. Thanks for this, Peter.”

She looked to see if Mike was nearby. “I’ve got some things ready for you tomorrow. Just call at ours on your way out.” She saw Mike on his way. “Hi, Mike. We’ll see you both later. Here’s a bag with some spare diapers, clothes and some bottles of formula.”

“You want me to go put them in the car while you get ready?” Mike asked Pete.

“Thanks. I’ll only be a minute, just something I need from our room.” He went off and returned with his duffel bag. “Ready now.”

Soon they were all in the Monkeemobile heading down to the Strip. They got to the Dive and Mike got the tape recorder out of the trunk. “I’m gonna show Ronnie how to use this. I’ll tell Vicky you’re here, see if she’ll come out so we don’t have to disturb those two.”

“Thanks, Mike. Yeah, I’ll wait here for you.”

Vicky came out to the car not much later. “Hello, Pete. How’s things? Oooh, you’ve got the twins with you. Listen, tell Annie I’ll babysit for her anytime, if you can’t help her out. They’re so cute and growing fast.” She opened the car door and bent down to look at Summer. “Annie’s so lucky to have these. Ronnie and I are looking into ways to start a family. We’ve just got to look into a few things.”

“You’d make a good mom. I found out yesterday Amy and Mike nearly planned a wedding when she thought she was pregnant, but it was some medical problem, making her think she was expecting.”

“Have you talked to him about this? About how you’re feeling.” She stood and gave him a hug.

“No, I don’t think he wants to talk about it, but the other night I felt that he still has some feelings for her. If we weren’t together, I think they’d maybe get back together. She still wants him. It’s so obvious, but he says they’ll go no further than friendship.”

“So why worry? Come on. You’ve got tomorrow to look forward to. What have you got for me to put in the room?” Pete passed over a bag he pulled out of his duffel bag.

“There’s a bottle of wine, his favorite chocolate and candy, and some small candles for the bathroom. I want it to be a nice surprise and romantic. I hope he’s gonna like it. I’ve got no idea what he’s gonna do for our anniversary, but I don’t mind as long as we’re together.”

“I’m sure he will. I’ll get this all in the room before you arrive. I’ll make it look nice for you. I hope it all goes well. Just have a good time. I better get back—I’ve got something in the oven…a surprise for both of you.” She started to go inside.

“See you tonight, at the gig,” Pete shouted to her.

Vicky went back inside and found Ronnie with Mike. “You both gonna be much longer?” Ronnie shook her head to her. “The twins are outside with Pete. Do you wanna go see them?” Vicky was hiding the bag Pete had given her behind her back.

“Maybe another time. You go upstairs. I won’t be long.” After Vicky had left them, she said, “Sorry about that. She’s been going soft around babies lately, wants one of her own.” She smiled after commenting. “This looks easy enough to use. Do you want both sets recording?

“If you don’t mind, Ronnie. So it looks like you and Vicky have sorted out your problems …was that the disagreement you had?” Mike asked, feeling a little puzzled.

“Yes we have and yes it was. Vicky’s happy now—we’ve just a few options to look at first, but fingers crossed we’ll be able to have a family.”

“Okay… Thanks for this. I’ll see you tonight. Bye for now.” Mike went out and got in the car.

“So, where to first, Pete? The park is it, so we can put them in the stroller and take them for a walk?”

“Please, but can we go to the one near the library? I need to return some books.” He showed Mike his duffel bag that was in the footwell.

“Sure, that’s fine with me. Just hope these two stay quiet, while we’re in there—don’t want to be getting thrown out for being too noisy.” Mike pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed down to the library.

Pete looked around the library while Mike sat outside with the twins, and when Pete was done they took them for a walk around the park, getting some lunch at a nearby food cart, and Pete got them ice cream. He remembered they’d done that when they’d first got together.

They called at Annie’s on the way back to the pad, and she gave them some things for them to fill their freezer with. “There’s pies—meat, cheese and potato, and some fruit. I was a little bored yesterday, and I know the other two like my baking.”

They got home and rehearsed for a while, had some dinner, showered and got ready to head off to the Dive. Davy had made quite an effort. “There’s a chick going tonight who I want to impress. I can tell her we’re recording the set to send to record companies—she’ll think we’re bigger than we are.”

Later at the club they tuned up and did a quick sound check, figuring out the best place to put the tape recorder, and made a few song adjustments.

“We need our most popular songs, a bit of everything. I’ll do _I Wanna be Free_ , _She Hangs Out_ and of course _Daydream Believer_. Micky needs to sing _Clarksville_ , _Let’s Dance On_ , _I’m a Believer_ and how about _Sometime in the Morning_? A slow number—we get quite a few couples in on a Sunday.”

“Good idea, Davy. You good with that, Mick?” Mike asked him. Micky nodded as he sat behind his kit. twirling his drumsticks. “Okay, I could do _The girl I knew Somewhere_ , _Hanging ’Round_ and _Papa Gene’s Blues_.”

“How about Davy does _When Love Comes Knocking_? You and Micky need to do _Pleasant Valley_ , and Mike, your best one, _You Just May be the One_.” Pete smiled at Mike when he said his last choice.

“What about you, Pete? Don’t you wanna sing? Micky, you and Pete can sing _Words_. We’ll just see how the crowd react and fill in with other songs, but that’s a good variety.” The others nodded their agreement as Ronnie brought them some drinks. “You ready guys? You wanna start in about ten minutes?”

Ronnie went over a few last things with Mike, and when he was happy, he decided they were ready. “All right then, guys. Let’s go.” They started the set with something loud: _No Time_.

The crowd were soon out at the front dancing, and the set was going well. Micky saw Gemma had come along as usual, which made him happy and he dedicated _Sometime in the Morning_ to her. “This song is for someone special to me,” he said as he looked over at her. She watched him back and looked so happy.

At the front of the stage, Davy had noticed a pretty blonde and picked her out to sing directly too. He turned and mouthed to Micky “This is the chick I invited—a right little minx, she is.” He laughed, and they went into _I’ll Be Back Up On My Feet_.

Mike sang a few of his songs, not taking his eyes off Pete the whole time, and in the interval they were a little worked up and were soon kissing in the dressing room. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself dragging you in here, Pete. It’s going well, don’t you think?” Pete smiled and stopped Mike from talking with another kiss, duelling him with his tongue.

They were interrupted by Micky and Davy, “Put him down, Peter. Come on, we’ve got a problem, guys.” Micky glared over at Davy. “Well, more like, he’s got a problem.”

“What on earth are you on about now?” Mike asked them both.

“Sorry for disturbing you, but you know the blonde chick I invited? She’s chatting with a girl who I took out a few times last week.” Davy looked worried, playing with his fingers nervously. “What am I gonna do, guys?”

“This is so funny, Davy stuck with two chicks here for him.” Micky laughed until Davy swiped him around the back of the head. “Hey, what you do that for?”

“Come on, both of you. We need to get back on stage, get this gig finished.” Mike led them back onstage and Davy looked scared, looking all around the dance-floor. As soon as they started, Ronnie set the tape recorder again.

It was getting to the end of the set and Davy was singing and both the blondes were at the front, trying to get his attention, when suddenly a fight broke out between them. “He’s mine,” one of them screamed at the other, who pulled her and shouted back, “No he’s with me—he invited me here as his guest, and we’re going out afterward.”

“No way!” the other yelled at her and pushed her to the floor.

The dance floor was soon a mess, the two girls causing a scene. After they’d finished their last number, Mike looked over at Davy. “You better sort this out and soon. Go on.”

Davy ran over and got in-between the girls, and one hit him, knocking him flying. The other three just watched dumbfounded from the stage. Micky looked at Mike and Pete and laughed. “We all knew this was gonna happen one day.” Mike just shook his head.

Ronnie came over to them. “I’ve stopped the recording, but it sounds like you got the whole cat fight on the end of it. They were pretty close to the mic. What do you wanna do?”

Mike looked mad and Pete tried to hold him back, but Mike was a man on a mission. “Davy, get here now. I’m gonna strangle you, if those two don’t beat me to killing you.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Pete woke before Mike early the next morning. He’d fallen asleep before Mike. They’d made love when they’d got home in the early hours and it had calmed Mike down after he’d got stressed out with what had happened at the gig. Pete looked over at him now as he slept peacefully. He moved in closer to him and Mike must have sensed it, as he turned to his side and moved his arm over Pete.

“Love you,” Pete whispered in his ear, not expecting an answer back.

“I know you do. Love you too, Pete. Come here and give me a kiss.” Pete soon gave in to Mike. He kissed him on the cheek and moved to his mouth, gently caressing his lips, pushing his tongue into Mike’s mouth which soon had him responding just as Pete hoped.

“I’m sorry, babe, but I just need to use the john. I won’t be long.” Pete kissed Mike again and put on some boxers and went off to the bathroom. He nearly bumped into Micky on his way out.

“Go back to bed! Me and Davy are gonna surprise you, remember. Go back to Mike and don’t say a word. We’ll be in soon…well, when he’s finished in the bathroom.” Micky laughed and pointed upstairs indicating Davy, who was just coming out of their room. “Go on, Pete.”

Pete was soon back in bed with Mike, smiling at him and thinking about the rest of the day and his plans. He had his duffel bag packed in the closet. “Looks like it’s gonna be a nice day. Have you got any plans for today?” he asked Mike.

Mike was about to answer, when their door suddenly opened and Davy and Micky walked in. “You’re both decent, I hope?” Davy asked, looking at them still lying in bed.

“Yeah, we’ve got you a treat—breakfast in bed,” Micky said, walking behind Davy with a tray in his hands. “We’ve made you coffee and tea, and there’s toast with jelly and some croissants.” Micky put the tray down on the bed.

“Thanks, guys. What have you done? You don’t normally do things like this.” Mike looked from one to the other.

“Well, I’m sorry about last night, Mike, but we wanted to treat you. After all, it’s your anniversary. We’ll leave you alone to enjoy it.” Davy pulled Micky out of the door.

“Thanks a lot Micky, Davy,” Pete shouted to them. “Michael, have you planned a surprise for us? I saw your overnight bag on the chair—do I need to pack a bag? Let me know what I need. It won’t take me long to get ready.”

“Pete.” He took hold of Pete’s hand and kissed it. “I got my dates mixed up and I thought our anniversary was next Monday. I’m really sorry, babe.” He pulled Pete close to him.

“The bag—what’s that for then? Are we doing anything?”

“I’m sorry I haven’t said anything before, but I’ve only known a few days myself, and everything’s been so busy, but I’ve got a taxi coming to pick me up soon. Amy and I are gonna be taping a session for a breakfast show tomorrow morning…we’re being interviewed as well, then yesterday we got offered two nights’ gigs supporting this guy from Texas. It was too good an offer to turn down, babe. The money’s really good and could lead to big things for Amy.”

“Ah, okay.” Pete looked over again at the bag. “So are you staying in the city overnight?”

“Yes, they’ve booked us into a hotel for both nights,” Mike replied.

“Okay for two nights, so you’re not back until Wednesday.”

Mike noticed Pete looked disappointed. “As I said, I’m really sorry, Pete. Everything’s happened so fast, I’ve hardly had chance to think about things, or take it all in. You don’t mind, do you? We can do something special when I get home. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He took a piece of toast and took a bite.

“Yeah, I guess…no worries, but could I come with you maybe?” Pete asked.

“I don’t think we’ve got much time to ourselves, with going to the studio, rehearsing, the radio show, the gigs…it wouldn’t be fair for you to be on your own all the time.” Mike got out of bed and started to get dressed.

“Can I maybe call you tonight? Do you know what hotel you’re staying at? At least I could say good night to you. I’m gonna miss you.” Pete sat up and watched Mike put a few things in his bag.

“Yeah, one moment.” Mike took a pen and some paper from his bedside table drawer and scribbled something down. “Here’s the hotel and its number. I’m sure they’ll put you through to my room, but yeah, please call. I’m gonna miss you too, but two days will go quick.”

“Thanks. I’ll do that. Phone me here if you can though. I doubt I’ll be going out. I’ve got no plans to do anything.” Pete took the piece of paper from Mike.

“I will do, any chance I can.”

“What time are you leaving? When’s your taxi due?”

Mike looked at his watch. “In about ten minutes, so we haven’t got much time.” He sat on the bed and pulled Pete close and gave him a big hug. “I’ll be back before you know it, babe.”

“Well, I hope everything goes well for you. Show everyone how brilliant you are. I just wish I could be there to support and watch you.” Pete sighed.

“Listen, I’m gonna go wait outside—my ride could be early.” He tilted his head and kissed Pete on the lips, putting as much strength and love into it as he could. “I’ll see you in a few days.” 

“Bye ,Michael,” Pete said to him as Mike went out the door, forcing himself to hold back the tears he knew would be flowing any minute. He got up and locked the door, not wanting anyone to disturb him. He couldn’t hear any sign of Davy or Micky about. As he lay back on the bed, he couldn’t stop himself from crying his eyes out. _Today should have been a special day, and now I’m here on my own. Mike’s gonna be spending the next two days with someone else._

Micky and Davy returned from the beach over an hour later. They’d made themselves scarce so Pete could tell Mike about his plans, and give them some time alone. They went in the back door and noticed everything was quiet.

Micky checked the downstairs bedroom door. “Just as I thought. Mike said he was gonna lock it when they weren’t here.” He laughed and sat down on the couch, picking up a pile of magazines and flicking through them.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna make the most of them being away for the night.” Davy picked up the phone. “I’m inviting Tracy from last night over.”

“Which one’s that? You had two chicks fighting over you last night,” Micky said.

“Oh, neither of them. Tracy’s the redhead who came and checked me over when one of them went to wallop me. She’s a nurse.” He smiled to Micky. Soon he was chatting away to her, while Micky went to make a start on lunch.

“Sandwiches or I could bake one of the pies Annie sent around for us—what do you want, Davy?”

“Put a few pies in, we can have them for dinner. There’s sone potatoes, so we can make fries, and have the ice cream after with a fruit pie for pudding,” Davy suggested.

“Good idea. Sandwiches for lunch then.” Micky went to see what was in the icebox. “Cheese, tomato and ham all right with you?”

Davy nodded yes to him.

Davy was still chatting away on the phone, whilst eating his sandwich when they heard a knock at the door. “You gonna get that, Mick? I’m a bit tied up here.”

“Okay, okay I’ll get it.” Micky opened the door, finding Annie on the other side. “Hi, Annie, can either I or Davy help you with something?”

“Hello, Micky, do you know what time Pete and Mike left?”

“No idea. Me and Davy took off to the beach to give them some privacy. They were gone when we got back. I thought they were calling at your place on the way out?” Micky asked her.

“Yeah, I thought they were, but they’ve not turned up yet, and I doubt they’ve gone to the drive-in.”

“What makes you think that?” Micky looked puzzled at her.

“Come and look out here.” Micky followed her to the drive where the Monkeemobile was parked. He felt the hood. which was cold.

“Okay, so they didn’t go out in the car. They could’ve taken the bus?” he said to her.

“But they’re going to the hotel afterward. It’s too early for them to have checked in yet though. I did try to call but the line was engaged.” Micky pointed over at Davy on the phone when they went back in. “He’s been chatting to a chick for over an hour. Sorry about that.”

Davy hung up when he saw them staring at them. “What’s the matter? What’ve I done wrong?”

“Hogging the phone as usual. I guess she’s on her way over now?” Micky quizzed him. “Did Pete or Davy say anything to you how they were going out, as the car’s still here?”

“No, not a word. Did you lend them your car, Annie?”

“No, it’s still at home. Christine needs it to get to work later. I brought the picnic food over in case they were late leaving.” She put a basket on the kitchen table. “It’s odd, don’t you think? Mike’s normally organized got everything planned.”

“Pete only sprung the surprise on him this morning though. I could understand them forgetting that, but the car still here is odd.” Micky said, scratching his head.

“I noticed Mike had a bag packed this morning. I saw it on the chair. I wonder if he had a surprise planned himself, and they’ve gone off doing something else instead?” Davy said to them.

“Well they’re out, because Mike locked the room up. He didn’t want Davy using their bed when they’re not here.”

Davy laughed at Micky. “That doesn’t stop me using the room—it used to be mine too, and I’ve still got a key. You wanna check and see what they took, see if it gives us any clues?”

“Brilliant idea. I forgot all about that. Go get it then.” Davy went up the spiral staircase and was down a few minutes later with his key. “Give it to me.” Micky snatched it off him. “I’m gonna give this to Mike when they get back tomorrow.”

“So are we checking their room or not?” Davy asked, going to the door. “Come on, Mick.”

“You really think that’s a good idea? Would you like someone looking through your things while you were out?” Annie asked Davy, who just shrugged at her.

“It might help, though, don’t you think?” Micky asked, looking at them both. He went over to Davy, giving him the key. “You can open it, then we can blame you.”

“All right.” Davy opened the door and walked into the room followed by Micky behind him. “Nothing out of the ordinary. Just Mike’s not made the bed, which is unlike him.”

Micky sat on the bed. “I know what you mean. He used to complain I never made my bed, at least you don’t do that.” He lay down and felt something underneath the covers. He moved them and saw Pete asleep on the bed.

“Davy, look! Pete’s not gone out but where’s Mike?”

“His bag’s gone,” Davy commented, looking over at the chair. Suddenly Pete started to wake up. Hearing the noise and commotion around him, he sat up a little in shock.

“What are you two doing in here? I locked the door.”

“We wanna know the exact same thing, Pete. You’re supposed to be out with Mike. Annie came round, wondering why you hadn’t called at hers.” Micky shouted Annie to come in and see.

“You two have a row or something?” Davy asked as he joined them on the bed.

Annie sat at the other side of Pete. “You okay…?” She asked him. “Where’s Mike?”

“He’s gone away for a few days. He’ll be back on Wednesday,” Pete answered quite calmly.

“So were you gonna stay in here hiding away until he got back?” Davy asked him.

“No… I don’t know. I hadn’t decided what to do yet, I suppose,” he said looking at them.

“So why’s Mike gone away? What’s he gonna be doing for two days?” Micky asked.

“He’s working with Amy. They’re recording a radio session, and have a support gig downtown tonight. Some guy asked them after hearing the tape they made. Then early tomorrow morning, they’re on a breakfast radio show for an interview and to play some of the session, then rehearsals and another gig. He’s stopping in a hotel in the city for two nights.”

“Why didn’t you go with him?” Annie took hold of Pete’s hand.

“He said they’d be too busy. He didn’t want me on my own all the time. I’ve got the hotel number to call him to talk later after they’ve played.”

“Why didn’t he take the car?” Davy asked.

“They were getting picked up in a taxi. He left not long after you brought breakfast. I must have fallen back asleep.” Pete scrunched up the sheets in his hands nervously.

“What did he say when you told him about your surprise, the picnic, movie and the night at the hotel?” Pete didn’t answer and just stared back at Micky. “You didn’t say anything about it to him, did you, Pete? What are you like?”

“I didn’t want him to feel any more upset. He’d forgotten about the date with being busy and he thought our anniversary was next Monday, and he seemed bad enough about that already.” Pete could feel the tears starting again, welling up in his eyes, and tried to hold them back but failed.

Annie put her arms around him, hugging him tight to her and stroking his hair, comforting him the best she could. “And as usual, Peter, you always put everyone’s feelings before your own. Why’d you do that? You’re too soft for your own good—you know that, don’t you.”

“He said they’re getting paid well for this, and we can do something special when he gets back.”

“Well, I don’t care. I’m gonna tell him what you’d arranged and how upset you are.”

“No, Davy, please don’t do that. I don’t want him to know. He doesn’t need to feel any worse than he already is. Please do that for me,” Pete pleaded to him.

“So it doesn’t matter that you’re upset, hid yourself away from everyone, been crying and wasted a lot of cash paying for that hotel room and all the treats you’d got? I saw what was in your bag.”

“It’s okay. It’s only money, and I wasn’t paying for the room until I’d checked in. I need to call and cancel it and phone Vicky and tell her not to bother doing what we’d planned.”

“Listen, Peter, I’ll go do that for you. Don’t worry about that.” Annie got up and went into the living room to make the calls.

“Can you just leave me on my own, please, guys? I wanna go back to sleep.”

“No, we’re not leaving you to mope on your own.” Davy moved closer to him.

Annie came back in. “That’s everything sorted. The hotel were fine about it, and Vicky says she’ll come round tomorrow. Just come here—you need another hug, don’t you? Take as much time and do all the crying you need. I’m here for you.” She pulled him in tight, his head resting on her shoulder.

The other two joined in, making it a group hug. “We’re all here for you, Pete,” Davy said.

“You know that all men are idiots, don’t you, Peter? Sorry, guys, present company accepted,” she said.

“No.” Micky laughed looking at Davy. “You’re right, Annie. I think we all are.”


	14. Chapter 14

Annie rang Christine and asked her to drop the twins off on her way to work. She told her she was going to stop overnight with Pete if she didn’t mind. Pete cried in her arms for a while, not talking to any of the three of them, and eventually fell asleep and Annie left him alone to go and use the phone. She said she’d cook dinner for the guys, and try and get Pete to eat something. He hadn’t touched any of the breakfast that Davy found on the tray on the floor.

Davy went out with Tracy not long after she arrived, telling the others not to expect him back until the morning, leaving Micky and Annie with the twins.

Christine came around with the twins just before Davy left and she had also brought Annie some pyjamas too, along with a big bag of clothes and things for the twins. 

“You can go out if you want, Micky. I don’t mind, I want to keep Peter away from the phone for the rest of the day. I don’t think it’s a good idea if he rings Mike.”

“No, it’s okay. Gemma’s going out with her mom today. I can stay and help you with these two. I hope Mike doesn’t call and ask to speak to him either.” He sat by Annie on the couch.

She passed Summer over to him. “Do you want to feed her for me, please?” She took two bottles out of the baby bag. “Here you are.”

He took Summer and her bottle and started feeding her. “She’s hungry, isn’t she?”

“It’s the main thing they do. It’s a constant day in day out of feeding, changing diapers, laundry, cooking and cleaning for me. That’s my life now, but I love them. They sleep better now, and Christine and Coco are a great help for me. I’m lucky to have a lot of good friends around. It’s like an extended family with Peter here and you guys.”

“You think I ought to try and get Pete out of the bedroom and out of the pad, take his mind off things? There’s still time to go out. And it’ll keep him away from the phone for a while.”

“That’s a good idea, Micky. Go make him get out of bed, or do you need me to help?” She stood. “I need to get these two put down for a nap soon though.”

Micky stood with Summer in his arms. “Come on. I’ll help you with these—are we putting them in the spare room? Then you can help me get Pete up and moving.”

“Okay and while you’re out, I’ll give the house a bit of a clean, and I bet there’s some laundry that needs doing…I know you all too well.” They put the twins down on the bed, putting pillows and blankets around them like a barrier to stop them moving too far. “Thanks for this, Micky.”

“No problem, but I think this bit’s gonna be a lot harder to do, don’t you think?”

“Well it’s gonna be done, or he’d stay in there moping until Mike gets home. We need him out of this frame of mind and quickly, no wallowing in his own misery. You ready? Let’s go do it.”

“All right.” Micky opened the bedroom door. “Come on, Pete, I think you should get dressed—me and you are going out for the afternoon.” He pulled the covers from off Pete, even though he tried to hold on to them.

“Micky, just leave me alone. I wanna stay here in bed. Annie…tell him.”

“No, sorry, Peter. We both agree you need to get out of bed and out of the pad for the afternoon.” She got a shirt and pants from the closet and passed them to him, “Cone on, get dressed. Go out and have some fun with Micky—how can anyone not want to spend time with Micky?”

“We’ll give you ten minutes to get ready and be out in the living room. If not, I’ll come drag you out myself,” Micky said as him and Annie left the room.

Tempted as he was to stay in bed for the rest of the day, Pete got up and got dressed. He didn’t rush like Micky had told him too, though, preferring to take his time. _Why couldn’t they let me be? I’m perfectly happy here. This pillow and the bed smell of Mike. It makes me feel he’s still here with me. I can’t re-lock the door as they have a key._

“Remember I’ve got a key if you think of trying to lock the door again,” Micky shouted as if answering Pete’s thoughts.

“Here’s some cash, and don’t argue with me. The bar in the club will be open, so go get a few drinks for him. That might help. I’ll call Christine—she’ll make sure you get served but no more than two for Peter. We don’t want him to get drunk. Be careful, and Micky, keep an eye on him.”

“I will, I promise.” Micky opened the door to the bedroom. “You ready yet, Pete?”

“Yes I am. What have you got planned, Micky? I’m not really in the mood for going out.”

“Well you’re coming with me whether you like it or not.” Micky grabbed Pete’s hand and dragged him out through the front door, to the Monkeemobile. “Get yourself in the car. We’re going for a little ride. We’ll be good—I promise that I won’t get either of us into any trouble,” he shouted to Annie as he started the engine. “See you later.”

“Okay, good. Bye, guys, and remember what I said, Micky.” Annie went back inside as the car pulled away.

Not much longer and they were nearly at the Strip—the traffic was light. “Where d’you wanna go first, Pete? I think you need a drink, so we’ll head to the Dive. Be there in a few minutes, okay?”

“I don’t need a drink, and I don’t want to get drunk. How about the coffee place over the road? They have cake…wouldn’t you prefer that?” Pete said, pointing to it.

“No. I could do with a stronger drink, and Christine’s behind the bar so I know I’ll be able to get one. Come on, you’re not getting out of this.” He made sure Pete was in front of him as they walked into the club. Christine noticed and waved to them to go out sit down.

They sat and she came over with two bottles of beer. Micky went to give her some money. “No, it’s fine. I got you these. Just wave when you need another.”

Pete went off to the men’s room. passing Ronnie on the way. She came over to see Micky. “Vicky told me about what happened. You kinda babysitting him? Why don’t you take him to the hotel? Vicky will be starting her shift soon, and music might help him.”

“The hotel he was gonna spend the night at with Mike? You really think that’s a good idea, Ronnie?”

“Show him something good about the place! He’ll have to go there soon to play on his own, so best to go first with people he knows.”

“Okay, we’ll have another drink and go there. I hope it has a positive effect.”

“I’ll bring you Cokes this time. Pace his drinks and you’re driving, I’d imagine.” Ronnie went off and came back a few minutes later as Pete got back.

“Drink that up. We’re off somewhere else when we’ve finished these,” Micky said drinking his.

“Oh, come on, Micky, I don’t really wanna go anywhere else. I would rather be at home—Mike might call at any time.”

“Annie’s there. She can answer the phone and tell him to call back. Come on, let’s go.”

Pete followed Micky out of the club, both saying bye to Christine and Ronnie. Soon they were in the Monkeemobile, driving farther down the Strip.

“We could always go to the hotel Mikes staying at. They could be there—the radio session could have ended?” Pete said.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, and you know how long sessions can take. You’ve worked on lots, more than any of us other three put together. Actually, why don’t you call your friend at the recording studio, see if they need anyone? It could keep you busy for a few days.”

“They’d call me if they needed me. I don’t want to look desperate to them. Did you draw the short straw to hang round with me all day? Wouldn’t you rather be out with Gemma?”

“I would if I could, but she’s already busy today. Out doing something with her mom, and guess what, Davy’s busy on a date with a chick he met last night.” Micky laughed.

“What, one of the two that were fighting over him?”

“No, this one’s the redhead. He met her after the other two got thrown out, but you didn’t see that, because you’d dragged Mike off to the dressing room, to stop him going for Davy…did you manage to calm him down?”

“Yeah, I got him a drink and that worked, and we made out—that took his mind off Davy.”

“I bet it did,” Micky said.

“Is that a record for Davy, three chicks in one night? What a start to the week.” Pete laughed.

“It might be, but hey, it’s got you laughing and smiling about it, so that’s a good thing. We’re nearly there now, just round this corner.” Micky pulled the car into the back parking lot of the Windsor Hotel and got out. “Come on, we’re going inside.”

“Micky, why here, of all places?”

“I hear they’ve got a good pianist playing a set this afternoon. Thought you might like to watch her play…you might learn a thing or two.” Micky laughed, getting a small smile from Pete.

“You really need to get some work as a comedian. It’d suit you.” Pete replied.

They went inside and found the room where Vicky was playing. There were quite a few people around who looked like they were having afternoon tea. A waitress came over and asked if they’d like anything, so Micky ordered a coffee and a cup of tea.

“We might as well make the most of it—let me go get some cake from the buffet.”

“Mick, you have to pay for that. You got some cash on you?” Pete asked him, looking around.

“Yes I have. What do you think I’m like, Pete, gonna eat and make a run for it before we get the bill? , No, Annie gave me some cash to treat you, and that cake looks so nice. Little posh sandwiches too. You gonna get anything? Come on, Pete.”

“Just get me a slice of carrot cake. The one they make here is really good. You ought to try it.”

“Cakes with vegetables in? Nah, Pete, that chocolate cake’s got my name written all over it. Live a little. Have some of that. I’ll bring you a piece. Stay there and I’ll get you some of each.” Micky went off and came back with two plates with cakes and sandwiches on them.

“You got enough?” Pete asked, looking at the stacked plates.

“Yes, and I’m hungry. Some of this is for you. I got some egg and cheese sandwiches. Look at them, little triangles with the crusts cut off—perfect size for Davy.” He laughed, putting one in his mouth.

Pete took the slice of carrot cake. “Thanks, Micky. Vicky should be due a break soon, I think.”

“Get her to come over and sit with us. Call her over when she’s done,” Micky said as the waitress came back with their drinks. “Thank you, miss.”

Vicky had already seen them arrive, and came over to them after getting herself a coffee. “Hello, Micky, Pete.” She pulled Pete up into a hug. “You doing okay?”

“Better than I was this morning. I’d probably been still in bed if Micky and Annie hadn’t forced me to get up, and him dragging me out. We’ve been to the club for a while and he decided to come here.”

“Do you wanna come and play with me, maybe? I said I’d play some music for that couple over there. It’s their ruby anniversary and he’s treated her to the weekend at the hotel. Some of what they’ve requested are good as duets. Come over and meet them.”

Pete followed her over to the couple’s table. “Hello, I’m going to be playing for you again in a few minutes. My friend Peter here’s gonna join me to play. He works here as well, and he’s a much better pianist than me.”

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you, young man. It’s our anniversary. I don’t know how we made it to forty years. It’s not been a bed of roses the whole time, but I love Bert despite his faults and the mistakes he’s made over the years. We nearly split a few times. If you’ve got a girlfriend, you treat her right and trust her. Men can be idiots at times and do stupid things, but if you look after each other, you can get through anything that comes your way.”

“Always tell them you love them, and don’t be afraid to tell them how you feel about them.” The man took his wife’s hand and kissed it. “Me and Alice have had some problems but we always talked to each other and worked things out. Compromising is a good thing.” His wife smiled at him.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir, and thank you for the advice. I understand exactly what you mean. It takes two to be a couple and you should always do what you think is right for who you’re with. Thank you very much and happy anniversary.”

Pete went over and sat on the piano stool with Vicky. “They were nice. They made me think about a few things.”

They started on Mozart’s _The Magic Flute,_ next _The Waltz from Sleeping Beauty, Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_ then _Heart and Soul_ and _The Entertainer_ finishing with Brahms _Waltz._

The couple got on their feet to applaud Pete and Vicky as they stood to take a bow. Vicky hugged Pete. “Thanks. I couldn’t have done those without you.”

They rejoined Micky after passing the couple who thank them for playing. “Thanks Micky, you’ve really helped me today, you were right I did need to get out and do something, I really enjoyed that, we should do it more often Vicky, I do enjoy playing classical pieces.”

“You’re a much better musician than me, Pete. You could do so much better, playing in better places than a hotel piano bar. You could have been a concert pianist or even joined an orchestra.”

“That’s not for me, though. I like playing with the guys. I like all kinds of music. I need to play different styles. I couldn’t just stick to classical and just the piano. The banjo is my favorite instrument to play,” Pete replied to her.

“Would you guys mind dropping me off on your way home? I rode the bus in earlier. I just need to freshen up and get changed.” Micky nodded to say yes. “Thanks. Give me ten minutes.”

Micky finished off the rest of the food, even getting a doggy bag with some cake for later. By the time he’d paid the bill, Vicky was back and ready. “All done. Thanks for this, Micky.”

“No problem. You ready to go, Pete?” Pete followed then both out to the car and they made their way home, stopping to drop Vicky off. “I’ll come around tomorrow for a chat and bring your things back. See you then.”

They were soon back at the pad and went in to find Annie in the kitchen. “You both have a good time? There’s some dinner ready if either of you are hungry.”

“I’ll have something. I’ve only eaten a piece of carrot cake all day,” Pete said.

“Me too. I’ve always got room for your cooking. Thanks, Annie. Brought you some cake home—we had afternoon tea at the hotel.” Micky passed her the doggy bag.

“Thanks, Micky. I’ll put it in the cupboard. I’m going to go to bed. I’m tired and I need to settle the twins. Night, guys.” She left them alone at the kitchen table.

“I’m gonna finish this and go get a shower. You fancy watching some late movies with me, Pete?” Micky asked him. He went off to the bathroom when he’d done, leaving Pete on his own.

Pete walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver. Taking the piece of paper out of his pants pocket, he dialled the number of Mike’s hotel, and was soon put through to his room. He heard breathing on the other end and then a female voice.

“Hello, can I help you?” she said.

He recognized Amy’s voice. “Is Mike there, please?” Pete asked her.

“Yeah—well, kinda: he’s in the shower. It’s Pete, isn’t it. We just got back from the gig and are about to turn in for the night. You want me to tell him you called? Or why don’t you call again in the morning? I don’t know how long he’ll be, and I might be asleep by the time he comes out. I’m already in bed.”

“No, it’s okay…you both sharing a room?” he asked, questioning her.

“Yeah, they booked us into a double room. I think they think we’re together, but it could be lucky…we might be back together soon. Keep your fingers crossed for me! Bye, Pete.”

Pete put the phone down and walked off to his bedroom in shock, not knowing what to think. _She wants him back. I’m not gonna call. I’ll get up early and go see him. We need to talk_


	15. Chapter 15

Mike woke up the next morning, reflecting on the past days’ events. He’d felt so bad about leaving Pete on his own, terrible that of all the days to do it, it was on their anniversary, which just made him feel even worse. The taxi had taken him and Amy straight to the studio to record the session. Alex the guy who they were supporting that night was there to help and offer any advice he could. He even played a little guitar with Mike so Amy could concentrate on her singing, and after it was finished, he took them all out for dinner before the gig as a thank you.

When they got to the venue after the restaurant, Mike was surprised. It wasn’t anything like he expected or was used to. The audience seemed to be mainly seated throughout the show—nothing like the clubs he and the guys regularly played at, where the kids were up and dancing, getting into the music just as much as they did.

But Mike and Amy opened up for Alex and his band and the crowd seemed to appreciate their music. They received plenty of applause, and a lot of people even stood up to cheer and clap for them when they’d finished their last number. They hung around and watched Alex play and went onto the hotel after that. Someone from Alex’s management or record company had already checked them in.

As they got in the elevator, Amy showed him one key. “They’ve booked us into a double room. I guess that must have thought we were together, and they can’t change it as the hotel’s fully booked, due to some nearby conferences.”

“Ah, okay.” Mike replied feeling uncomfortable. “Double or twin beds?.”

She unlocked the door and they saw a king-sized double bed. “There’s your answer. Come on, we can manage—it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before, and I don’t bite! Are you hungry? We could order room service.” She picked a menu off the dresser. “I’m not too bothered. I really need to sleep. It’s been a long day, and we’ve got a busy day tomorrow too.”

“No, I’m fine. I’m gonna hit the shower.” Mike hoped she’d be asleep by the time he done, so he decided to take longer than normal, taking the full benefit of a better shower than they had back in the pad. The hot water lasted longer as well.

Mike came out of the bathroom and saw Amy had fallen asleep, so he changed into a T-shirt and shorts and slept as far from her as he possibly could, even putting a spare pillow in between them. He was feeling bad enough for just sharing a bed with someone else other than Pete, but he soon drifted off to sleep.

***

Amy was still asleep when he woke. He looked at his watch—they both needed to be ready soon. They were having an early breakfast with Alex and his manager, then they needed to go to the radio station for their interview.

He got dressed and noticed Amy starting to wake up. “Are you gonna get up? We need to meet Alex downstairs in the buffet in about ten minutes. I’m gonna wait down there, give you some privacy to get ready.”

“Thanks. I’ll be down there on time. See you soon.”

Mike took the elevator down to the ground floor and found Alex, who was already sat at a table waiting for them and his manager. “Morning, Mike. Go get something to eat. There’s plenty of choice, and the coffee’s good and strong.”

Mike poured a coffee, got some pancakes and maple syrup, and went back to sit with Alex. “It went well last night, don’t you think? I’m really glad of the opportunity you gave the both of us.”

“That’s no problem, Mike. You went down well—you make a good couple,” Alex said between mouthfuls of porridge.

“We’re not together…we used to be a few years back, but we’re just friends now,” Mike said.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I got them to book you in a double room. That wasn’t awkward, was it? I got the impression she was your chick. So is Amy single?” Alex asked Mike.

“Yeah she is, and if you like her, I won’t be standing in your way, so if you wanna ask her out, go for it. She could say yes—you never know if you don’t try.” Mike drank down some of his coffee.

Amy turned up a few minutes later with Alex’s manager Matthew. He introduced himself to Amy and Mike, saying he had something he wanted to put to the three of them, and he’d tell them about it after they finished eating. Amy sat beside Mike when she’d got herself some toast and a coffee.

“Okay. Are you all ready to listen? I invited a promotor I know to the gig last night and he was impressed! He even bought his friend who works as an A&R man. He’s coming back to the gig tonight and wants a meeting with you.” The guy looked at their reactions. Amy had already taken Mikes hand and was rubbing it.

“Well, the promoter is hoping the three of you would be willing to do a tour of some gigs around the southern states. It will start with a month and depending on how well it goes, this could be extended longer and more venues added in other states. I understand if you wanna think about it but I’m afraid I need an answer by Friday at the latest, so we can get things moving. There’s already talk of gigs in San Francisco, and San Diego for you in just over a week.”

“Well you can sign me up for it now, and I know my band will be up for it,” Alex answered straight away, not even having to think about it.

“That’s good! So Amy, Mike, can either of you give me an answer now or do you need time to think? In my opinion, you won’t get a better offer than this, and you’ll get a contract with good terms and a great pay rate.” He looked from one to the other.

Amy dived on Mike and hugged and kissed him, even sitting in his lap. “Come on, Mike, how can you not say yes to this offer? It’ll be so good for us! Please can you do this for me? I’m totally up for it—I can take time off from my job and have nothing to lose, so I’ll sign up for it.”

“I can’t say yes. I have commitments with my band. We’ve got a gig tomorrow and each weekend, and I can’t let them down. They’re my bast friends. I’ll have to talk to them,” Mike answered feeling confused by the whole thing.

“I’m sure they’ll tell you to go for it! I bet any of them would sign up straight away. It’s a good offer, Mike, you know it.” Amy tried to plead with him, leaning her head on his shoulder and stroking his cheek tenderly. “We can have what we always wanted, me and you together in a band on the road together, and back together as a couple. I’ve never stopped loving you.”

Mike just stared at her and didn’t know what to say to that comment. Even Alex was watching his reaction. “I think our cab’s gonna be here in a minute,” was all he could think to say.

Mike had been too busy and preoccupied to even notice someone nearby had heard most of their chat with Alex and his manager about the offer they’d been given. The person hid behind a newspaper as Amy and Mike passed to leave to get in the cab.

They were soon in the taxi and on the short journey to the radio station. When they got there, they were showed straight away into a small room opposite where a DJ was sat playing some records. They were all introduced to each other, and the DJ explained they would be interviewed and they’d play the tracks that were recorded in the studio. Alex’s manager had come with them, to make sure everything went well.

They were on air for about forty-five minutes. Amy was dealing with most of the talking and Mike was happy for her to do that. The manager asked the DJ if he could give them some good news on air—he’d just come back from taking a phone call and had come back into the room really happy.

“Guys, we have a surprise for you both. Matthew here has some news for you, and couldn’t think of a better time to tell you, so, Matthew, over to you,” the DJ announced.

Matthew told them he’d just got a call and they’d been offered a record deal with a company who want to sign them, and they’d had good reviews of last night and people were calling them the next big thing to hit the LA music scene. Mike was shocked by this, but Amy was ecstatic and excited.

After they came off air, Matthew apologized for giving them the news on air, but he just wanted to show them how well things were going for them, and he wanted to be the guy taking care of their future. He offered to manage them.

They were soon whisked off to a restaurant for a meal to celebrate. Alex and his band were toasting them with a few bottles of wine that they’d opened. Mike wasn’t sure how he felt. He was overwhelmed by the whole thing, all he’d ever wanted for his music career had happened, but everything was wrong. _This should be for the Monkees. We deserve it. I can’t do it to them. I’ll be letting someone down, but who?_

***

Pete was still at the hotel where he had turned up to try to talk to Mike, but had not had the chance—he’d seen he was busy with Amy and a couple of other guys. He’d sat nearby and heard most of their conversation, noticed how Amy was flirting and acting with Mike, and he didn’t seem to be objecting, but he was busy listening to what the others were saying.

_There’s definitely something between them. Mike said if he hadn’t been with me, he might have acted on his feelings for her, but what are his feelings? They were engaged to be married, had a date set and even thought they were starting a family._

Pete had stayed sitting there after they’d all left, thinking about what Mike had just been offered. A person would be stupid to turn the offer down. He heard Amy was all for taking the offer but Mike hadn’t decided.

_I’m gonna help him decide. He deserves this chance. He’s an amazing musician and songwriter—he needs to sign this. Amy would be perfect for him. She wants to be with him, loves him, she can give him the family he wants and deserves. He’ll be a great dad, and if he stays with me, that’s never gonna happen. His mom wants him with Amy. So I know exactly what I need to do._

He noticed some of the hotel staff were watching him so he decided to leave and go to a nearby diner. He made sure he had a pen and his notebook—he had something important to do.

***

Annie had woken up in the pad, had a shower while the twins were still sleeping, then fed and changed both the twins, and started making some breakfast for the guys. She was hoping Peter was not going to be moping around the house all day. He’d had a good day with Micky yesterday—he seemed to have cheered him up. 

Micky was soon up and helping her. “Did Davy come home at all last night?” she asked him.

“No and he’ll no doubt show up when he’s ready. I’ll go see if Pete wants some breakfast. Let’s hope he’ll get up and out of bed today. I don’t know if we should go out and do something—what do you think?”

“Good idea, Micky, we need to keep him occupied until Mike gets back tomorrow. Did Mike call him last night?

“No. I stayed up and watched the late movie. Pete was in his room when I’d finished my shower.”

“That’s probably for the best. You gonna check on him then, tell him I’ll make him an omelette or whatever he wants, You want one as well?” she asked as she got the frying pan out.

“Yes, that’ll be good, but I think you ought to come over here,” Micky said from the opened bedroom door. “He’s gone. The bedrooms empty.”

“Where on earth has he gone? I bet he’s gonna try the hotel, because Mike didn’t call last night! Do you think he’d to that, Micky?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him. I can’t believe Mike forgot their anniversary. It’s not like him at all. He’s normally on top of everything. You think we should call Vicky, see if he’s turned up there?”

“I’ll call her now, okay.” Annie went over and made the call. “No he’s not there, but she’ll call us if he does turn up. Is the car still here? And did Mike say what hotel they were staying at to anyone? That brother of mine can be a pain at times.”

“No, he didn’t say.” Micky opened the door and saw the Monkeemobile was still on the drive. “I guess he took the bus. I’ll drive down to some of the hotels near the venue where they’re playing at, have a look around there. I’ve got some change, so I’ll call you if I find him.” He picked up the car keys and set off downtown to the city.

***

Pete had found a diner over the road from the hotel, sat down at a table, ordered some tea and pancakes, taken out his notebook and pen, and started to write a letter to Mike. He needed to get his feelings out and tell Mike to go for want he wanted—he didn’t want to hold him back.

_Dear Michael,_

_I came to see you this morning, but didn’t have the chance to talk to you. It looked like you were having an important meeting. I couldn’t help but overhear what the guy offered you._

_You’d be stupid not to say yes to an offer like that. It’s what you came to California for, to make music your career. I don’t mind you spending a month on the road. I’m not going to stand in your way and hold you back from anything._

He paused for a minute when he heard Mike’s voice. He looked around and there was no sign of him anywhere. He then realized the diner had a local radio station playing in the background, and it sounded like it was Mike and Amy being interviewed. He listened to their songs. _They sound so good together, and they look good together,_ he thought. Then he heard another guy talk to them. It was good news for them—Mike and Amy were being offered a contract with a record company, their concert had gone down well. Pete sighed to himself. He finished off his pancakes and ordered another tea, then got back to his letter.

_I’m sitting here listening to your session on the radio. You were amazing. It’s what you were born to do, and I just heard about the offer of the contract. You need to say yes to this, take the opportunity while you can. This has happened so quickly for you, so go for it, live your dream. You deserve everything that comes your way. You are the best person I’ve ever known._

_This part is hard to write because I love you so much, but what I’m about to write is for the best for both of us in the long run. I can’t give you want you need and want._

_I saw you and Amy together, her hugging and kissing you. You make the perfect couple. You need to be a couple. You told me you couldn’t act on your feelings for her while you were with me, so I’m helping you. I think we should break up._

_You’ll be a good father someday, and I can never give you a family. Amy can and she loves you. She told me she’d hoped you could make a fresh start._

_I never told you that your mom called the pad. She was so happy Amy was around and was hoping you and her reunited. So you’ll make her happy, and have no need to ever tell her about us._

_I’ll always be your friend, but I feel this is something I need to do. I love you too much to hold you back. So as I said, take any chance that’s offered to you—that will make me so happy._

_Love, Peter._

He finished off his coffee and went back to the hotel and headed to the reception. “Excuse me,” he said to the woman behind the desk. “Do you have an envelope I could have? I’ve a note I need to leave for one of your guests.”

The woman passed him one. He put the letter inside and wrote Mike’s name on the front. “Can you please ensure Michael Nesmith gets this letter? It’s very important. Thank you.”

Pete walked out of the hotel’s front entrance and didn’t look back. But he did see something—Micky pulling up in the parking lot in the Monkeemobile, and it made him think how Micky and Davy would react to what he’d told Mike to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Micky pulled up outside another hotel. This was the third in a row. The other two didn’t have any rooms booked in either Mike’s or Amy’s names, but he knew this hotel could be the right one when he spotted Pete hanging around by the front entrance. He parked the car and ran over to him.

“What you doing here, Pete? I’ve been looking for you. We’ve been worried about you. Did you come here to see if this is the hotel Mike’s staying at?”

“You don’t need to worry about me. I’m an adult—you do know that? I can be trusted to go out on my own, but yes, I was looking for Mike. But he’s not here. Did Annie send you to look for me?”

“No, she didn’t. I offered to do it. Are you planning on going anywhere else or do you wanna go home? Mike’s gonna be back tomorrow. You’ll have plenty of chance to talk and reconnect. I bet he’s missing you just as much,” Micky said indicating the car.

“Okay, I’ll come home with you then. I’ll be in if he calls…or has he already?” Pete asked Micky.

“No, he hasn’t and I stayed up late watching a movie, and Annie was up early this morning with the twins. He could have phoned while you were out though. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Micky managed to get Pete into the car and pulled out of the parking lot. “Is there anything you want to do today?” he asked Pete when he pulled the car onto the Strip. “Didn’t Vicky say she was gonna call round and see us?”

“Yeah, I forgot about that. She’s returning some things she was gonna put in the hotel room for me. I was gonna surprise Mike with wine, chocolates, candy and even some candles. It would’ve been good.”

“Why don’t you replan it? Maybe Friday night. We haven’t got anything on,” Micky suggested.

“He might have plans with Amy, though.”

“I’m sure if he has, he’d change them for you,” Micky replied.

“What if it’s too good to turn down? Micky, if you were offered work with another band, would you go for it, if it was what you’d always wanted?” Pete asked him.

“I don’t know. I’ve only ever done anything that fits around the band,” he replied.

“But if you were offered an acting job that meant working somewhere else,”

“Pete, I only get offered small bits of acting work. What about you, if a band you played session work in the studio with asked you to join them, would you?”

“No, I’ve been asked a few times, and I’ve always said no. I like my life as it is—why would I want to join I band with people I didn’t know?” Pete answered quickly.

“Well, I don’t play with anyone else. Not many people need a drummer. Whereas you can play more or less any instrument you pick up.”

“That’s why I like session work in a studio. With all the different types of groups and singers, the work and styles if music I get to play can be so varied.”

They were soon getting near to the pad, and Micky pulled over at a store. “Won’t be long, Pete, just going in to see if they’ve got this magazine in. I read it last month, and want to read the second part of an article in it on an electronics project. You want anything?” he asked before he went in.

“No, nothing thanks,” Pete replied.

Micky was soon back, throwing his magazine and a copy of the local free paper onto the seat behind him. Pete leaned over and picked up the paper. “I wonder if Mike and Amy get a mention, if they review that guys gig.” Pete started to look through the pages. “Just a mention about the gig, and saying catch them on the radio, this morning and the gig tonight which they are going to review tomorrow,” he read out loud.

“I wish we could make the papers with our gigs. Hopefully the mention of the Monkees in it could generate some interest in us,” Micky answered. He was now pulling the car into the drive.

They both went inside and saw that Davy was now home and Vicky was there chatting to Annie and holding Dylan while Annie was changing Summers diaper. “Oh good, you found him, Micky. Did you go to the hotel to try and find Mike, Peter?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I did. I forgot about the radio show and missed him. Yes, I wanted to see and talk to him. I miss him. Did you listen to them on the radio?” Pete went over to the kitchen to get a soda.

“No, we haven’t had the radio on. These two have kept me busy.”

“Pete, here’s your bag of things. I’d also baked a cake for you. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it later. I got a message from the hotel too. They’re wondering if we’d consider working together some time—the guests said they loved the duets.” Vicky came over and gave Pete a bag. “The hotel did call you, asking to talk to you. I said I’d ask you to call them back.”

“Michael’s not phoned, has he, Annie?” Pete asked her, looking hopeful.

“No sorry. Just the hotel. There’s plenty of time for him to call you later,” she replied.

“I guess so. They’re probably busy as well. I just wish I could have seen him last night. I miss him.”

***

“The meal at the restaurant had gone well. Amy seemed to be fitting in well with Alex, his band and manager, but Mike felt he shouldn’t be there. He was wondering what the guys would be up to, what Pete was doing. Would he have missed him last night, as much as he’d missed Pete? He felt so bad that he’d shared a bed with someone else, but he’d explain everything to Pete when he saw him the next morning.

He decided to go off a walk, telling the others he had things he needed to think about. Amy asked if he wanted company, but he declined her offer. He was thinking about the offers that had been put to them. _A tour would be good, but a month away from Pete would be so hard. These two nights felt bad enough, and how could I let the whole band down?_

He found himself outside a coffee bar and decided to go in for a drink, wondering if he should call the pad. He could do with talking to Pete, asking him what he thought he should do, but he couldn’t face telling him over the phone. It was something that needed to be done face to face.

 _At least there’s only tonight. I’m so gonna make it up to Pete tomorrow. We could have a proper date, go buy those air tickets to Texas. I need to get him something special with missing spending our anniversary together._ He decided to go have a look around the area, to see what kind of stores were about, where he could buy Pete a gift.

There were three suitable stores, book, music or jewellery, and also a general store. He decided to look in there. _I could get some of his favorite chocolate bars. He likes Butter-Fingers,_ he thought, picking up a few bars. He decided to get him a pack of pencils. _Pete can never find one when he gets an idea for something for a song._ Mike laughed at that thought. He went to go pay for them. He knew it wasn’t much, but he didn’t have much cash on him.

He walked to the venue and went inside, finding Amy sitting watching Alex and his band rehearse. “Good walk?” she asked. “What you been buying?” She pointed to the paper bag in his hand.

“Nothing much—chocolate and pencils. I still haven’t decided anything yet. I really need to talk to the other guys first. I don’t know if I can put our band on hold. They won’t be happy if I expect them to do that. They have to earn a living, and I pay a share to the rent and expenses for the pad.”

“Mike, what you want should come first! What would they do if they were in your position? Would they turn down an offer like this? I doubt it,” She replied to him.

“I don’t know if they would… You don’t know them like I do. It’s like Pete could do so much better than being with us—he’s classical trained, does session work, can play almost any instrument he picks up, and he’s a much better guitarist than me, but accepts playing the bass. I couldn’t do that, but he always put other people first before what he needs.” Mike couldn’t help going on about Pete.

“So I think he’d tell you to go for it, if he puts others first, don’t you?” she stated, looking up at him.

“ I rather not talk about it right now, are we gonna be rehearsing soon, or have they just started?” he asked.

“They’ve been playing about ten minutes. I’m looking forward to going on tour with them. I hope you don’t mind, but I’m gonna ask Matthew if I could go on my own if you decide not to do it.”

“They said we’ve got until Friday to decide though and its only Tuesday. Have you phoned and let Geoff know about the tour?” Mike sat down beside her.

“No, not yet. I’m gonna go and see him this morning, but I’m worried that it’ll be like the club and they’ll want both of us, not just me on my own.”

“Why don’t you have a chat with Alex? He might be able to talk people around. I think he likes you.”

“Okay, I’ll do that. I wish I knew how you felt about me. Some days I feel we’re getting close again and then some others you seem distant. I still love you—you know that, don’t you? Do you love me?”

“I can’t answer that. Amy, please, I admit I feel bad about what I did to you back then, but I guess I see you like a sister, just a friend. Why don’t you try get to know Alex? He asked me if you were single earlier this morning, so it sounds like he’s interested in you.”

“I understand. I just hoped that one day, we’d get back together, but friends is good,” she replied

***

Back at the pad, Annie and Vicky had made lunch, Micky and Davy had been on the beach watching a volleyball game and Pete had been on the bandstand, working on some music, alternating between the guitar and piano.

“You’re lucky to have this set up. All I’ve got is a small keyboard that I have to store away because we’ve not got that much room in the flat above the club,” Vicky said to Pete, going over to see what he was working on.

“You only got the one spare room?” Annie asked her.

“Yeah, so if and when we start a family, we’ll need somewhere a little bigger, unless we can convert the storeroom we’ve got upstairs.”

“You’ll need a nursery. It’s hard work though, but at least there’s two of you and it’s so worth it. I was lucky to have Peter and the guys around from the start. They were a big help. It’s a shame they won’t get to have children—they’d be good as fathers,” Annie said looking over at Peter, who didn’t seem to have heard a word she said.

“Well, we can’t proceed much further until we decide on who to be a donor. We need someone we both agree on, then I hope things happen quickly.”

“I think you’ll both be good moms,” Annie said to her.

Davy and Micky walked in as they were talking and overheard them. Micky stared at them, looking a little confused. “Are you pregnant, Vicky, and how?”

“No, I’m not yet, Micky, but I hope to be soon. Ronnie and I want to start a family, but we need help, I guess you’d say. We need to find a guy would be willing to help us out,” Vicky said to him.

“So you wouldn’t be…?” He was thinking things over in his head.

“No, Micky, we wouldn’t be asking you to help us.” Vicky laughed “There are other methods people use.”

Davy looked at Micky. “Haven’t you heard of sperm donors, Micky?”

“No! So you need someone to supply the goods? You well…and you then end up pregnant Sounds like it could get a little messy. Couldn’t you just get drunk and sleep with a guy, a one-night stand?”

“No, that’s so wrong. That’s deceiving someone. I know girls who’ve done that. I think a child and the guy should have the option to know about each other if they want. Ronnie was brought up by her dad but her mom was always around, and things worked out for them.”

***

Later, downtown, Amy and Mike were coming to the end of their set. They’d gone down so well they’d been given an extra fifteen minutes to play, so hadn’t had time to work a few more songs into their routine,

Matthew was watching them from the side of the stage, and pulled them to one side when they’d finished. “Guys don’t go back to the hotel yet: we’re having some drinks together afterward. There’s someone here to interview Alex from a local paper, and she’d like to have five minutes with you.”

“Sure,” Amy said as Matthew pointed over to a woman at the side. They spent about ten minutes talking to her about their music. Amy said how they were both from Texas, loved country music and were glad to be part of its growing popularity in LA. Mike kept pretty quiet, letting Amy take the lead.

When they were all together later after Alex and his band had finished, the beer was flowing and everyone was happy. Mike noticed Amy was having a good chat with Alex. He knew Alex was interested in her, so he hoped for his sake she might take a liking to him. He didn’t want to really be around everyone celebrating. He wasn’t feeling up to it. He had a few beers to be sociable but just wanted to go and sleep.

_I want to go back to the hotel. At least tomorrow I’ll be back in the pad with Pete and the guys. God I’ve missed him. I hope he’s not too miserable about being on his own. Two nights without him isn’t good. After the gig tomorrow, I can’t wait until we’re back in the same bed together._

He noticed Amy was now at his side.

“You okay?” she asked. “You looked pretty deep in thought. I’m here if you wanna talk about anything. I’ll get you another beer.”

“No, I’m okay, thanks. I might head back to the hotel. I’m tired and it’s been a long day. You stay and enjoy yourself,” he said.

“No, it’s okay. I’ve had enough to drink and we’ve got an early start tomorrow. I’m working at the bar in the afternoon, so I guess I should get some sleep too. I’ll come back with you.”

They were soon in a taxi going back to hotel. Mike hit the shower again when they were in the room, hoping Amy again would be asleep when he came back outside, but she wasn’t. She was sitting up in bed. “I just ordered us some breakfast from room service for the morning. Why not take advantage of things on offer here?” She winked.

“Okay then.” He got into bed and put the spare pillows in between them. “Night, Amy.”

***

The next morning, they were woken by a knock on the door. “Room Service,” a man said when Mike went to see who was there. Mike let him in and he put the tray on the dresser table and left them alone. “Coffee—you want a cup” Amy asked him, pouring herself a cup as Mike emerged from the bathroom.

“Sure,” he replied, taking a slice of toast and buttering it. “Well, I can’t wait to be going back home.”

“I think I could get used to a life on the move. I talked to Alex last night, to see what he thought of my chances of supporting him on my own if you say no, and he’s offered to talk to the promoter, even said he’d tell them that he won’t do it without me, so I think things will work out either way, Mike.”

“That’s good for you. I will let them know—they did say we have until Friday to decide.”

“Did anyone tell you want time the cab’s coming to take us home? We might need to be checking out soon,” Amy asked Mike as she was going to the bathroom to get dressed.

I think we’ve got about twenty-five minutes. I’m gonna start packing up my bag. Have you got much to do?” He pulled out his overnight bag from under the bed.

Amy was out and dressed in a few minutes. “No, I hadn’t bothered unpacking, so nothing to do.”

Later, they were downstairs in the lobby ready to leave. “Do you wanna take our things outside and I’ll go and check out at reception?” Amy offered. She was back outside soon just as the cab was pulling up. They both got in, and the taxi started off in the direction of the Strip to drop Amy off first.

“Here, there’s a letter for you. The woman in reception gave it me. Could be something from Matthew? I didn’t get one, but he knows I’ve already agreed to the deals he offered us,” Amy said.

Mike put the letter in his jacket pocket. It could wait until after he’d seen Pete.

She got out about ten minutes later when the car pulled up outside her apartment. “Keep in touch and let me know when you decide. I’ll be playing at the club on Friday if you wanna come see me? I’ll see you soon, Mike. Bye.”

The car was soon driving along Beechwood to the pad. It parked up and Mike got out, thanked the driver and went to the front door and let himself in.

“Hi, guys. I’m so glad to be home…where’s Pete?” he asked, looking over at Micky, Davy and Annie reading a note at the kitchen table.


	17. Chapter 17

Mike looked again at the others and they all stared back. “I’m gonna drop my bag in our room. Is Pete in there waiting for me?” He came out after throwing his things on the bed. “I guess not…any of you know where he is? Annie why are you and the twins here?” He asked her.

“We stayed over the past two nights,” she replied, not looking over at him. She looked too interested in what the others were reading.

“What’s so interesting in that letter? And please tell me where Pete is! Has he gone out? I know I didn’t say what time I’d be back, but I’d have thought he would have stayed in to see me.”

Micky put the note down. “He’s not here, and we don’t know where he is. He was out when we got up.”

“He left us this letter. There’s one for you as well. Has he seen you the past few days? Because something must have happened between you,” Davy asked him.

“No, I haven’t seen or heard from him since I left. I tried calling here a few times when I got the chance, but as usual the phone was engaged, and we’ve been so busy, I’ve hardly had a minute to myself. I couldn’t wait to leave this morning.”

“Well I think you ought to read this then.” Micky pushed the letter to Mike as he sat down with them at the kitchen table.

Mike picked it up and started to read it…

_Micky and Davy_

_I’m sorry for what I’ve done. I only did it because I thought it was the best thing for Michael. I hope you can forgive me. I’m going away for a few days so you can take it in. I couldn’t tell you face to face. I’m sorry._

_I told Mike to go for it with Amy. He was offered a tour which could lead to so much for him and they’ve got a chance of a record deal too. He’s a fool to turn them down._

_Also I’ve left him a note. I’m breaking up with him. It’ll make it easier for him to decide. I think he and Amy are getting close. He told me the other night that if he wasn’t with me, he might have acted on feelings he had for her. So now he can. I called the hotel on Monday night, and he was staying in the same room as Amy, I could tell from the way she talked to me that she’s told me a few times she still loves him and would like a second chance, and I know from talking to his mom she wants the same._

_With Amy he can have the family they nearly had. I can’t give him that, and look how he looks after us—he’ll best the best father ever._

_I haven’t made this decision lightly, and I understand if you want nothing else to do with me, and I guess this could break the band up. I’m sorry that I’ll miss the gig too. I’ll come back in a few days to see how you feel, and collect my things and leave if that’s what you want. But right now I need some time on my own. I’m crying as I write this as I feel so bad for letting you down._

_Sorry again._

_Pete._

Mike looked up after finishing reading it, and the others were staring straight at him. “I’ve no idea how he knows about the tour. I was only offered that Tuesday morning.”

“I picked Pete up from outside the hotel you where staying at yesterday morning,” Micky said.

“Well, I promise you all that I didn’t talk to him. The record deal was mentioned on the radio show—he could have listened to that, I suppose, and Amy didn’t tell me he called, but she was asleep when I eventually went to bed,” Mike answered looking worried. He held his note nervously.

“So you admit you shared a room and a bed with Amy? So you two left Pete alone so he could ring the hotel on Monday night!” Davy asked Micky and Annie.

“Oh my god! Annie you went to bed and I went in the shower— bet he rang then! He was in bed when I finished, and then went out early the next morning,” Micky said.

“Why are you staying here, Amy?” Mike asked her.

“I came around because you two hadn’t turned up at my house. Pete was gonna call and pick something up, and I was worried so came to see if he was running late, but the others thought he’d already gone out with you.”

“I left not long after you two brought us the breakfast. I felt bad about forgetting our anniversary but Pete seemed okay about it. I promised to make it up to him when I got back.”

“He locked himself up in your room after you left. If Annie hadn’t come around, we’d have never known. At first I thought you locked it because of the comment the other day, but we saw the car was still here, and we wondered if you’d took a taxi,” Micky said, going to get a drink of water.

“Why would we have taken a taxi anywhere, Micky?”

“Because we thought you and Pete were going out for the day! That’s why we left you alone. He’d planned a picnic, taking you to the drive-in—he’d even booked a hotel room for the night for the two of you. He’d been planning the surprise for days. Annie made some food for you,” Davy said.

“I really had no idea. He never said anything about this to me.” Mike looked shocked.

“That’s Pete, though, isn’t it? He puts everyone else before himself. Well, as I was saying earlier, Davy remembered he had a key and we found Pete in the room in bed, refusing to come out. He wasn’t in the best of moods—he cried for ages, but I managed to get him out for a while, even had him smiling.”

“Micky, I’m sorry. I really had no idea.”

“It might be best if you read your letter,” Davy said to Mike, looking at the letter Micky had passed to him.

“I was handed a letter as well at Reception this morning. Let me just go get it.” He went to their bedroom and returned with it. “This is from Pete—it’s his writing on the envelope, but this is on lined paper from his notebook, and is in an envelope with the hotels logo. I guess I should read this one first.” He opened and read through it. He looked over at the other three.

Annie took the letter from his hand and read it. “It’s more or less what he wrote in the letter to you two, but he says he’s breaking up with Mike to make him better his future—he’s doing it because he loves you. He overheard Mike and Amy talking in the hotel about the tour and heard about the record deal on the radio in a diner. I’m sorry, Mike, I had no idea about this,” she said.

“I haven’t decided about the tour or the record deal, guys. I told them I wouldn’t give them an answer until I’d spoken to all of you. I wouldn’t do anything behind your backs, and I’ve told Amy I can only be her friend. Alex, the singer, we supported is after her.”

“But you shared a room with her for two nights, didn’t you?” Davy questioned him. “Like I mentioned to you earlier.”

“Yes, they booked us into a double room as they thought we were a couple, but nothing happened. The hotel was fully booked due to some conferences, so I couldn’t get another room.”

“Okay I believe you.” Micky said looking at Davy. “You gonna read the second note?”

“Okay, I will.” He opened the envelope, unfolded the paper and started to read it.

_Michael,_

_You should have read my first letter by now. I’ve written this because I couldn’t be here to face you when you got back. It would upset me too much. I’ve also written a letter to Micky and Davy, trying to explain a few things that I mentioned in the other letter. I guess they’ll be mad with me, for what I’ve told you to do, but I’m thinking of you and your future career and life._

_I love you so much and am grateful for everything we’ve shared together, but Amy could offer you so much more, and I would never stand in the way of your happiness, and Amy can make you happy._

_I’m going to have to stop this, as I can’t stop crying. I hope you can forgive me and understand why I’ve done this. I hope we can remain friends, but right now I need some time alone to let things sink in and get used to life without you. I don’t think I’ll ever love anyone as much as I love you. You were the first person I truly loved and I cherish every moment I spent with you. I want you to be happy._

_Please don’t try and find me. I’ll come back in a few days_

_Love you always._

_Peter._

Mike put the letter down on the table and looked like he was holding back tears. Annie came up behind him and out her arms around his shoulders. Davy picked up the letter and read it.

“What do you want to do?” he asked Mike when he finished, and passed it to Micky to read.

“I don’t know. Have any of you any idea where he’d go? I need to find him.”

“I don’t think he’s thinking straight, Mike, but are you gonna do what he wants? I can understand why he’s saying what he wrote, but I don’t think you’d even consider it, would you, Mike?”

“No, I don’t think I would. It’s like Amy said yes straightaway—she’s got nothing to lose. If I make it, I want it to be with you guys. I can’t say yes to either of the offers, so don’t worry, guys, you’re stuck with me for a good while yet.” Mike laughed and Micky came over and hugged him too.

“I knew it. We’ll help you find Pete. You gonna help us too, Davy, or are you mad with him?”

“No, I’m not, Micky. How can anyone be mad with Pete? He just acts on impulse and doesn’t always think things through. We’re with you, Mike.” 

“Thanks so much, guys. Well, I guess he didn’t go to your place, Annie. Where should we try first?”

“I’ll go ring Vicky. He might be there.” Annie picked up the phone, and after talking for a while, she hung up and came back. “He’s not there. They haven’t seen him.”

“I’ve no idea where to try next. I don’t think he’d go to Jacob’s after the trouble we had with him,” Mike said, hoping Pete hadn’t gone too far from the pad.

“If he says he’s gonna come back on Friday, he can’t have gone out of the area, wouldn’t you think?” Micky said.

“Just sit down for a bit, Mike. Let’s try and think about this.” Davy pulled him to a chair. “How can we help, do you think we should all go and look for him, we’ve no idea how long he’s been gone though, he could have gone out anytime.”

“You can use my car if you want. Christine’s not at work today. It’ll help to so search further,” Annie suggested as she came back over to them, after seeing to Dylan.

“Good idea. Mike, me and Davy could use that, and you take the Monkeemobile.”

“Okay, Micky, but where do we try first?” Mike looked around at the others.

“I’ll stay here and sit by the phone in case he calls, or any of you call to say you’ve found him. I can’t really leave the twins, and I don’t know the area as well as you.” Annie got her purse, taking out her wallet. “Here I’ve got plenty of change. It might be best if you call here, to check how each other is doing.”

“Thanks. We’ll go get your car. We might try Jacob’s just in case. Pete could think we wouldn’t look there. Also maybe he’s gone to the library, and we can check some stores in the area,” Micky said.

“Call at Nyles’ on the way. I’ll try Pop’s and got to the studio where he does session work, but let me see if he’s taken any instruments.” Mike came back and shook his head. “His banjo and acoustic are still in the bedroom, and his electric and bass are on the bandstand, but I think I’ll still try there.”

“Okay, we’ll call in about an hour. Good luck,” Davy said as they were going out of the front door.

Mike tried Pop’s first but he said he hadn’t seen any of them for about a week. He made Mike stop and have a soda and asked the boys to come in and see him anytime they could. Mike then drove down to the Strip. He checked jewellery, book, record and music shops they often went to together, but there was no sign of Pete.

There was no one in at Jacob’s so Micky and Davy checked the Dive to see if Jacob was there. He was behind the bar and said he hadn’t seen Pete around but would call the pad if he turned up. They then tried local diners and coffee shops, but they had no luck either.

All of them called to the pad to say they hadn’t seen Pete, and Annie passed on the messages and was getting worried herself. She started cleaning around the place to keep herself busy.

***

Pete, in the meanwhile, had gone to UCLA college and was waiting to see Dr. Scott, who he’d been seeing when he’d been sleep walking earlier on in the year. He’d been waiting a few hours as the doctor had been busy, so he just sat in the reception and read the book he’d brought with him.

“Hello, Peter. It’s been a while since I last saw you—how are you doing?” Doctor Scott said as he came over and shook Pete’s hand. “Do you want to come have a chat in my office?”

Inside, he invited Peter to sit. “Okay, Peter, sorry to keep you waiting. What’s the problem?”

“Well I haven’t really slept since Monday lunchtime. I’m really stressed and keep getting myself into a state. I know I’ve nearly sleepwalked a few nights recently, and thought you might be able to help. My mind’s working overtime and I’ve been tempted to go and get drunk to numb the pain.”

“So what do you think has brought these feelings on?” the doctor asked while making notes.

“Michael and I have broken up—well, I broke up with him. His ex-fiancé is on the scene and I can see how good they are together, so I thought I’d push him back to her, even though its breaking my heart. I couldn’t even face him. I’ve finished with him in a letter. I’m feeling a mess, doctor.”

“So how can I help? Are you wanting something to help you sleep? Or just a chat, if you’d like to stay tonight so you could sleep safely? I do have a trial on tonight.”

“Thanks. Could I? I need to sleep and forget about the past few days. My life’s turned upside down and I just don’t know what to do. I’m shaking, look.” Pete held his hands out to show him.

“Okay, I’ll arrange something, but first I’m going to give you some medication to help calm you down. I think you’ve taken it before—I just need to check you records. I won’t be long, so just stay here and read your book. Try your best to relax.” He then left the office and went to reception.

Dr. Scott went through his files to find Pete’s records, and decided to try and call Mike. He thought that seeing him and talking things through could help Pete.

***

At the pad, the phone rang. Annie picked it up, not recognizing the voice on the other end. The man asked for Mike. “He’s not here, and I’m sorry to ask you this, but do you mind calling back later? My brother’s missing and Mike and their friends are out trying to find him, and they could call anytime.”

“That’s why I’m calling—are you Peter’s sister?” the man asked her.

“Yes, I’m Annie. Why, have you seen him? Is he okay? Where are you?”

“I’m Doctor Scott. I’m a psychologist at UCLA. Peter was seeing me a while back about some sleep problems he had. I just wanted to let Mike know he’s here, and is quite emotional—could someone maybe get here as soon as possible to talk to him? I’m going give him something to calm him down.”

“I can’t get there myself, but please make sure he stays there. Hopefully one of the guys will call me soon and I’ll ask them to come as quick as they can. Thank you for contacting me.”

Micky and Davy had been driving around for a while and were getting worried. They hoped Mike would find him. Mike had arrived at the studio and ran straight to the front desk. The girl behind it told them the studio was closed and nobody had been in for days. She was just there to answer the phone, and it hadn’t rang all morning. Mike went and sat in the car, wondering where to try next.

Davy suggested they go to a nearby diner to have a soda and call to update Annie and see if Mike had had any luck. Micky went to the phone while Davy went to get some drinks.

“Hey, Annie, just reporting back. Sorry, but we’ve not seen Pete anywhere. Has Mike called you?”

“No, he hasn’t but try and find him and tell him Pete’s at the UCLA sleep clinic,” she answered.

“Okay, we’re just getting a soda. We’ll take them to go. We’re on the Strip so I hope Mike isn’t too far away from us. Wait a minute…the Monkeemobile’s just pulling into a parking lot. I’ll pass the message on and tell him to get there as quick as he can. We’ll come home when we’ve told him. See you soon. Don’t worry—everything will be okay.”

“Tell Mike to get there as soon as he can though, please, Micky?” He then hung up.

Davy came over to him. “Annie knows where Pete is and Mike’s about to walk in. I’ll tell you both together, okay?”

Mike came in and shrugged. “Sorry, guys, I can’t find him anywhere. I called in here so I could phone Annie. I guess you’re the same.”

“Yeah, but I’ve just spoken to Annie. She had a call from someone at UCLA sleep clinic. Pete’s there. It could be that doctor he saw before. You need to get there as quick as you can. We’re gonna go back to the pad. Just go now, get him and bring him back home.”


	18. Chapter 18

Mike was soon in the parking lot of the UCLA psychology department and heading into the building. He asked to see Doctor Scott when he got the reception desk. He sat down and waited for five minutes until he arrived.

“Hello, Mike, good to see you again. I called your house and spoke to Peter’s sister, and I guess she passed my message on? Thanks for coming as quickly as you could. Peter’s been here a few hours. He’s in a room on his own at the moment. “

“How is he? Do you think he’ll want to see or talk to me?”

“I hope so. He was worked up and anxious when I first spoke to him, but I gave him some medication to help calm and relax him. I’ll write a prescription for him to take home, in case he needs them. Would you like me to tell him you’re here, or do you want to go in and see him?”

“I don’t know. I hope he will want to see me. Could you maybe talk to him first?” Mike suggested.

“No problem, I’ll go and see him.” The doctor left Mike alone and went to see Pete. “Are you feeling any better now? Calmer? It’s just someone’s here to see you. They want to talk to you. Don’t worry— I’ll still be around and you don’t have to leave if you don’t feel ready.”

Pete still was a little red-faced and teary. “Who’s here and how does anyone know where I am? I’m not sure what to do. Part of me says yes and the other part is shouting no…what do you think?”

“Peter, it’s Michael and yes I think you should talk to him. All your friends know you’re here because I called your house and spoke to your sister Annie. I thought it was for the best—she was really worried about you.” The doctor sat on the end of the bed opposite Pete.

“Michael? Why would he want to see me after what I’ve done? Isn’t he mad at me?”

“No, it doesn’t look like he is. He looks worried too, but isn’t sure either if you want to see him. Only you can decide what to do. It might be best to talk to him though.”

“Okay, can I just have five minutes on my own, then you can let him in, please? Is that okay?”

“I’ll go tell him, Peter, then send him in to see you when you’re ready.” The doctor went back outside and told Mike he’d be able to go and talk to him soon.

Pete sat looking around the room. There was no escape, only the one door, no windows and the large mirror, which he thought would be two-way—Doctor Scott and Michael could be even watching him on the other side. _Why couldn’t Michael just do what I asked in the letter? This is gonna be harder than I thought. I should have said no to talking to him. I can’t face him._

Mike came in the room about five minutes later and sat in a chair next to the bed Pete was lying on. Pete didn’t pay much attention to him. He’d gone back to reading his book.

“Can we talk please, Pete? I panicked when I got back and you weren’t at the pad. I’ve missed you so much. Please, babe. I’m sorry I forgot our anniversary.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. I’m sorry I ran. I couldn’t face you. I found it easier to leave the letters. Davy and Micky are probably mad at me. I don’t blame them, but, as I said, I’ll come and get my things on Friday and move out.” Pete still didn’t look at Mike as he spoke.

“They’re not mad at you, Pete. Just like me, they’ve been driving all around town looking for you. We’re all worried about you—no-ones angry.”

“Why not? I’ve caused the band to break up.” Pete pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them.

“The Monkees aren’t gonna break up! Why’d you think that?”

“You can’t do both, Michael, tour and record with Amy and play with us—it’d be too much.”

“But, Pete, I’m not gonna…”

Pete interrupted him before he could finish. “Michael, how can you turn down an offer like that? It’s what you’ve always wanted. You’ll be writing, recording and touring and getting paid for it, not playing the odd gig here. We, no, I’m, holding you back. You could do so much better.”

“None of you guys are holding me back. If anyone’s being held back, it’s you, Pete. I mean, you’re the best musician out of us all. Other bands have asked me if you’d think of joining them, and some of them have got record deals! You turn so much work and chances down.”

“Yeah, because I don’t want to work permanently with anyone else! The session work’s fine because it’s just the odd day now and then. I don’t have to commit to anyone.”

“What if I told you to go off and join another band with one of your old friends? Would you? I know you’d say no, and I’m saying no too. I don’t wanna play with anyone else, okay? Do you believe me?”

“I know you can’t always get what you want. That’s why I thought if we broke up, it would make your decision so much easier, Michael. Amy loves you so much, and you make a good couple.”

“I don’t love her the same way though. We broke up years ago and it was for the best. She’s still a friend, a really good friend, but I guess I see her more like a sister. She’s like a member of my family from back home. She was my past and you—you’re my future.”

“I spoke to your mom and she wants you back together. Amy wants to be with you. You said the other day you weren’t acting on your feelings because of being with me.”

“My mom and Amy might want that but I don’t. I’ve just spent two days with Amy, even shared a room with her—which wasn’t my fault; Alex thought we were a couple and his manager booked us into a double room—but nothing happened between us. I wasn’t ever tempted. I promise you that.”

“I saw you as she hugged and kissed you,” Pete said now, staring at Mike with tears starting in his eyes.

“She hugged and kissed me, but I didn’t respond, did I?” Mike took Pete’s hand.

“No, you didn’t. You looked busy with the other guys there.”

“She was happy and excited because of the offer they’d just given us. It’s what she’s always wanted—she wants the tour and everything, but I don’t.”

“Why not? Are you crazy? And people call _me_ dumb.”

“Pete, you aren’t dumb. You’re smart. And I don’t want it, because I don’t want to be apart from you. You can write letters, tell me to go, but I’m not gonna listen. I want you and you alone.”

“But I can’t give you a family, children—you’d be a great dad. You can’t give that up to be with me. I won’t let you. Please think of your future.”

“I am, and I can’t see my future without you by my side. I need you. I’ve never felt the same about anyone else. I love you more than I ever loved Amy. I was young and confused back then. That’s why I came here—her not being pregnant made me see what I really wanted.”

“Do you know how hard it was to talk to your mom and hear tell me how you and Any were the perfect couple, and encourage you to get back with her? It hurt so much! I just wanted to shout to her that we were a couple and Amy was never gonna have you! My feelings upset me.”

“I know I haven’t told my mom yet but I promise I will. I did these two gigs to earn some cash to go home to Texas for the wedding, so I could take you with me and introduce you to my family.”

“Really? You wanted me to come with you?” Pete looked shocked and started welling up again.

Mike sat on the bed and put his arms around Pete. “Of course. I wanted to tell my mom to her face that I’m with you. I was even gonna book us into a fancy hotel, spoil you rotten.”

“I’m sorry, Michael. I’m an idiot. I always ruin everything.”

“No, Pete, I’m the idiot who nearly lost you. We’ll redo the anniversary thing. We don’t need the hotel—I’m sure Micky and Davy could make themselves scarce for a night or two, if you still want me?”

“Of course! You’re the only person for me. I love you, Michael, and I’m so sorry for this. I feel a little odd though because Doctor Scott gave me something to calm me down.” Pete started to cry again and put his face in Mike’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, babe, let it all out. We can stay here as long as you need. Do you think you can face coming back to the pad with me? The others aren’t mad at all.”

“I don’t know what to do. I’ve missed you so much though. I need to be with you tonight, I guess.”

“Listen, I’ll call Ronnie and cancel the gig tonight. I’ll tell her you’re not up to it. She’ll understand.”

“Will you just hug me, please? I want to feel your arms around me holding me tight,” Pete asked.

“I sure will. Are we okay now?” Pete nodded slightly as Mike placed a kiss on the top of it.

“We’re gonna go back to being honest with each other, no matter what. I don’t wanna go through something like this again, searching all around LA to find you—can you promise that?”

“Yes, I promise, Michael. I’m sorry.” The tears just kept on coming.

“You don’t need to cry anymore, Pete. Things are good between us, aren’t they? We’ve got everything sorted—I’m yours and you’re mine for always and forever. Remember our vows, babe.”

“They’re tears of happiness. I’m so happy to be here with you in your strong arms. As I tell you all the time, you’re my world, never forget that. I love you so much.”

“Me too. I love you, no-one else, and I’m gonna tell Amy about us, as soon as I see her, and I’ll contact Alex’s manager and says thanks but no thanks—I belong with my friends in the Monkees.”

“Thank you. I feel bad now for messing the doctor around, but I’ve not really slept. I even locked myself in the room in case I sleep walked. I’ve been a mess without you. I need you beside me.”

“Same here, babe. Don’t worry, though, I’m not going anywhere. Well, anywhere, without you.”

“Would you tell Doctor Scott I’m gonna go home with you? I just need to repack my bag and use the bathroom. I’ll be out with you soon.” Pete went off to wipe his face.

Mike went to the reception and asked to see Doctor Scott, who was next door in his office. “Pete’s decided to go home with me. He says he’s sorry if he’s messed you about. We did some talking and sorted things out. He’s packing his things up now.”

“That’s fine. I hoped you could talk him around, but just keep an eye on him. He was really stressed when he got here and might not have slept well for a while, but I’ve got him some medication here if he needs it. It’s only a mild dose, but enough to calm him down. If you feel he needs it, make him take a pill, but it might be best if he has one before bed for the next few nights.”

“No problem. I’ll make sure he does that. Thanks for looking after him for us.” Mike shook his hand.

Pete came out and joined them. “Listen, Peter, you can call me anytime if you need to chat. You’ve got my office number. Mike’s got some medication for you. Now just look after yourself and bye.”

“Thanks, Doctor. Hopefully, I won’t need to come and see you again.”

“You ready to go, Pete?” Mike asked him as he took his bag from his shoulder to carry, and they went outside and got into the Monkeemobile. “You okay to go straight home?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Can I ask one thing before we set off?”

“What’s that, Pete?”

“Will you kiss me? I’ve missed you and need you.” Pete smiled at Mike.

“Your wish is my command. Come closer, babe.” Soon their lips met and Mike kissed him as deeply as he could. He held Pete’s arm and felt him relaxing. “I better stop. Don’t want to get too excited and we can finish this when we get back to the pad.” Pete nodded again and showed his dimpled grin.

When they parked in the driveway back home, Pete looked slightly nervous. Mike took his hand and stroked it. “Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be fine.” Suddenly the front door opened and Annie appeared just as Pete got out of the car.

Annie ran over and pulled Pete close and tight into a hug. “Don’t you ever do anything like that to us again! I was so worried! We don’t know what we’ve have done if that doctor hadn’t called here. The guys tried everywhere they could think off. Come on, come inside, and I’ll make you a tea.”

Pete walked slowly into the living room followed by Mike. He went to take his bag into the bedroom and didn’t come back out. “He’s a little worried that you two are mad at him. He’s probably trying to avoid you,” Mike said to Micky and Davy.

“Should we go in and tell him everything’s okay?” Micky looked to see what Davy thought.

“Just give him a bit of time. I’ll take him a drink in a minute and talk to him, see if I can get him to come out of the room.”

“Did you two get everything sorted between you? Are things gonna get back to normal, and, well, are you sticking around? You’re not planning on going on that tour with Amy?” Davy asked.

“I’ve no intention of touring or taking the record deal with her. You don’t need to think about that. I’m gonna call Ronnie and cancel tonight’s gig though. I don’t think Pete’s up to it.”

“Here’s his tea, Mike. If no one needs me, I’m gonna pack up my things and me and the twins will head off back home…if one of you guys will put the stroller in the car for me, please?”

Micky went to help Annie pack up her things, and Davy came over to talk to Mike. “Good to know that you understand your loyalties are with us. Are you gonna tell Amy soon that you and Pete are together? You want some back up.”

“Yes, I’m gonna tell her, and have Pete with me when I do. Don’t worry. I’ll go see what I can do to get him to come talk to you. Pete, are you gonna come get something to eat? We got plenty of food thanks to that sister of yours. Babe, you ready?” Mike opened the door.

“Are you gonna come and talk to us Pete?” Davy shouted, his tone making Pete look a little wary.

“Yeah, you can’t hide away from us all day in there. There’s things we need to say to you,” Micky shouted this time. Pete stood near the door next to Mike, looking worried. Mike took his hand and forced him to go with him, to Micky and Davy standing together in the kitchen.

“Come here, Pete.” Micky stepped toward him and pulled him into a hug, which Davy joined in. “We’re not mad or angry with you at all! How could we be? I mean look at that face of yours1 You big softy. We’re used to you and the things you often do without thinking about them.”

“Here look, we’ve set out all the things you got to share with Mike on Monday, and there’s the cake Vicky made for both of you.” Davy pointed to the table behind them.

“We’re gonna go out and let you have some private time. You’ve got a few days apart to make up for, but don’t get eating all that chocolate cake. Save us a slice each, and be careful and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Micky laughed as they went to the back door.

“Mick, there’s not actually that much you wouldn’t do,” Mike replied.

“We know. That’s why he said it. Just enjoy yourself and we don’t need to know any details. Come on, Mick. I’ll buy you an ice cream,” Davy was saying to Micky as they left.

“So what do you wanna do first, Pete, eat or we could taste this wine? Ooh my favorite candy. You know me well. But enough of that…we’ve got an anniversary to celebrate, and I know just the perfect place,” Mike whispered in Pete’s ear as he led him to their bedroom. “Let’s hope they give us plenty of time, because I wanna enjoy every minute I spend with you, now and in our future. It’s me and you babe, together always…that is, if you want me?”

“Do I really need to answer that? I’m sure you already know what I want.”

_And I know what I want, you by my side when I tell Amy how much you mean to me…and as my guest at the wedding back home in Texas… Mike smiled in anticipation._


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Mike woke Pete with a cup of herbal tea and a warmed-up croissant left over from yesterday. “Breakfast in bed. Just like you would have had in the hotel. Just this time, you don’t need to tip the room service guy.” Mike smiled and sat on the bed beside him.

“Ooh I think I do…he deserves a big kiss. Come here, Michael.” Mike soon moved nearer and accepted his kiss, their lips both parting slowly. Mike was the first to use his tongue, caressing the inside of Pete’s mouth, using his hand to stroke through his hair and down his cheek.

“I think someone needs a shave today, but don’t take too long in the bathroom. I’ve got a busy day planned for the two of us, and a surprise or two for you,” Mike said.

“Can I finish my breakfast first though? It’s nice being spoiled.”

“Well, get used to it because I’m gonna be spoiling you all day long. So hurry your ass up, boy.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll go grab a shower and a shave—you feel like joining me?” Pete asked, putting the last bit of croissant in his mouth and getting out of bed.

“No, because if I do, I don’t reckon that we’ll get much done today, and we’ve got someone to go and see first, get something outta the way before the good stuff.”

Pete went to the bathroom and Mike was busy in the kitchen washing the dishes when Micky got up. He came to the kitchen to help himself to some coffee. “What are you two gonna be doing today? I think Davy’s the only one of us who doesn’t have anything planned, which is a shock.”

“I’m going to see Amy first, tell and show her that me and Pete are together. I hope she takes it well, but that Alex guy is so into her. Then gonna book the flights to Texas to go see my mom. Not bothering waiting until the wedding—gonna get the first flight I can get, show Pete how much he means to me. Then lunch at a fancy restaurant. Already reserved a table.”

“Sounds good. Gemma’s coming to pick me up. We’re going down to Venice beach to her friend’s birthday party. She likes showing her musician boyfriend off to her girlfriends.”

“I’ve got some surprises planned but not gonna say anything now, because he could hear me.”

“Lucky Pete. I’m gonna take a few bottles of soda and some chips with me, don’t wanna be turning up at a party empty-handed, do I? You think I should ask Davy if he wants to come with us?”

“Micky, wait and ask Gemma first—three’s a crowd, remember.”

“Too right. I’ll do that thanks, but then again he’ll maybe go down to the beach. There’s always something going off down there.” Micky decided not to bother telling him.

Pete came out of the bathroom and joined the other two in the kitchen. “Well I’m ready, so we can go whenever you’re done.”

“Sure, let me just get my jacket and the car keys and we can set off. We should be back for dinner if you’ll be in Micky. If you go out before Davy gets up, leave him a note, okay?”

“Will do, Mike. You two go and enjoy your day,” Micky said.

“Where are we going?” Pete asked Mike as they were in the car on the Strip.

“I need to talk to Amy. I’m telling her that I’m turning the tour and the record deal down, and telling her exactly why I’m doing it. I think If Alex gets his way, she’ll get the tour. We’re nearly at the diner. I think she’s working there today.”

When they pulled up in the lot, Mike got out and Pete stayed in the car. “I want you to come with me, babe. We’re telling her about us, and I need you with me.”

“Okay, Mike.” Pete followed Mike in and Amy saw them and pointed to a booth in her section. “Hi, guys. Do you want anything? I’ll got get you a Coke each. You need menus?” Mike shook his head. “Drinks are fine. You got a minute? We need to have a chat.”

“Yeah, I’ll get the drinks and be with you. I’m due my break any time now.” She was back a few minutes later and sat down opposite them. “Okay. I guess you’ve come to a decision then.”

“Yeah, Amy, and I’m sorry. I’m saying no to everything. I can’t give up what I’ve got here to be on the road for a month or more. I know I told you there wasn’t a girl around, but I’ve got someone special I’m with. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you telling my mom before I got the chance.”

“So no girl…who is it, then?” she asked.

“It’s Pete. We’ve been together six months. I missed our anniversary to do those gigs with you, and I nearly lost him, because he tried to encourage me to get back with you.”

“Why didn’t you say? I’ve been talking to Pete about how I hoped we’d get together again. I feel so stupid. I’m sorry, Pete, I had no idea. I had a feeling you were with a guy, but, Mike, you should’ve told me.”

“You wouldn’t have minded? I just didn’t know how you’d take the news.”

“I really would have been okay, you know? And I wouldn’t have told your mom, but you should tell her. I’m sure she’ll be fine. She loves you, Mike. I’m happy that you’re happy and settled with someone you love. It’s so obvious now when I look at you both together—you suit each other.”

“Thank you. Not everyone acts positively, if you know what I mean… Not everyone accepts us as we are. Pete’s dad isn’t happy, and it’s hard to tell people, not knowing how they’ll react.”

“Well I’m fine with it. Just mad you didn’t tell me earlier, but that’s done now. I hope you’ll both be really happy together and it lasts. You deserve some happiness, Mike.”

“Thanks, but we’re gonna go back to Texas before the wedding. Don’t want to overwhelm Pete with all my family at once. I was thinking a long weekend as soon as I can get some flights. That’s where we’re off to next, aren’t we, Pete? Are you ready? We’ll see you around, Amy.”

“I don’t think I’ll be making the wedding if I get this tour. I’ll be too busy. Oh, and, Pete, we need to get together and compare notes—there’s lots I can tell you about him, and how to win his mum around.”

Pete went over to her and she hugged him and whispered something in his ear, and they both laughed. “Mike, look after him and remember important dates. Hey, get a diary.” She hugged him before he and Pete left to go to the travel agents.

Mike asked about the prices of the next available flights to his hometown. The agent made a few calls. “How soon do you wanna go, because there’s some seats on a plane leaving early tomorrow morning, or is that too soon for you?”

Mike looked over at Pete, “You up for it? The sooner the better, I think.” Pete nodded to him. “Well I guess that’s a yes. I’ll book two return tickets. It’s just for a long weekend—can we get flights back on Monday sometime?”

The agent made a call to book the flights. “There’s a return flight at lunchtime on Monday. Shall I book that?” Mike nodded and the agent arranged it and sorted out some paperwork.

“Well that’s that arranged. I’m gonna need to call Ronnie and tell her we can’t play this weekend, but first lunch on me, babe. How about that health-food place down the block? We’ve been there before.”

“No…how about pizza? You’re not so keen on the things they serve, so let’s compromise and we can both get something we enjoy. That’s a much better idea. And can we find a store? I wanna get your mom a present.” Pete pointed to a store right next to an Italian restaurant.

They ate first. Pete had a cheese and tomato, and Mike a spicy beef, chicken, cheese and jalapeño pizza, washed down by a coffee for Mike and a vanilla milkshake for Pete.

“I’m looking forward to tomorrow. I’ve never been to Texas—are all the guys there like you?” Pete laughed as he was playing with his straw.

“No, a lot of different types, but I don’t want you eyeing any of them up, you know. Am I gonna have to keep you indoors, babe?”

“Where indoors, Michael?” Pete replied with a wink.

“Now that would be telling… I want your eyes on me, and well, maybe the scenery. We’ll go the store next. I’ll get some film for my camera so we can take some photos.”

“Good idea. Is where you’re from busy? I grew up in a very small town—you’ll see it when I take you home to Nick’s wedding. There’s not much going on there.”

“It’s a short drive to the city, but it’s not too small a place. There’s a good club nearby that I can take you to. Geoff’s family own it. Me and Amy used to play there. We can stay at my mom’s or book a hotel room. I’m happy to do whatever you want.”

They were soon back outside, going to the store. “Do you mind if I go in on my own? I want to get your mom a gift and get you a surprise too. Why don’t you go and get the car?”

“Okay, Pete, no problem. I did have a few other plans but we could really do with going back to the pad to pack and tell the others, and also call Coco, see if she can come around and babysit Micky and Davy. I don’t trust them on their own.”

“That’s fine. Why don’t we call at the club and explain to Ronnie why we can’t play?” Pete went inside and Mike took the short walk back to the Monkeemobile, and brought it round to wait.

Pete came out with a few bags. “No peeking, Michael. I bought a six pack of beer for Micky and Davy too. We can leave it for them.”

They were soon at the club, where Ronnie and Vicky were downstairs doing some cleaning. “Hi, guys, things look better between you now,” Vicky said, pulling Pete into a hug and whispering in his ear, “I told you everything would be okay. Mike’s mad for you.”

“I’m sorry about last night, Ronnie, and we’re gonna have to let you down this weekend too. I managed to get some flights to Texas so I can take Pete to see my mom,” Mike said.

“It’s okay. We had a DJ last night and I can ask him back for Saturday. Don’t worry about it—go and have a good time.”

“Thanks. That’s really good of you. We’re back on Monday so can start back on Wednesday and do our regular gigs, and if you want any extra or any favors from us, we’re willing to help you out?”

Vicky looked at Ronnie. “Why don’t we ask Mike and Pete to help us out with what we’ve been thinking about?” She was still hugging Pete and stared at him.

“We’ll do anything to help you or Vicky. You’ve always been there for me, and a good friend to us.”

“I won’t go into much detail now…it’s a project Vicky and I are gonna be trying and we need help from someone we can trust, someone who’s dependable. Call us when you get back and the four of us could meet up to talk about it?” She looked at Vicky, who was smiling back and nodding at her.

“It’s a big favor, guys, but we can’t think of anyone better to help us out,” she said.

“We’ll call you maybe on Tuesday then. Come on, Pete, we better get home. I’ve got Alex’s manager to call and we need to start packing. God, I’m nervous about this.”

“I’m sure everything will be fine, Mike. If your mom loves you, she’ll accept your choices and be happy for you with whoever you choose to be with.” Ronnie gave him a hug. 

“Well I’m willing to help you out, Ronnie. Let me give you a hug. Thanks for everything.”

“Thanks, Pete. We need to get together and sort thing out between the four of us, but let’s wait until you get back.”

“See you in a few days. Bye, girls,” Mike said as they exited the club, to get back in the car to drive back to the pad. He called at a gas station to fill up just in case the others needed the car while they were away. He got some chips and sodas from the mini mart inside for them too.

Davy was up when they walked into the pad. “Hi, Davy. Micky still here or has he left yet?”

“He’s in the bathroom. Gemma just called and she’s on her way to pick him up. You wanting him? He shouldn’t be long.” Micky came out as Davy was finishing talking.

“You both know me and Pete are gonna be taking a trip to Texas…well it’s gonna be a bit sooner than we thought. We got tickets and we’re booked on a flight early tomorrow morning. We called and sorted things out about the gigs, so you’ve both got the weekend free. We got you some beers, sodas and chips and I’m gonna call Coco and ask her to stay over. You both okay with everything? You don’t mind?”

“No, it’s fine with me. I’ve got a few plans this weekend already,” Davy said.

“You go and enjoy yourself. We won’t cause too much mess with Coco around. I can’t hang around much longer—Gemma will be here in a minute. Do you want me to take you to the airport in the morning?” Micky asked.

“Yeah, that would be great, Mick. Thanks. You go enjoy your date—what _you_ got planned?” Mike asked Davy.

“Girls’ volleyball game down the beach. Starts in twenty minutes, so that’s where you’ll find me for a while, if you need me. I might be back when it finishes…just depends what chicks are there.”

Mike called Coco, who was fine with staying to keep an eye on the guys. In fact, she seemed to be looking forward to bossing them around, especially Micky. The next call was to Alex’s manager, Matthew, Mike apologized and explained his loyalties were to the Monkees and he felt he couldn’t say yes to any of the offers, but he hoped Matthew and Alex could still offer Amy both chances.

They enjoyed the rest of the evening after they’d finished packing, watching a movie, and Micky came back to find them both asleep on the floor cuddled up to each other. He covered them up with a blanket and went to bed, noticing Davy must have got lucky as usual, as he hadn’t returned.

The next morning went well, a nice easy journey to the airport where Micky dropped them off to check in. Not much longer and they were on the plane, waiting to take off. Mike took Pete’s hand remembering from before he got nervous. “You okay, babe? It’s not gonna be a long flight.”

“Yeah, ready as I’ll ever be. I can’t believe in a few hours I’ll be meeting your mom. I hope she likes and accepts me.” Pete looked slightly worried.

“Hey, don’t look so scared. I’m with you. How can she not love you, Pete? But then again, no one loves you as much as I do.” Mike squeezed Pete’s hand and held it as tightly as he could. “We can face anything as long as we’re together, me and you always as one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to Laurenstdavid for all her help and ideas
> 
> Please comment to give me any feedback, or let me know if you are enjoying them


End file.
